Green Clover
by BlazeV2
Summary: Deku falls into in the world of Black Clover. Basically if Deku was in the story of Black Clover.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

" One for All: 20%!" Izuku Midoriya called out as green electricity flew around him.

Deku was currently fighting off the League of Villains. They had suddenly launched an attack on U.A. The students were forced into combat.

The leader of the League of Villains Shigaraki Tomura and Kurogiri attacked Izuku.

Izuku knew they had some form of plan so he prepared himself.

" I will destroy everything." Shigaraki stated before crumbling everything around him.

Izuku began to stumble on the ground he was on.

" Kurogiri...now!" Shigaraki ordered.

A portal appeared right under Izuku and he immediately fell in.

.

.

.

Izuku fell for a very long time before the portal finally sent him out...

As soon as he fell out he saw clouds right next to him, Izuku quickly realized something.

He was very high up, and he was starting to fall.

" Aaaaaa!" Izuku let out a cry as he began to fall.

He activated One For All throughout his body to prepare for the unavoidable landing. He landed with a loud thud and lost consciousness.

.

.

.

Izuku woke up a couple hours later and noticed he was in a bed. He realized someone must've brought him here.

His clothes had been taken off, and he was covered in bandages. He looked around and saw his hero costume laying to the side. He got up and quickly put it on.

Someone must've fixed his costume, as the fall would've torn apart his costume.

He heard some voices outside the room, he decided to leave and thank whoever had healed him.

He opened the door and his eyes quickly widened. In the distance sat a giant skull of something with three eyes. Izuku knew of no animal with a head that large.

" One day, I'll become the Wizard King and make you happy. So... please marry me!" Izuku heard a loud voice yell out.

Izuku turned and looked at the boy who had yelled. The boy looked to be around 15 years old and had short ash-blonde hair. He was rather short as well, but his body was very well built.

The boy was talking to a young nun who looked to be in her twenties. She had black hair and a rather slender build.

" I'm sorry Asta, I'm a nun so..." The nun says.

The boy named Asta falls to the ground but rapidly standing up.

" I'm not done yet!" Asta yells out.

" Um, I'm sorry but..." The nun says.

" I'm not giving up yet!" Asta yells out.

" Um, I'm really sorry..."

" Not yet! Not done yet!"

Izuku could only sweatdrop at this rather comedic scene. He noticed the nun suddenly grabbed out a book. Izuku saw her flip through a couple of pages.

" Stop... Pestering Me!" The nun says as a giant water fist crushes into Asta.

**" ****Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love!"**

The nun looks like she regretted hitting Asta.

" I'm sorry Asta! I used my Grimoires magic without thinking!" She apologized.

Izuku looked at the scene in total confusion.

A Grimoire?

Magic?

Wizard King?

It was an thought at the back of his head, but considering the circumstances... Izuku didn't think he was in his own world.

Asta suddenly rose up from the ground, the nun let out a cute scream.

" Not yet!" Asta yells out.

Izuku decided to let his presence be known.

" Um, excus-" Izuku was interupted by some form of wind magic throwing Asta into the air.

" Asta, are you causing trouble for the Sister again?" A young girl asked.

" How many rejections will it take for you to take a hint?" A young boy asked.

" Shut up brats!" Asta then turned towards a tall black-haired boy who stood between the two kids.

" And you Yuno, why are you getting in the way?" Asta yells at the black-haired boy named Yuno.

" Why?" Yuno asks as he himself is surprised to hear Asta ask that.

" You're noisy, short, restless and immature... basically you have no qualities that would appeal to women." Yuno states in a bland tone.

" Hey! How could you say that to someone you grew up with for the last 15 years, you cold and handsome jerk!" Asta yelled out.

" I'll help you Sister." Yuno said as he helped the nun wash clothes with magic.

" Thank you Yuno." The nun said.

" Stop ignoring me!" Asta called out.

" Um, excuse me!" Izuku yelled out.

The nun, Asta, and Yuno all turned towards Izuku.

" Hi, I wanted to thank you guys for healing me." Izuku said as he scratched the back of his head.

" D-Do you guys know where I am?" Izuku asked rather nervously.

Yuno looked at Izuku in confusion.

" Who are you?" Yuno asked.

The nun ran over to Yuno and whispered into his ear.

" He's the boy Asta found, his bones were broken so I healed him." The nun whispered before turning to Izuku.

" Hi, you are in Hage village." The nun said to Izuku.

Izuku looked at the three in confusion.

Hage? He hadn't heard of that name.

" Hage? What country I'm I in?" Izuku asked.

Asta looked at Izuku in disbelief.

" You don't know which country you're in? You're in the Clover Kingdom." Asta said.

Izuku's eyes widened. He hadn't heard Hage or the Clover Kingdom.

Which means he was most likely in a different world.

Asta walked up to Izuku.

" Man you really don't know where you are?" Asta asked in disbelief.

" Y-Yeah, I think I lost my memory..." Izuku lied.

The nun came up to Izuku.

" Do you know your name?" The nun asked.

" Um yeah, my name is Izuku Midoriya but you can call me Deku." Izuku stated.

Yuno nodded at him. Asta suddenly turned towards Yuno.

" Yuno, fight me!" Asta yelled out.

" No." Yuno blandly answered.

" Why not!?" Ask asked rather loudly.

Deku's ears were starting to hurt.

" We have the magic knights entrance exam today, you idiot." Yuno sweatdropped at Asta.

" The magic knights entrance exam?" Deku asked.

" Yeah! The magic knights are skilled magic users who protect the Clover Kingdom." Asta answered.

" Yeah, if only you had magic Asta." Yuno said with a slight smirk.

A tick appeared on Asta's head.

" So what I don't have magic? I'm still gonna pass the test and become the Wizard King!" Asta yelled out.

" You don't have magic?" Deku asked in surprise.

" Yeah, but I do have a Grimoire!" Asta stated.

"You don't have magic but you still want to be magic knight... that's some serious cool dedication." Deku said with a slight smile.

Asta smiled at Deku's words.

Magic knights... Deku compared them to heroes. They seemed to do almost the same thing after all. Deku wasn't really sure what to do in this world so... it would be a good start for him.

" Let me... take the exam as well." Deku said to Asta and Yuno.

Both Asta and Yuno looked at Deku in shock.

" Do you even have magic?" Yuno asked.

" I don't think so... but I do have a way to fight." Deku said slyly.

" But... why do you want to be a magic knight?" Asta asked.

Deku looked at Asta before saying what first popped up into his head.

" It's been my dream over since I was little to save people, to help people. The magic knights seem just like those kind of people who help others." Deku stated.

Asta gave a wide smile to Deku.

" That's your dream... that's so cool!" Asta then turned to Yuno.

" C'mon Yuno, lets have him come too!" Asta said.

Yuno sighed.

" ... I guess we can take him with us." Yuno said. " But know this Deku..."

" I will be the one who becomes Wizard King." Yuno states.

Asta immediately turned to Yuno.

" No, I'll be the one who'll be the Wizard King!" Asta yelled out.

Deku let out a small sigh as Asta and Yuno began to banter.

They were a lively bunch and were quite energetic... but they were good people.

... Though they did make his ears hurt.

.

.

.

Deku, Asta, and Yuno eventually arrived at the Magic Knights exam venue. A young man sighed.

" Phew I'm getting nervous." The man said as a bird landed on his head.

A horde of black-birds began pecking at a different man.

" Owww! What the heck is going on with these birds!?"

" They're the famous Anti-Birds of the exam venue. The less magic power you have, the more they peck at you."

" Hey look at him!"

Yuno stood by himself while no birds dared to approach him.

" Not a single bird is going near him!" A man said in amazement.

" Oh wait its him!" A man said in realization.

" The one from the boonies... who was chosen by the Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire!"

" Wow!" A young girl blushed at Yuno.

Yuno stood still with his ever-present stoic face.

" Heh heh heh."

" One of us is going to become the Wizard King. Our legend starts here, Yuno!" A loud voice roared out from behind Yuno.

" What?"

" Become Wizard King?"

" I'll show you the results of my six months of trai-owwwww!" Asta was interupted as several birds began pecking him and surrounding him.

Asta screamed out.

" What's up with these freaking birds!?" Asta yelled out as he attempted to run away but the birds chased after him.

Deku sat on the ground behind Asta, also surrounded by birds. One bird in particular had made a nest in his green hair. He had a notebook out, and was writing at incredible speed.  
Then he began to mumble.

"Thebirdscansensemagicpowerwhichmeanstheyaresomeoffantasycreaturewhocouldmeantheyusemagicthemselvesasanormal..."

Everyone in the venue stared at Asta and Deku and began to laugh.

" As expected from people from the boonies..."

Asta continued running before bumping into someone. The birds instantly ran away from Asta.

Asta sheepishly apologized.

" Oh, sorry for bumping into you..."

The suddenly turned around.

" You wanna die, runt?" The man who had devilish look on his face.

Asta's face immediately lost all color.

" What the heck?" Asta thought to himself. " Who is this guy?"

He has crazy eyes! The eyes of a murderer! His neck is thick! Theres no way he's a mage!

Asta could only tremble before his presence.

" He's got a helluva presence!" Asta thought to himself. " Is he really the same age as the rest of us?"

Deku heard some commotion and turned to see Asta talking to a massive black-haired man.

" Just be friendly..." Asta told himself.

Asta started waving his hand.

" Whoa, you look really old for a kid! You must have gone through such hardship.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The man then suddenly grabbed Asta's head.

" Looks like you're ready to die!"

" Gah, he's just as he seems!" Asta cried out.

Deku stood up to help Asta before someone ran towards the man.

" Ah, there you are. Mister Yami, what are you doing down here? Sheesh!"

" Hmm?" The man named Yami looked towards the blonde indiviual. " I'm about to wring his neck." Yami stated.

" Uh, please don't." Deku called out to him.

Yami looked at Deku.

" Who are you pipsqueak?"

" Mister Yami, a magic knights leader shouldn't be killing the examinees." The blonde man said. " Besides, why are you here down with them.

" I went to take a shit, and got lost."

" Hey isn't that..." A man said pointing at the blonde man.

" Finral Roulacase? A rare spatial magic user! Famous for hitting on women so much that's its a hindrance on his duties!"

The man looked at Yami.

" Then he must be... The Lord of Destruction, Yami Sukehiro! The Captain of the Black Bulls!"

" The Black Bulls... The cost of damage they cause exceeds their military exploits. That group is full of scoundrels, I hear there's not a decent one among them... that's the one magic knight squad, I wouldn't want to be in."

Deku noticed how much everyone here seemed to gossip. He would be soon to find out, magic users loved to gossip.

" Thanks for waiting, invited examinees."

Several individuals appeared above the venue.

" WHOAA!"

" All of the captains of the magic knights together! Wow!"

" That's the captain of the Silver Eagles and the Crimson Lion Kings!"

Deku looked towards them. The captain of the Crimson Lion Kings looked... strong. All of the captains looked strong.

A man stared at the captains in amazement.

" Each Captain is as strong as 100 mages... and one of them becomes the Wizard King..."

One of the captains suddenly spoke up.

" I'm going to be in charge of exams this time."

Everyone stared at the captain in amazement.

" Its the captain of strongest magic knights squad, the Golden Dawn... William Vangeance!"

" He's the top candidate to be Wizard King..."

William suddenly grabbed out his Grimoire.

" Magic tree... descend!"

A huge tree suddenly appeared in the middle of the venue. Its branches stretched out to all the examinees, giving everyone a magic broom.

William then smirked at everyone.

" We shall now begin... the magic knights entrance exam!"

" We are going to have you go through multiple tests, the nine captains will be judging your progress. We shall then select the candidates we want in our squads."

" Those who are not chosen by any captains are judged to lack the talents needed to join the magic knights."

Deku stared at his hand.

" This is what I need to do. I need to be chosen!" Deku thought to himself.

"The first test... is to fly using those broomsticks.

Deku held the broomstick and was lost in thought.

" I have no Grimoire, which means I basically have no magic..." Deku thought to himself as the bird on his head began to yawn.

" Any mage who can control their magic powers can do this instinctively." William stated.

A few of the examinees were barely able fly.

" This year..." Yuno was able to fly on the broom while standing up. " We have some good candidates."

Meanwhile... Asta couldn't get off the ground a single inch.

" What going on?" A captain asked William. " Even with very little magic power, one should be able to float a little..."

" What the heck, man?"

" He's totally not making the cut."

" Heh, why is he even here?"

Meanwhile, Deku stood not even attempting to get on the broom.

" What's with that guy? Is he not even gonna attempt to do it?" The captains thought to themselves.

Deku noticed a shady looking guy talking to Asta. He knew Asta could probably take care of himself but he was still a little worried.

The next tests started... Asta failing at all of them, Deku not even attempting them, and Yuno breaking records.

Those three had the most eyes on them.

"Next... is the final test."

" You will engage in actual combat, you will pair up with someone and fight each other. You may use your Grimoire, I'm sure you've mastered one or two attacks right?" Willam said with a smirk on his face.

Deku looked around.

" Who should I pair up with?"

" Hey peasant pair up with me." A man with blonde hair stated.

Deku took notice of the Grimoire in his hand. It had a decent amount of pages.

" Sure!" Deku said.

Meanwhile, Asta was fighting against a man named Sekke.

" Now begin!" William declared/

" I'm not going to hold back! Now come and get me Asta har har!" Sekke yelled out to him.

" **Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Magnum Cannon Ball!"** A barrier surrounded Sekke.

Sekke smirked at Asta.

" Don't hold back. I'm ready for ya har!"

" Got it. Here I go!" Asta stepped towards Sekke.

In an instant he was right by Sekke.

His black Grimoire appeared above his head, he grabbed a sword from it.

" He's fast..." William thought to himself " Is he using movement magic?"

" No..." Yami said. " Its just that... his physical ability is just that good."

Asta swung down his sword instantly crushing Sekke's barrier and knocking Sekke into the ground.

"..."

"..."

Silence enveloped the venue.

" What...the hell?"

" I'm not here... to join the magic knights and have a blast without putting in any effort." Asta stated.

" I'm here to become the Wizard King!" Asta declared.

Deku smiled. Asta really was really cool!

It was soon Deku's turn.

His enemy was an arrogant flamboyant type magic user.  
Deku had no idea how strong this guy was... so he better be careful.

" Begin!" William yelled out.

Deku immediately activated full cowl at 15%. Green electricity surrounded his body as the power of One For All enhanced his body.

Plants erupted from the arrogant man's Grimoire at a high speed.

But...

Deku was faster.

Deku ran past all the plants and was immediately in front of his opponent.  
Deku swung his leg with incredible force at 15%.

" St. Louis Smash!" Deku called out as he smashed his leg into his opponent.

The crowd gasped as the man was launched out of the venue from the incredible force.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence enveloped the venue.

" W-What was that?" Willaim asked in confusion. " It was magic but at the same time it wasn't..."

" Deku wins." William announced.

Yami looked at Deku. He didn't try during all of his other tests but... he was able to one-shot a decent magic user. Not only that, he used a power that was magic but wasn't at the same time.

Deku and Asta began to happy dance in a circle.

" We did it!" They said together.

A black-bird landed on Deku's head.

" What are you, Deku?" Yami questioned.

* * *

**Chapter 1 end.**

**After some weeks I finally started my second story. I know the fight scenes weren't very good, but I mostly wanted to get the main story started so I will try harder on them in the future!  
This is basically Deku in the world of Black Clover, it will follow the events of Black Clover with some changes of course. I'm hoping to get chapters out more, so look forward to this being updated.  
**

**The name is a work in progress haha.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Black Bulls

**Chapter 2: The Black Bulls**

* * *

" St. Louis Smash!" Deku smashed his leg into his opponent, knocking him out instantly.

Deku gave a small smile as William announced him as the winner. He made sure to hold back a bit.

" What is up with those two?"

" Are those two... seriously from the boonies?"

Next it was Yuno's turn.

" Begin..." William said.

Yuno stepped forward with stoic expression. His opponent looked like a cocky noble.

" I'm going to show you the difference between a boony like you and me-

" **Wind Magic: Towering Tornado." **Yuno sent a gust of wind at his opponent instantly beating him.

"..."

Silence covered the venue.

" He... won in a few seconds?"

Deku looked at Yuno in amazement.

" Woah! I knew Yuno was strong but to think his magic capabilities were that strong..." Deku muttered to himself.

William gave a slight smile at Yuno.

" And... that ends the examination."

" Now... each examinee will come forward when their number is called... the squad captains will raise their hands if they wish to have you join their team." William stated.

" It is up to the examinee to accept or not, and if more than one hand is raised the examinee may choose which squad to join." William said before narrowing his eyes.

" And like mentioned before, if no hands are raised... the examinee will not be able to join the magic knights."

" Examinee number 1... please step forward."

" Number 32... The Purple Orcas."

" Number 78... The Crimson Lion Kings."

" Number 116... no offers."

" Next..." Yuno then stepped forward.

" Number 164."

All of the captains hands went up.

" All of the captains raised their hands?" Someone asked in bewilderment.

Asta's mouth dropped to the floor.

Deku's respect for Yuno went up even more.

" Please allow me to join the Golden Dawn." Yuno said as he stared at William.

William smirked at Yuno.

Yami let out some smoke from his cigarette.

" Damn, they took a good one..." Yami said with a slight sigh. " Oh right next up is him..."

Asta stepped forward.

No hands were raised.

Asta looked down in disappointment.

" I'm not surprise." Yami suddenly spoke up.

" No matter how high your combat abilities are... if your powers are suspicious no one will want you, after all..."

" The most important thing about a magic knight...is his or her magical powers."

Deku looked annoyed. None of the captains wanted Asta, even with his impressive combat abilities. It seemed even in this world full of magic... inequality was still a major thing.

" No one wants you because you have no magic." Yami stated.

" This is the harsh reality!" Yami states.

Asta looked down.

" Even so... even without any magic, I'm... not going to give up!" Asta yelled out as loud as he could.

" Even if I fail today... no matter how times it takes. I will become the Wizard King!"

Yami gave a slight smirk.

" Bwahahaa!" Yami started laughing.

" You... are definitely interesting... join the Black Bulls." Yami then turned towards Deku.

" You as well green boy. Join the Black Bulls." His face then darkened.

" By the way, you don't have the right to refuse." He said with a devilish smile.

" Huh?" Deku asked in confusion. He really was just put in a magic knight squad by force. Though if he had to guess... the other captains wouldn't of raised their hands for him.

" I'll give you two such a horrible time in the Black Bulls, that you'll be ripped in pieces. Prepare for it!" Yami said with dark smile.

Deku and Asta nodded at him.

" Yeah!"

Soon after the exam ended.

" Woah its pretty crazy that we got on the same squad Deku!" Asta said before suddenly running away.

" Now that its over, I can finally let it loose!" Asta yelled out as he ran into the bathrooms.

Deku went over to Yami and Finral. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Yuno leaving the venue.

For some reason, all of the black birds had flew away except one who had decided to rest in Deku's hair. For whatever reason, it decided Deku's curly hair was its new bed. Deku hoped it didn't view his hair as a bathroom as well...

Yami turned to Deku.

" You've got some nerve making me wait!" Yami said before noticing Asta running towards them.

" You too, how much of a crap did you take?" Yami asked.

" It was seriously epic, it was about this big and it-" Yami then grabbed Asta's head.

" Who asked you to describe your shit you idiot?"

Yami then grabbed Deku's head.

" Finral, lets go."

" Yes sir." The blonde magic knight answered.

" **Spatial Magic: Fallen Angel Gate." **A portal like mist appeared in front of him.

" Hey what is tha-" Deku wasn't able to finish his question as Yami threw him and Asta through the portal like mist.

They fell onto ground that felt like dirt. They looked in front of them and noticed a huge building.

" So this is the Black Bulls..." Deku said to himself.

Boom!

The door to the building suddenly blew up.

Deku and Asta mouths both dropped to the ground.

" Okay now I'm pissed! You ready to get your butt kicked?" A man with shades asked.

" I'm not ready for that, but bring it on" A blonde boy said with a innocent smile.

Deku and Asta then noticed a women in only her bra and underwear.

Deku gave a small blush.

" Ugh, I drank too much. Major headache." She said while scratching her head.

" Welcome." Yami said from behind Deku and Asta with a big smile.

" To the absolute worst magic knights squad, the Black Bulls." Yami said with a smile.

Deku could only stare in disbelief at the scene in front of him.

A blonde man had a nose bleed.

" You're cute as ever my little sister." Deku got a bad feeling about him.

A young black-haired girl was munching on food.

The man with the shades was using a bat to hit a ball made of magic.

This entire scene was intense.

" Though starting today, I'm a Black Bull too." Deku thought to himself.

" I need to introduce myself."

" Hi, my name is Deku and I'm from Hage village its great to meet all of you." Deku said with a bow.

"..."

Only for all of the Black Bulls to completely ignore him.

An explosion happened right by Yami.

" That's for my pudding."

" Stop! My heads killing me."

" Shaddup you boozing hussy!"

" What was that, you virgin delinquent!?"

" I'm not a virgin."

" In the name of my little sister, who I worship, I will kill you all."

" Would you people... QUIT BREAKING STUFF!" Yami yelled out as he broke a wall behind him.

" Way to set an example..." Deku thought to himself.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

" Mister Yami sir welcome back!"

" Did anybody get in your face? I'll smash them!"

" Captain, fight me today!"

" Leave these little brats alone and come grab a drink with me."

" Captain! Captain! Have a bite of this!"

" I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore. Can I go see my sister?"

" I see. I see, you guys like me that much!" Yami said with an innocent smile.

" But you're annoying. Shut up." Yami said with his usual dark expression.

Yami then pointed to Deku and Asta.

" These shrimps are the other two new members. Don't haze them so much that they die."

" Other?" Deku questioned to himself.

Asta stepped forward.

" I'm Asta from Hage village, nice to meetcha." Asta yelled out.

Deku then stepped forward.

" I'm Deku also from Hage Village!" Deku said while bowing.

" Two boonies? Wow thats something."

" We've got other members both their on missions right now, try to get along with them." Yami said

Deku nodded.

" Right we'll get along with them!" Deku exclaimed.

" We'll break the records with how along we get with them!" Asta yelled out.

" Hey you're from the boonies right?" The women who was scantily clad asked Deku.

She then bent over to make her assets right in front of Deku's face.

" You're from the boonies and you made it into the magic knights... you must've worked hard kid..."

" How about I reward you with a special treat...?"

Deku's face went entirely red.

" Um well ah um." Deku couldn't make complete sentences.

The womens face suddenly turned green.

Deku moved to the left as the woman puked all over the ground.

Deku could only grab his head in disbelief. This place was crazy, though it had this atmosphere that made him want to stay.  
Becoming a magic knight was his first step to returning home... this world he had come to was different yet similar to his world. Somehow Kurogiri was able to teleport him to another world.

How was he able to do that? His quirk only allowed him to create portals to specific location, did he know the coordinates of this other world?

Would everyone be okay with him gone?

Would a world without a user of One For All be safe?

Those feeling had been constantly eating away at Deku since he had gotten here. He hadn't thought about it too much... but now that he's able to think to himself... he realized how lost he really was.

Was there even a way for him to return him? And even if there was, how would he figure out how? So many unknown variables...  
For the meantime... Deku would have to be a hero in this world without any. Where that would take him, Deku had no idea.

" Hey hey hey." Deku heard someone call out to Asta.

It was the the man wearing shades. His hair was striped with the middle being black while the rest was yellow.

" A wussy little runt from the back end of nowhere? I dunno how you sucked up to mister Yami..."

" But if you want to wear our robe... you gotta earn some respect from me, mister Yami's top one underling, man among men, Magna Swing." The now named Magna stated.

Deku noticed the black robe around Magna's neck. So that was a magic knights robe, it did look pretty cool. This one even had the face of a bull on it.

" Gimme, please!" Asta pleaded to Magna.

Magna smirked at Asta.

" I see, I get it. You want it that badly huh?" A dark smile appeared on Magna's face.

" You joined the Black Bulls, so... come get baptized!" Magna then turned towards Deku. "You too, broccoli head."

.

.

.

The Black Bulls all went outside. Deku looked around nervously, he had no idea what Magna was planning.

Magna and Asta stood away from everyone else.

" I'm about to launch attack magic at you. Block it or avoid it, any way you want." Magna said as he dangled a spare robe in front of Asta.

" Do that and you're an official Black Bull." Magna stated with a smirk. " And I'll give you this robe."

A young girl yawned.

" He's making baptizing ceremonies again."

The energetic blonde boy give a innocent smile.

" Hey, it's fine. This is fun!"

" Here I come! Ready your Grimoire, ya snot-nosed brat!"

A Grimoire appeared before Magna.

Asta grabbed his large black sword from his Grimoire.

Fire suddenly appeared in Magna's hand.  
It formed into a small ball.

"** Flame Magic: Exploding Fireball!"**

Magna threw the ball of fire.

" Die!" Magna screamed out.

" Die?" Deku asked himself. " I have heard that line before..."

The fireball barreled towards Asta like a high speed baseball.

Asta then swung his sword like a baseball bat at the fireball... and sent the fireball straight back at Magna.

Boom!

It was a direct hit.

Deku's eyes widened. His sword seemed to be able cut through magic and the flat side of his sword can repel it.  
He was an anti-magic magic knight!

" You little runt..." Magna suddenly said as his body was covered in smoke.

" I was this close to getting offed by my own magic... you..."

Asta looked at him in shock.

A bright smile suddenly appeared on his face.

" You... completely rocked!"

" H-Huh?" Asta asked

Magna gave him a slap on the back.

" You didn't just block it, you sent it right back. I like you short-sta!"

" It's Asta..."

Deku couldn't help but smile at him. In the small time he had known Asta, he had noticed it wasn't often Asta got praised. It made him happy to see Asta getting praised.

" Here..." Magna then handed Asta the Black Bulls robe. " This is yours!"

Asta blushed in happiness.

" Hey now it's my turn!" The energetic blonde boy said with a innocent smile.

Magna turned towards him.

" Oh, right Luck you wanna test the other guy right?" Magna said to the blonde boy now named Luck.

" Yeah!" Luck turned and gave Deku an innocent smile.

" Let's fight to the death!"

Deku's face immediately paled.

" Fight to the death?" Deku asked in shock.

Magna sighed.

" No, not to the death... Luck just wants to see your combat abilities." Magna then turned to Luck. " You better hold back Luck." Luck just waved his hand at Magna.

The Black Bulls turned to Deku.  
They did want to see Deku's fighting capabilities, they didn't feel any magic from him either...

Deku walked towards Luck.

" Well, if that is what it takes." Deku then activated full cowl at 5%.

Lighting surrounded Luck as he sticked his tongue out.  
He suddenly disappeared.

Deku ducked to dodge a strike from behind, he instantly twisted his body and slammed his right fist at Luck's face.  
Luck was able to dodge it however.

" He's faster than me at 5%..." Deku thought to himself. " I gotta go up a bit more then." Green electricity surrounded his body more intensely.

" One For All: 10%!"

" Woah, you can use lighting too?" Luck asked in a child-like voice. Lighting surrounded Luck's arm. His right arm turned into a blue claw made of lighting.

He disappeared again.

However, this time Deku was able to keep track of him. Deku jumped into the air, he activated One For All at 20% in one arm and punched the air, the force behind the punch propelled making him dodge a lighting strike. Thanks to the extra movement, Deku was right next to Luck.

" Detroit Smash!" Deku attempted to punch Luck but Luck suddenly disappeared again... this time at a even higher speed.

" W-What? He can go even faster than me at 10%?" Deku thought in disbelief.

Lighting surrounded Luck even more intensely.

Deku activate One For All at 20%.

" Stop!" Magna suddenly interrupted.

Deku and Luck both stopped.

" Aw come on, we were just getting to the good part." Luck pouted.

Deku let out a sigh of relief. That was intense. Luck was at least as fast as him at 20%.  
Which was crazy to think about.

" Good job broccoli head." Magna said as he handed Deku a Black Bull robe.

" It's Deku..."

" You two are now... officially members of the Black Bulls." Magna said to the both of them with a smile on his face.

Deku and Asta both smiled a proud smile.

" I'm now one step closer to becoming Wizard King!" Asta thought to himself.

" I'm closer to figuring out a way home..." Deku thought to himself. The bird resting on his head suddenly pecked him on the head.

" Ow!"

The Black Bulls started laughing.

" So those are the other two new members." A silver haired girl said on top of the Black Bulls building.

" What a bunch of insects." She said with a slight scoff.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Surprise early chapter! This isn't usual but I decided to get this chapter right out for you guys. I know I'm not the best in writing so your ****criticism is very much appreciated. I mostly started this story because I wanted to read a fanfic of Mha x Bc and I noticed... there were almost none! So I decided to attempt to make my own! I plan on doing answering your reviews, I don't know how big this will get but I'll try my post to answer your concerns.  
I appreciate your reviews a lot!**

**Heres where I answer your reviews:**

**adislt: That is an interesting question! You'll have to just wait and find out!**

**Robert Walker1: Thank you for the advice.**

**Plus Ultra: I see what you mean with the Kurogiri stuff, however I didn't feel the need to really go too far into it as it wouldn't do much for the current story. Though if you went an actual reason, Kurogiri used the drug Trigger to boost his Quirk. I appreciate your criticism with the time between taking the magic exams, I mostly wanted to get the ball rolling story wise but I definitely see where your coming from. Thank you for the criticism!**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Noelle Silva

**_Chapter 3: Noelle Silva_**

* * *

" This is the dining hall!" Magna said as he showed Deku and Asta around the Black Bulls base. Right after Deku and Asta had been brought into the Black Bulls, Magna had wanted to show them around. The building was surprisingly large. The dining hall could fit a large amount of people, the bathroom was comfortably big... though it wasn't very private. They even had a small dungeon room where Yami kept monsters... which confirmed Dekus suspicions of fantasy like monsters in this world.

" And then..." Magna suddenly stopped.

Deku and Asta stopped as well.

Right in front of them was silver-haired girl, she was taller than Asta and about the same height as Deku.

" So this is where you were." Magna spoke up. " Hey you two, meet the other new member." Magna said as he pointed at the silver-haired girl.

Deku took a good look at her. Her silver hair gave Deku fantasy vibes. She looked to be around 16 years old, around his own age. She stared at Deku and Asta with her purple eyes. Her expression seemed stoic or even like she was looking down on them... though that wasn't something Deku wasn't used to.

However there was something about her that told Deku that she was good person.

Deku stepped forward, and took a deep breath. It would be better to be confident in this situation, Deku stepped towards her.

" Hi, my name is Deku. I'm came from Hage village, I look forward to being teammates with you." Deku said as he stretched his hand towards her. A handshake was common for those who view each other as equals, he didn't want her to think he was looking down on her after all.

She suddenly slapped his hand away.

" Don't address me so casually." She said as she looked down on Deku. " Little insect with your paltry magic... I am Noelle Silva, a member of this country's royal family."

Deku and Asta's jaw dropped to the ground.

" R-Royalty?" They thought in shock.

Asta got out of his shocked state.

" Who's a little insect?" Asta screamed out at Noelle. " Don't make fun of Deku."

" As knights we are on the same level, royalty has got nothing to do with it!" Asta yelled out.

Deku nodded, he agreed with Asta. Everyone here was a knight, royalty had nothing to do with it.

" That's right Asta, you tell her." Deku and Magna said at the same time.

Noelle scoffed at them.

" It has everything to do with it." Noelle said before sighing. " I see that it will take more than words to make you foolish peasants understand."

A blue aura wrapped itself around Noelle's fingers.

" I'll have to let the differences in our magic powers convince you!" She said as she pointed her magic at Asta...

Only for it to curve and hit Deku.

It drenched him in cold water.

Deku blinked a couple of times.

" Man, what was that for?" Deku asked in confusion. He coulda swore she was aiming for Asta,and well not him.

" It's your fault for just standing there, who gave you permission to be there?" She said trying to taunt Deku.

Deku let out a small sigh, before activating One For All at 10% throughout his body. He then ran away from them, running down a hallway.

The other three blinked in confusion. They suddenly heard Deku running back towards them, with his clothes all dry.

Magna turned towards Noelle.

" What the hell was that for?"

" I'm royalty... I don't need to answer your question."

" I don't care if you're royalty or the little sister of the captain of the Silver Eagles!" Magna yelled out at her.

Deku looked at them in confusion.

" Silver Eagles... that was one of the magic knight squads?" Deku questioned to himself.

" Mister Yami's the only guy who would take on a shrew like you!" Magna yelled out. " Show some gratitude moron!"

That was a bit harsh, Deku thought to himself.

She scoffed before walking away.

" I wouldn't be in this group if you paid me." Noelle said as she walked away.

Deku looked at her back as she walked away. Something was troubling her, that much Deku knew for sure. To Deku, it seemed like she was putting on a persona... though who knew if Deku was right about that.

Magna then turned towards Deku and Asta.  
He coughed into his hand.

" Anyways... I'll show y'all to your rooms." Magna said as he led them further down the hallway.

" Woah my own room!" Asta said as tears fell down his face.

Magna then led Deku to his own room.

" And heres your room!" Magna said as he opened the door. It was a small room, big enough for one person which is all Deku needed.

Magna waved at Deku.

" Well, I gotta go make sure Luck isn't doing anything... don't stay up too late broccoli head!" Magna said as he shut the door and ran down the hallway.

.

.

.

Deku couldn't sleep. It had been a long day and he still had plenty to think about. He had taken magic knight exams, passed it, and had meet the Black Bulls all in one day. To say the least it was very eventful.  
Sitting in this small home, however made Deku realize he was homesick.

He missed being able to talk to all his friends in his class... and now he might never see them again.

Deku suddenly sat up.

" No, I can't think like that... I just gotta find a way." Deku said to himself.

He looked outside and noticed it was starting to get dark.

" I still got time for some extra training..." Deku thought to himself. He opened his window and jumped out.

As soon as he landed he heard some loud noises.

Deku decided to go investigate, he turned a corned and saw... Noelle. She was surrounded by potholes that they most likely had created... but straight in front of her was a target.  
It was as though she was attempting to hit it, but she couldn't hit it.

" Why..." Deku heard Noelle say in despair.

" Why won't it go... where I want it to!?" Noelle asked in desperation.

_" I couldn't of made a failure like you_..." Noelle remembered her family's words to her.

"_ She can't even control her magic... wretched thing._"

_" Look at that thin Grimore... are you sure you're royalty?"_

_" You're an embarrassment to our family... you're not needed for the Silver Eagles."_

_" You good for nothing."_

Noelle clenched her fists in frustration.

" I will... definitely make them acknowledge me!" Noelle thought to herself.

She attempted to fire her magic at the target.

But missed.

And missed.

And missed.

" Why... why?" Noelle said as frustration as she suddenly shot out as much magic as she could.

Deku's eyes widened as water engulfed Noelle and was shooting out huge spirals of water destroying the ground.

Noel sat in the middle of the hurricane struggling to breath.

Deku's hero instincts immediately went off.  
Green electricity surrounded his body as he activated full cowl at 10%.

The other Black Bulls noticed what was going on and ran outside.

Deku knew he wasn't strong enough to destroy that water at his current level. In that case...

Green electricity surrounded two of his fingers at an even higher intensity.

" I gotta save her..." Deku thought to himself as he jumped above the wave hurricane.

" Delaware... Smash!" Deku called out as he used One For All at hundred percent to sent a huge wind blast at the water hurricane.

Boom!

The water hurricane was immediately destroyed, freeing Noelle. She then began falling to the ground.

" Crap, I gotta save her..." Deku was in mid air. Getting to her in this position would be nearly impossible. But... he did have something he could use to save her. Deku closed his eyes and stretched his hand that had no broken fingers out. Black energy suddenly erupted from Deku's arm.

" Black Whips!" Deku used Black Whips to grab Noelle before she could fall... but now Deku was falling.

" Crap!" Deku prepared for the worst...

Only to see a portal appear right below him. He and Noelle both fell through.

"** Spatial Magic: Fallen Angel Gate!"** Finral made Deku and Noelle land right on the ground.

Deku let out a deep breath.

" I'm alive!" Deku then turned to Finral. " Thank you for saving me!"

Deku then turned towards Noelle.

" Hey." Deku called out to her.

Noelle twitched in response.

" _You good for nothing." _

" They're gonna make fun of me...again." Noelle thought to herself in disappointment.

" Are you okay?" Deku asked in a sincere tone. " You've got some awesome magic, water magic right?"

Noelle looked at Deku in surprise and nodded.

" Youcouldprobablymakeawaterdragonorevenwaterarmoranduseit-" Yami then grabbed Deku's head.

" Shut up." Yami said in annoyance.

" If you can train until you master your magic.. you'll be unstoppable." Deku said with a smile.

" If you'd like I can help you... I know what its like to have power you can't control..." Deku offered.

Noelle let out a tiny blush.

Magna walked over to Noelle.

" What, you couldn't control your magic? That's it? You should've told us sooner, you royal failure...

" We're the Black Bulls, a whole group of failures."

" That little flaw of yours... ain't a big deal, idiot." Magna said with a slight smirk.

Noelle felt tears at the end of her eyes.

" Here!" Deku offered his hand to her.

She grabbed it and Deku helped her up.  
Noel let out a small smile.

" Thank you... very much!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**I know this was a short one, but I felt this was a good stopping point. Just to let you guys knows, I'm going completely off the manga here... so if I got anything wrong I apologize. Next chapter won't be out for a bit, but it'll be much longer.  
Next chapter will be the first mission of the Black Bulls so look forward to it!**

**Reviews time!**

**Avedreader: I do plan on using any thing that comes up in the manga, though at this point in the story it will only be Black Whip.**

**aSleepyPenguin: Thank you!**

**ejthedog: Thank you, as for the pairings, I'm not completely sure but I might just do somewhat of a harem... though I can't say I'm very good at writing fluff. Might just do Deku x Noelle though.**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Mission

**_Chapter 4: The First Mission_**

* * *

The next morning after the incident with Noelle, Deku awoke as he felt sharp pain from his arms. He bolted up and let out a small grunt of pain.

" Is this pain... because I used Black Whips?" Deku questioned to himself. It made no sense, he made sure to hold back when he grabbed Noelle... so where was this pain coming from?

The pain started to get worse.

Deku could barely handle it.

Black smoke suddenly erupted from his wrists.

" W-what the hell?" Deku questioned as black smoke blasted out of his wrist.

Suddenly the pain stopped.

Deku felt something in his hand. He swiped away the black smoke and took a good look at what was touching his hand.

On his hand was a... book.

Deku blinked in surprise. The book was green with black lines going across the cover. It was a thin book, yet Deku could feel power coming from it.

" Is t-this...a Grimoire?" Deku asked himself in shock. He reached forward and touched the Grimoire, it glowed before suddenly disappearing.

" It disappeared?" Deku questioned to himself. " Then is it possible for me to call it or make it disappear?" But how does that work?

" Do I need to use Black Whips to summon it?"

" Or is it something I just need to think about...?" Deku had so many questions and not many answers. However before he could figure anything out, he heard a knock on his door.

" Hey Deku!" Deku heard Asta call his name out. " Food is ready! C'mon lets go eat, we can even race there!"

Deku gave a slight sigh.

" We don't have to race but I'll be right...there." Deku opened the door and Asta began running down the hallway towards the dinning hall.

Deku sweat-dropped at that.

He supposed Asta wouldn't take no for an answer.

Deku ran after him.

.

.

.

Deku ran into the dining room and noticed Asta had already started eating.

" So..." Asta said to Magna. " What do magic knights actually do?" Asta questioned.

Deku had an similar question. He wondered if it was like being a hero where they go on patrols and catch criminals.

Magna glared at Asta in response.

" Are you seriously asking that? You little..." Magna stood and began to shake Asta comedically.

" We protect the country, guard stuff... it's the manliest job in the world, you moron!" Magna said as he continued to shake Asta. " Why'd you wanna join in the first place, huh!?"

Deku brought a finger to his chin. So it was like being a hero...

The scantily clad girl suddenly spoke up.

" It's sort of like, you know..? Protecting the peace?" She drunkenly said. She then smiled. " I might meet a wonderful gentleman on bodyguard duty."

Deku wasn't able to not be nervous around her.

Her name is Vanessa Enoteca, she is a booze-loving witch who was expelled from a distinguished family... at least that's what Finral had told him.

Luck suddenly started shaking back and fourth.

" It's a fun job that lets you fight all the enemies you want." Luck said with an innocent smile. " If they are criminals you can beat them up as much as you want and not get in trouble!."

He was Luck Volta, a boy who smiles innocently as he duels people to the death. Definitely not someone Deku wanted to make enemies of.

" It's a wonderful occupation that my little sister respects more than anything" A blonde hair man said as his nose bleed. " I can use the wages to buy her thing she likes too."

Deku had learned his name was Gauche Adlai... and he was someone Deku could not feel comfortable around. He had heard he is a former prisoner and well... he can see why.

Suddenly a petite black haired girl suddenly jumped on the dinner table.

" You get to eat lots of food too!"

Her name was Charmy... that was all Deku knew about her, and that she loved food.

Suddenly next to Asta was... Asta. There were two Astas.

The fake Asta put his hand on Asta's shoulder

" Well... long story short, its a good job. We'll go on missions together soon. Lookin forward to it!" Fake Asta said to Asta.

The fake Asta's name was Grey... and he was a master of transformation magic.

" They're...weirdos!" Deku, Asta, and Noelle all thought together.

" And, so... I'm going to give you guys..." Magna said talking to Deku, Asta, and Noelle. " Your first mission!"

Deku smiled in anticipation. Here he could do some real hero work... he wondered what kind of cool mission he would be doin-

" You're going to the village of Saussy..." Magna interrupted. " To hunt boar."

Deku, Asta, and Noelle are stared at him with a deadpan look.

" Wh-what a stupid mission!" Asta yelled out.

" What's stupid about it?" Magna asked in anger.

" Shouldn't there be animal helpers we could ask for this?" Deku quietly asked.

" I can take out a boar with my bare hands!" Asta yelled out.

" Don't you go underestimating boars!" Magna yelled back at him. Yami suddenly walked up from behind Magna.

" The two of us lost a bet the other day... we promised this one old guy a favor for him, whatever he asked." Yami said with an unusual smile.

" He was looking to get rich quick so he could make his poor village wealthy... that geezer was quite a guy." Yami said while chuckling. " Humans are strong when they've got responsibilities..."

" But that means its not our problem!" Asta yelled out while violently shaking his hands in the air.

" He's right!" Noelle said while also shaking her hands... but less violently.

Yami then gave them a stone cold stare.

" Go or die, what's it gonna be?"

" We'll go!" Deku, Asta, and Noelle said at the same time.

" Remember to go past your limits." Yami said as he let out a small huff of smoke.

" Plus ultra..." Deku quietly said.

" What was that?" Yami asked in a threatening tone.

" N-Nothing sir." Deku answered.

Asta started jumping up and down.

" Still... its our first mission, I'm getting psyched." Asta yelled out.

Deku nodded.

" It is pretty exciting to start our real first magic knight mission." Deku said as he began to put on his hero costume.

" Me...? Go to a grimy village for some grimy old man? To get rid of a grimy boar?" Noelle said with a stoic expression.

" Say what?" Magna turned and stared at Noelle. " Got a problem, kid?"

Noelle huffed.

" Nobody's complaining..." Noelle then looked to the left with a small blush.

" ...I just... since I can't control my magic I wondered if it was really all right for me to go..."

Magna then scowled at her.

" Moron! If you go on lots of missions the control will take care of itself! Besides I'm your elder. I'll cover your butt for you." Magna yelled at her.

Deku walked over to her.

" I have trouble controlling my power as well..." Deku then made a fist. " Experience is everything..."

Noelle gave a slight nod.

" W-well... if you insist I'll go with you."

" Mister Magna, you're the man!" Asta yelled out to Magna.

" Cut it out, Dork-sta. I'm blushing over here." Magna said in a joking manner.

" By the way Finral doesn't know where this village is so we can't use his spatial magic to get there... we'll have to use magic brooms!" Magna said with a smirk.

" I can't fly on a broom." Asta said with an stoic expression.

" Neither can I." Noelle said in the same tone.

" I am unable to as well." Deku said.

Magna then face palmed before grabbing Asta and shaking him violently.

" Are you guys, kidding me? That's like the easiest thing ever! Why can't you do it, you idiots?"

" I have no magic." Asta said while puffing his chest out.

" Why are you so proud of that!?"

" I can't control my magic, so obviously I couldn't do it... how dumb of you." Noelle said in an snobby tone.

" Why're you so snobby!?"

"Ican'tflyasIhavenonaturalmagicasIwasbornquirklesssoitislikeIwasbornmagiclesslikeAstasoIdon'thavetheabilit-" Deku muttered out loud.

"Why can you talk so fast, broccoli head!?"

Magna then sighed.

" Well... guess there's no helping it..." Magna said before smirking. " I'll have to take you... on my sweet ride."

A broom with the skull of a bull with shades on suddenly appeared in front of everyone.

" Her name is Crazy Cyclone!"

" Tha-That is so cool!" Asta yelled out.

" It is pretty cool." Deku said with a slight smile. With the whole outfit, it reminded Deku of his childhood where he would dress up as All Might.

" Tacky!" Noelle yelled at the broom.

" WHAAAAAAAT?" Magna yelled out at Noelle. " Girls just can't see the artistic structural beauty here..."

" Tacky." Noelle said again.

Everyone hopped on to the broom... they could barely fit on it. It wasn't meant for four people, so everyone had to squeeze together very tight.

" All right... here we go!" Magna said as he began to sweat.

" Are you sure you're okay?" Noelle asked with a deadpan expression.

" A man... never goes back on his word!" Magna yelled out as the broom lifted off the ground and carried them into the air.

.

.

.

Shortly after, Magna landed right near the village. However something was off.

Magna was heavily sweating.

" What the hell is this?" Magna asked in confusion. " The village... its covered in mist?"

The village was covered in mist, it was almost impossible to see anything. The mist was so thick that Deku doubted it was just weather.

" This place sure has lousy weather!" Asta said.

" Don't be stupid." Noelle interrupted. " It's magic."

" Even if we go in there... I doubt we'll be able to reach our destination." Noelle admitted.

Magna turned towards Asta.

" Hey, Asta. Cut this mist with that sword of yours."

"Huh?" Asta then comedically waved his hand at Magna.

" Don't be silly, swords can't cut mist."

" YOU"RE THE IDIOT! YOUR SWORD CAN CUT ANY MAGIC!" Magna yelled out.

" Oh...right." Asta grabbed his black sword from his Grimoire.

He rapidly slashed at the mist.

The mist began to clear.

" There! The mist's clearing." Deku said.

They took a good look into the village and saw several villagers tied up in the middle of the village. Above them were several icicles.

" Commence execution."

The icicles then rained down on the villagers.

Deku immediately jumped forward.

Magna jumped above Deku.

"**Flame Magic: Explosive Scattershot!"** Magnas flames was split into several beams that destroyed all of the icicles.

Deku was surprised. Magna was able to get there and protect the villagers faster than him.

His respect for Magna just drastically went up.

The villagers looked in awe at the Black Bulls.

" It's the magic knights... did they come to save us!?" The villagers cried.

" What going on here?" Magna asked nervously.

Deku looked at the situation. Was it a hostage situation? Unlikely as whoever used that magic had the intent to kill the villagers...

A little boy began to cry.

" G-grandpa... your prayer was answered."

Magna turned and recognized the man the boy was talking to. The man was on the ground unmoving.

" Dude! Hey old man! Hang on..." Magna took a look at him and realized he was dead.

Magna's face darkened.

Deku clenched his fists.

Magna turned around.

" Was this you!?" Magna asked in anger at a man sitting on cement.

The man held a pocket watch in his hand. He was a tall lanky older looking man with a long scar going across his face.

" How dare you throw off the schedule?" The man asked with a deep voice.

" In three seconds... everyone dies." The man said as a Grimoire appeared in front of him.

A large ice boulder that was the size of at least two large boulder was hurled at Magna.

" Crap... I don't have enough magic to..." Magna thought to himself before seeing Deku and Asta run towards the ice boulder.

Deku was faster however. Green electricity surrounded Deku's body.

" One For All: 20%!" Deku called out as he caught the boulder head on. He stopped it in its path.

" Asta." Deku called out as Asta ran towards him with his black sword in hand.

Deku moved out of the way, as Asta sliced the boulder in half.

" You're going down." Deku and Asta said to the ice user.

The ice user was still sitting on cement away from Deku and Asta.

" Why the heck would you do something so terrible?" Asta asked.

Deku stepped forward. He took note of the situation, along with the ice user there were multiple people wearing robes that concealed their faces. It wouldn't turn out well if they all attacked...

" Who the heck are you people?" Asta yelled out as he pointed his sword at them.

The ice user just sighed in response.

One of the concealed wizards stepped forward.

" We hadn't heard that members of the magic knights would be coming..."

" Are they on an unofficial mission of some sort...?" One of them questioned.

" And how did they break through the mist barrier and enter the village...?"

The ice user looked at his pocket watch.

" Five minutes... The worthless villagers didn't know anything. We'll finish them off quickly." The ice user said before a dark expression appeared on his face.

" And hunt for what we seek." Asta leaped forward towards the ice user.

" Don't you ignore me!" Asta yelled out.

" Asta wait!" Deku called out

One of the concealed wizards held out one of their hands.

" **Mist Magic: Whirlpool of Illusory Mist."** Mist surrounded Asta.

" Don't think you can approach Lord Heath so easy-" Deku rammed his fist into the concealed wizard's stomach before he could finish his sentence. The wizard was instantly knocked out.

Asta then slashed at the mist around him and cut it in half.

The ice user now named Heath narrowed his eyes at Asta.

" He cut my ice magic earlier... so his sword can negate magic." Heath thought to himself. " In that case, I can't let him get close."

Heath then looked at Deku.

" I don't know what kind of magic the green-haired brat has... but it's strong enough to knock out someone with magic armor..." Heath thought to himself.

" I asked you why you tried to massacre the villagers!" Asta yelled out.

Deku looked at Heath. He almost seems to have no empathy... in that case the only thing Deku needed to do was save everyone and kick these guys butt.

Heath looked at Asta with an stoic expression.

" This village is in forsaken realm, where the commoners dwell." Health stated.

" Most inhabitants of the forsaken realm are an inferior breed. The only magic they can use is petty, everyday magic..."

" They're like animals who are unable to use their tools." Heath said as he narrowed his eyes at Asta. " These dumb beasts could rob me of my time. I was simply trying to clear them away beforehand."

" You have enough magic to join the magic knights, don't you?"

" You're simply trying to save them because it is your mission."

" Don't they look like pathetic animals, even to you...?"

Deku clenched his fists, and activated One For All. He had heard enough.

He was going to take this guy down.

" Those people who you call animals..." Deku said as he took one step forward.

" Those people... are the ones I will protect." Deku and Asta said as they charged towards Heath.

" I see..." Heath said as his face darkened. " So you value this filthy beasts..."

Three of the concealed wizards suddenly stretched their hands forward. Mist formed out of their hands.

Health then stretched his hand forward as ice shot out of his hand.

"** Ice and Mist Compound Magic: Endless Ice Cage."**

Hundreds of icicles formed around the villagers.

" Then can you protect this herd of animals like this?" Heath then sent the icicles flying down on them.

Asta swung and deflecting some of the ice back at Heath.

Black energy erupted from Deku's wrists as he called Black Whips. He swung at the icicles with his whips to knock them away.

" You can't defeat me like that." Heath said as he dissolved the ice that Asta sent back at hm. " I can make ice shards forever."

The amount of ice increased even more.

" Go ahead... try to protect them."

Deku grunted in frustration. There was so many ice shards that all he could do was defend. Two of his fingers still hadn't healed from the incident with Noelle... he was stuck here.

Magna blew up a bunch of shards that were about to hit some villagers.

" Asta, Deku, and I have our hands full defending the villagers..." Magna thought to himself as he blew up more ice.

" Plus... I'm running low on magic..." Magna then looked towards the concealed wizards. " The other guys have three magic users at magic knight level."

He then looked at Heath.

" And he hasn't even shown his full strength..." Magna gave a slight smirk. " What a great first mission... this is really bad news."

" But even so..." Magna blew up even more ice shards. " Real men don't cut and run!"

" It just so happens I'm a commoner as well... I'll protect you guys!" Magna yelled out at the villagers.

Splash!

Noelle attempted to hit Heath with her magic but missed.

Health gave a small smirk at her.

" I see one of you can't even control her magic... the Black Bulls must really be hunting for members."

" Weak beasts who can't even protect themselves..." Heath sighed. " If you abandon them, you'll survive magic knights."

Noelle's face darkened.

" I'm a royal... I have the strongest magic." Noelle thought to herself. " And yet... I'm just holding them back."

" Noelle!" Deku shouted out to her.

" With power that is too powerful for you to control, you just need to condense it... lower the voltage." Deku yelled out as he swung his black whips to destroy even more ice.

" Condense? How would I even lower the power?"

" Retreat, lady Noelle!" Magna yelled out.

" There's no point to my even being here..." Noelle thought to herself. " That's right I'm a royal... I mustn't die in a village like this, I should run."

Suddenly Noelle felt a tug on her arm. A little villager girl no older than eight had tears in her eyes.

" Miss magic knight...please save us."

Noelle looked at the girl before stepping forward. Her Grimoire suddenly opened up and words suddenly appeared.

_As the user grows...new magic's carved into the Grimoire._

" That's right." Noelle thought to herself. " This little girl is asking for help."

" I can't possible..." Suddenly magic erupted from Noelle. " Run away!"

The magic turned into water and the water gave shape into...

A dragon.

"** Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Lair!"**

The water dragon went into the air and destroyed all of the ice shards.

Deku recognized the water, it was the same as when she lost control... but she has somehow learned how to control that.

" I am royalty...and a Black Bull!" Noelle yelled out. "I will protect the people of this country!"

Magna then smirked.

" I knew it... See? You can do it when you try."

Deku looked at the water dragon in amazement.

" She only needed an emotional push to be this strong..." Deku then looked at Noelle " Noelle you're amazing."

" Wh-what is this magic?" Heath asked in shock.

Asta suddenly launched himself forward and cut down the three concealed wizards.

Heath grabbed out his Grimoire but suddenly a black whip grabbed his hand.

The black whip pulled him towards Deku. He tried to create ice magic but Noelle's water just instantly shattered it all.

" Detroit..." Deku called as he brought Heath towards him. Green electricity surrounded his right fist as he used One For All at 15%.

" Smash!" Deku called out as he smashed his fist into Heath's face knocking him into the ground.

Deku felt pain from his fist.

" Gah!" Deku let out a gasp of pain. He looked at his right fist.. at was frozen.

" He froze my fist as I hit him...?"

" You may be strong..." Heath said from the ground. " But your body is still just a normal human."

Ice formed around Heath.

" **Ice Magic: Heavenly Fang." **An ice pillar stabbed into Deku sending him flying. Deku fell onto the ground with a big thud.

" Sleep there... for eternity."

Asta jumped towards Heath.

" You bastard!" Asta yelled out only to suddenly stop. His legs were frozen. He quickly slashed at the ice before suddenly a ice pillar sent him flying into the air.

" That's some tremendously powerful magic..." Heath said talking about Noelle's water dragon. " However..." He then raised his fist.

" It looks like I'll be able to make an entrance for one!" Heath said as he began to freeze everything.

" It's been about 25 seconds... you seem to love stealing my time..."

Magna's face darkened. If he didn't do something all the villagers would freeze and die...

" I've almost have no magic left... but I gotta fight." Magna thought to himself. " Flame and ice... if we're talking magical attributes I've got the advantage."

" But this guys magic is so strong that... it doesn't even matter." Magna thought to himself. " Sorry Mister Yami, I'm pretty sure I can't wi-"

" I'm not done yet!" Asta shouted from behind Heath, he swung his sword at Heath. Only for Heath to stab Asta in the chest with an ice pillar, which sent him flying into the air.

" Too slow." Heath turned and saw Asta was still standing.

" I'm... not done yet." Asta huffed out.

Heath sighed.

" There's no way you can win this... just give up."

" I'm not gonna give... because I'm gonna become..." Asta then lifted his sword in the air.

" The Wizard King!" Asta yelled out.

Noelle looked at Asta in confusion.

" Wizard King... what's he talking about?" Noelle asked.

A large smirk appeared on Magna's face.

" You're a real man, Asta!" Magna said with a smirk.

He then walked outside of Noelle's water dragon.

" Wizard king...?" Heath asked. " A ridiculous dream... unfortunately, you're about to die."

A black whip suddenly went flying into the air towards Heath. Heath easily dodged it.

" You..." Heath said as he saw Deku standing up.

Deku was breathing heavily. His chest was bleeding from the ice pillar.

" I need... to help them." Suddenly the green Grimoire appeared in front of Deku. He grabbed it and opened it.

" T-This is..." Deku said in shock.

Magna stepped forward.

" Eat this! All the magic I've got left!"

" **Flame Magic: Prison Death Scattershot!"** A scattershot of flames was sent towards Heath.

" So this is your final magic...?" Heath then sent a horde of ice shards at Magna.

" You're much too wasteful." Heath then created a ice barrier in front of him in order to block Magnas attack.

Asta suddenly appeared behind Heath.

" It's not a waste." Asta said as he swung at some of the fire rays and sent them at Heath.

Boom!

It was a direct hit.

The ice shards were about to hit Magna, before water blew them up.

Noelle had saved Magna.

" You'd better thank me you spiky-haired delinquent." Noelle said to Magna. " Yes! Yessssssss! I controlled my magic!" Noelle thought to herself.

" I can still...move" Heath suddenly said as he used ice to propel him upwards.

Suddenly a multitude of black whips grabbed Heath and brought him to the ground.

" **Black Whips: Black Chain Prison!"** Deku called out with his Grimoire in front of him. He had unlocked some form of magic spell with his Grimoire. It allowed him to use more Black Whips then he usually could.

Asta suddenly appeared in front of Heath.

" Wa-Wait!"

" No way I'm gonna wait!" Asta said as brought his sword down, and cut into Heath knocking him out cold.

Heath was completely beaten.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**So theres the first mission of the new Black Bulls. I had a day off so I am able to get this chapter out a few days earlier than expected. It takes awhile to write these as I have to make sure I don't mess anything up canon-wise so I apologize if the next chapter doesn't come out for awhile. Thanks for the support!**

**Reviews**

**Robert Walker1: Yes thank you!**

**Nico2000: Thank for taking the time to review, I apologize if I get anything wrong as I did use google translate for your review. Your advice for how Deku introduces himself is good advice, thank you for that. Thanks for the support.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

_**Chapter 5: Aftermath**_

* * *

Asta slashed his sword across Heath's chest.

" This can't be." Heath thought to himself in despair. " I couldn't have been.. not by a boy like him...

" I wanted to be more use... to the master" Heath then fell to the ground.

The villagers started cheering.

" Th-they did it!"

Fire wrapped around Heath and each of the concealed wizards. Constraining them, and not allowing them to move.

Magna let out a small smirk.

" Courtesy of my flame binding magic..." Magna said with a small smirk. " You guys won't be moving for awhile."

Noelle looked at Magna in surprise.

" You're more clever than you look." Noelle complimented.

" Hey can it! I'm your superior!"

Suddenly water erupted from one of the concealed wizards.

" **Water Magic: Torrential Transport!" **Water erupted from his Grimoire pushing him away. He managed to get behind a building and was much too quick for Magna to catch with his low magic.

" Oh crap!" Magna yelled out. " I let one get away. Arrrrg I blew it!"

" What are you doing!?" Noelle asked. " Follow through properly!"

The giant water bubble suddenly fell on top of Noelle and Magna.

Magna couldn't help but let a laugh out.

" You've still got a long way to go, lady Noelle!"

"Didja see that!?" Asta suddenly yelled out. In front of him lay Heath unconscious.

" I may be a peasant... but I still won!" Asta suddenly fell over and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Deku started walking over to Asta and the others. His Grimoire floated above him, honestly it was perplexing how he had received a Grimoire. The craziest part of the Grimoire is what was inside the book. He was expecting to see words to a magic spell, but instead what he saw was...

His hero notebook notes.

It didn't make any sense on how they had gotten transferred to this world as well... maybe Grimoires are all linked and different per person. That would explain Asta's black Grimoire.  
When he took a look into his Grimoire, he saw his hero notes on Kamui wood... and they had notes on a specific move. Yet when he touched the notes... it was as though his body had learned how to use Black Whips to a whole new level.

Was that what magic did? It wasn't realistic but Deku wasn't in a realistic world. He took a look inside his Grimoire again.

There was only page and it was notes on Kamui Woods. Under his regular notes, it showed his new move: Black Chain Prison...so as he learned more "magic" moves his Grimoire would get bigger? That would help Deku see his progression and it would...

" Ow!" Deku called out as the same anti-magic bird from the magic knight exam pecked his head.

" Hey Deku!" Magna called out to him.

Deku noticed Magna had tied up the enemy wizards with fire... that was a pretty clever way of using fire magic.

Deku walked over to Magna and the others... before the anti-magic bird started pecking his head again.

" Ow! Will you stop that!?" Deku yelled out before noticing a stone in its mouth.

" What's that rock...?" Deku asked out loud.

" If you want that rock... you can have it!" One of the villagers said. " It was the village chief's protective charm..."

" You're our saviors!"

" Thank you so much!" The villagers yelled out.

Deku let out a small blush and smiled. The anti-magic bird then landed on Deku's head and began to make itself comfortable.

" You're welcome!" Deku said as he bowed.

Noelle was staring at Deku's head with a major blush on her face.

" Just look at those spiteful little eyes..." Noelle thought to herself. " How adorable!"

" You can come over here too!" Noelle said to the anti-magic bird.

The bird blinked owlishly before yawning and falling asleep.

Heath slowly blinked his eyes. He noticed he was tied up.

Magna turned towards him.

" Hey." He called out. " You awake scumbag?"

" I'm gonna rest up a bit more and as soon as my magic is back I'm taking you all in." Magna stated.

" You're gonna pay for what you did for the rest of your lives, losers." Magna yelled out.

Heath then took notice of the flame ropes around his chest.

" My magic's been sealed?" Heath questioned to himself.

" The magic knights are gonna make you talk." Magna said with a scowl. " Who the heck you are. What the heck you wanted. Everything."

" No they won't." Heath stated before ice erupted from his chest.

Magna eyes widened.

" He's got a magic item inside him..." Magna thought in realization.

" **Ice Magic: Ice Burial."** Icicles erupted from him and surrounded Heath in ice.

The ice then broke apart... killing Heath and the captured concealed wizards.

Deku's eyes widened in shock. He clenched his fists in anger. It was something that while uncommon did happen back in his world. But even so... for someone to value life so little...

" You idiots... what do you take life for..." The pocket watch then hit the ground.

.

.

.

**Underground Somewhere**

The concealed wizard that got away was on one knee.

" Heath did that...?" A ominous voice asked.

" I see..." The voice continued. " And the Black Bulls have the magic stone..."

" Still, the Black Bulls are nothing, we can do whatever we want with them, whenever we choose." The ominous figure then reached towards a wall with his hand.

" The resurrection is at hand..." The wall was covered in what looked glyphs with stones inside them.

.

.

.

" You guys..." Yami called out with a large smile to the gang as they returned to the Black Bulls base. " Had a real rough time out there!"

" Whatever... good job, you idiots!"

" Yes sir!" Asta and Magna yelled out.

" Why does Yami look happy about it being rough?" Noelle thought to herself.

Deku gave a slight smile. It was a rough experience... but he had completed his first magic knight mission.

Vanessa had walked in the room with her Black Bull robe on.

" The magic investigation department is examining what the criminals left behind, but they haven't gotten any important information." Vanessa stated.

" That pocket watch he left was valuable, considering that and how they acted... they might be extremists or dissidents from the noble realm..."

" Well it doesn't matter." Yami suddenly spoke up.

" In recognition of your actions..." Yami then held up a star. " The Wizard King has rewarded us a star!"

" Whoa!? For real!?" Magna said in surprise.

" A star? What's a star for?" Deku asked in confusion.

Vanessa then spoke up.

" The nine magic knight squads compete to see how many stars they can get. It's an honor thing and right now Golden Dawn is at top." Vanessa stated. " Right now they have seventy."

On a wall covered in stars, Vanessa used her magic and removed a star.  
Deku looked at the wall in confusion.

" Great!" Yami yelled out. " That makes for a nice neat minus thirty!" Yami yelled out with happiness.

Everyone sweat-dropped at him.

" Huh?" Deku asked in confusion.

" Y'know if we didn't bust up that town on that mission..."

" That puts us exactly 100 stars behind Golden Dawn, finally."

Yami then grabbed out three bags and gave them to Deku, Asta, and Noelle.

" And here. Your wages for the month."

" Whoa! Money!" Asta yelled out.

Deku looked inside and noticed quite a few coins inside. He had no idea how the currency here worked however.

" It's barely anything." Noelle said as she stared at the bag.

" Congratulations on your first first day!" Vanessa congratulated them.

" This means you'll want to go shopping in the castle town right? I'm free, I'll take you guys."

Deku looked at her in confusion.

" Castle town?"

.

.

.

" Woah!" Deku called out as they walked into the castle town called Kikka. Kikka is a castle town located in the upper center of the Common realm. Most people who come here are commoners from the Common realm.

" Woah! Is that the Black Bulls?" A person said as they passed by.

Deku gave a slight nervous glance.

" There's a lot of commotion..." Deku quietly said. The castle town was full of buildings

made of stones and did not look modern at all. Deku assumed everything in this world leaned on the more fantasy look than the modern look.

" It's fine, its fine." Vanessa assured. " Just having magic knights around deters criminals."

" Besides..." Vanessa then turned to Noelle. " We might attract a fine guy or two!" She said as she waved several bottles of booze.

" Healthy recovery herbs, consumable magic item... once we pick up the major stuff, I'll take you guys somewhere special!"

" Somewhere special?" Deku asked in confusion as Vanessa let them to an alley.

" Here! Over here!" Vanessa said as half her body was in a wall.

Everyone followed after her and entered the wall... and found a secret new alley. There were several small shops set up and shady looking individuals all around.

" It's the black market!" Vanessa stated.

" It's a teensy bit dangerous but they've got some super-effective stuff here."

" Hey Vanessa! I've got some good stock in!" Someone called out to her.

" Surprise?" Vanessa asked Noelle. " I know nobles like you would never come into places like this..."

" But you have trouble controlling your magic right... they sell magic items that can help with your control." Vanessa stated.

Noelle only humphed in response. She couldn't lie though...an item to help her would be useful.

Deku looked around as he took in his surroundings. Back in his world it was illegal to deal with the black market... but he supposed the rules here were much different.  
He had to be careful though... he had no idea what to expect out of the black market.

" Huh?" Asta said as he turned. " Things are really jumping over there."

" That's a casino, amateurs should take it easy..." Asta then saw Magna throwing all of the money he got.

Well... they "should" take it easy...

" Thief!" A old grandma yelled out as a wrapped up gift was stolen from her.

Deku's hero senses immediately went off. After interning with Endeavor, he was able to react extremely quickly to situations like this.

Green electricity surrounded Deku as he used One For All at 8%. Deku jumped after him, the thief was surprisingly quick but... Deku was faster. He immediately caught up to him.

The thief looked behind him and saw Deku right behind him.

" S-Shit..." The thief then grabbed out something from his pocket.

It was a small knife but magic was radiating from it...

" **Magic Item: Paralysis Knife." **The knife was thrown, Deku planned on dodging it but noticed it was flying towards one of townsmen.

Deku used Black Whip and grabbed the knife and broke it against the ground. He then jumped in front of the thief and tackled him to the ground.

" You're under arrest!" Deku said as he pinned the thief to the ground. He quickly tied the thief up.

Deku then handed the wrapped gift back to the old grandma.

" Thank you, magic knights!"

" Take care grandma!" Vanessa said as she waved back to the old lady.

" Wow Deku! I knew you were fast..." Vanessa then gave Deku a hug. " I didn't think you were so fast, nice job capturing him!"

" S-So close." Deku thought to himself.

The grandma walked down the alleyway.

" I've never seen that type of magic before... was that even magic?" The grandma was suddenly replaced by a tall blonde-haired gentlemen with a star like mark on his forehead.

" He's a pretty interesting kid." The man said with a slight smile. " This is why I love wandering around in disguise."

A small bubble appeared in front of the man.

"_ I finally found you_!" Someone said from the bubble. The bubble was a way of communicating with long distances.

" _What you are doing... **Wizard King**_**!**?"

The man just chuckled.

" Wandering around the castle town looking for new magic. That's what." The man now identified as the Wizard King stated.

_" Do you understand your posit-_"

" Every meeting with magic is completely unique."

_" That doesn't-"_

" I never know what sort of magic I'll run into, or where."

_" Would you listen to me, you magic geek?"_

" And now I think I'll go in search of new magic again..."

_" This is no time for nonsense! We have an ab-"_

" An abnormal situation on our hands... Am I right?" The Wizard King asked once again interrupting.

" _Huh?_" The voice questioned.

" Don't worry, I found someone interesting."

_" Huuuuh!?_"

The Wizard King walked away with the biggest smirk on his face.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**And heres the epilogue to the first mission!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Reviews. **

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate your thoughts on the chapters.**

**Issei: Good to know ;)**

**Nico2000: Thank you! I will work even harder!**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Dungeon

**Chapter 6: First Dungeon**

* * *

" Heads up guys..." Yami spoke to the Black Bulls. " A new dungeon was just discovered."

" A dungeon!" Every Black Bull except Deku and Asta yelled out.

" A dungeon... what's a dungeon?" Asta.

Deku suddenly pulled a pen from out of nowhere and began to write in his Grimoire. He quickly flipped to a new page and labeled the page " Dungeon". He patiently waited.

" Are you for real!?" Magna yelled out at Asta. " You don't know what a dungeon is?"

" Dungeons are like ancient tombs. They hold relics left behind by people waaaay back." Magna yelled out. " Sometimes they've got methods for using powerful ancient magic an super-valuable magical items! They're awesome!"

" Whoaaaa!" Asta yelled out as he eyes comically turned into stars.

Deku furiously wrote all that down. Dungeons were basically a dungeon from an rpg game... this world made less and less sense. Deku brought a finger to his chin. Would that mean he needed to " upgrade" his gear?

Where would he go to do that?

Luck suddenly spoke up.

" But the people back then set crazy magic traps... so nobody could use that stuff for evil. They're super fun, dangerous place!" Luck yelled out with glee.

" Whoaaaa!" Asta yelled out.

" That's not fun at all..." Deku thought to himself.

" Because of the danger and so the relics aren't stolen for nasty reasons, the magic knights always explore them." Vanessa spoke up.

Deku nodded. That made sense, the magic knights would most likely confiscate the magic items inside so those with evil intentions wouldn't get their hands on them.

" Especially this dungeon..." Yami spoke up. " It showed up near the border of a hostile country. This has to be done perfectly so nothing is stolen."

Deku nodded.

" I'll go-" Deku was then interrupted by Asta.

" Let me goooo! Asta yelled out.

Yami then sighed.

" Sure get in there kid... actually the Wizard King asked for you." Yami said pointing at Deku. " You can go as well I guess Asta."

" Huh?" Deku and Asta both asked in utter confusion.

The Wizard King? Deku had heard of the guy but had never actually seen him in person. Deku was positive he had never met the guy... so why did he personally asked for him?

Asta turned towards Deku.

" Say whaaaaat? The Wizard King personally asked for you? That's...that's..." Asta yelled out. " That's so cool!"

" I knew you were someone special!" Asta said as he gave Deku a pat on the back.

Deku gave a nervous laugh in response. If the Wizard King personally wanted Deku to go... he had no choice but to go. He stood up and gave his most confident smile.

" Let's do it."

Asta then smirked at Deku.

" Personally chosen by the Wizard King... I'm not gonna let you surpass me Deku!" Asta then began to do hundreds of pushups. " I'll collect hundreds more magic items then you!"

Deku just gave a small exasperated sigh in response.

Yami puffed out some smoke.

" Listen up Noelle and Luck, you two will be going with them as well." Yami stated. They nodded at him before quickly departing.

Yami let out some smoke as they departed.

" How do suppose the Wizard King knew of Deku?" Magna asked.

Yami sighed.

" The boss sees stuff we can't see... plus he's weird." Yami said before slightly chuckling.

" I wonder if Noelle's okay..." Vanessa said as she leaned up against a couch.

" Dangerous, important missions are what make newbies surpass their limits and grow... probably." Yami stated. " Well, Luck's with them. They should be fine."

" That guy's ability for detecting mana is off the charts... he's better than a noble." Yami said with a small smirk. " If his personality wasn't so completely busted, all of the magic knight squads would've been fighting for him."

" That busted personality is what I'm worried about."

.

.

.

They quickly arrived at the dungeon and entered it.

" Excuse me! Could you not step on my foot!?" Noelle yelled out at Asta.

" I can't help it! It's pitch black." Asta talked back as they traveled through the darkness of the dungeon.

" That's because you dropped the light!" Noelle yelled back at Asta.

" Hey is this it!?" Luck called out as they entered a room. Some much needed light erupted from the room.

They entered the room and noticed how big it was. There were several different entrances that most likely led to different parts of the dungeon. Even at the top of the room were several entrances to a different part of the dungeon.

Deku looked up and couldn't even see the top of the room. It was an incredible view, it really felt like an video game dungeon!

" Whooooooa!" Asta yelled out. " What's up with this place!?"

" It looks like the space got warped by magic." Luck answered.

Deku's eyes widened. Magic could even manipulate space?

Magic was insane in this world.

" The mana floating around here is way stronger than what's outside." Luck stated.

" Is it?" Deku questioned. He couldn't feel a difference between outside and in here.

" Wait... are you telling me you can't feel all this mana!?" Noelle yelled out at Deku.

" Uh...no" Deku answered.

" I can't feel anything either!" Asta yelled out.

Noelle face-palmed.

" Don't tell me... you two don't even know what mana is!?

" Geez! I know what mana is!" Asta yelled out.

Deku smiled nervously.

" Um... what's mana?" Deku asked sheepishly.

Noelle sighed.

" Mana is supernatural energy that exists in this world and inside people. Mages activate their spells by expending mana." Noelle finished before noticing Deku had suddenly grabbed out a notebook and was writing things down frantically.

" Uh... where did you get that notebook?"

Deku put the notebook away in one of his pockets.

" Um... nowhere."

" Mana is what royals like you have by the truckload!" Asta yelled out. " And what I don't at all... the source of magic!"

Asta then dropped to the ground.

" That's it! That's mana!" Asta then slammed his fist into the ground.

Suddenly right after he slammed his fist on the ground, a magic ward appeared around his hand. A giant ice mountain erupted from the ground heading towards Asta.

" A trap spell!?" Noelle called out.

Asta then grabbed out his black sword and cut the ice mountain in half.

" Th-That's dangerous..." Noelle noted.

" Oh! Here it is, Asta!" Luck said pointed to a small circle that looked like it was drawn with chalk.

Luck then pushed Asta on it and another magic trap spell erupted from it. Asta quickly cut it in half.

" What're you doing!?" Asta and Deku yelled out at him.

Luck let out an innocent smile.

" Whoa, amazing!" Luck then stepped on another trap and let out a giggle.

Asta cut the trap in half.

And then cut the next trap.

And the next one.

And the next one.

Several minutes later... all of the traps inside the room had been set off.

" Ahaha, this is great!" Luck said with a innocent smile. " So thrilling!"

Deck, Noelle, and Asta all stared at Luck with horror.

" If we stay with this guy... we'll die!" They all thought together.

" That anti-magic weapon of yours is really something! I'd like to fight you in two or three years!" Luck said with a smile.

" If you keep that thing out and ready, this dungeon won't give us any problems."

" Yessir!" Asta answered.

" Now then..." Luck then began to detect mana in the dungeon. He detected mana that wasn't from any of the Black Bulls.

" I knew it. There are others here!" Luck thought to himself.

A devilish smile appeared on his face.

" The strongest-looking one is..." Lightning suddenly formed around Luck's feet, creating lighting boots.

"**Lightning Creation Magic: Holy Lightning Boots"**

"H-Huh?" Everyone questioned as they saw Luck jump away from them.

" Something important just came up!" Luck said with a laugh. " You guys go ahead and explore the dungeon!"

" W-Wat a... where are you going!?" Luck was already gone, he had gone through one of the ceiling's entrances and was far too gone.

" Wha...What is he thinking!?" Noelle asked in shock.

" That... was so cool!" Asta yelled out.

Deku was amazed at Luck's control of lightning. He had fought him earlier but... his way of manipulating was so top level. Deku just didn't understand why he would abandon them though. As Deku was thinking to himself, vines suddenly erupted towards all three of them.

Deku reacted too slow as the vines grabbed ahold of him. He activated One For All at 20% and began to rip them off his body.

Noelle had been caught, Asta immediately grabbed his black sword and freed Noelle but vines suddenly grabbed ahold of him.

" **Wind Creation Magic..."**

Giant swords of wind suddenly stabbed into the vines freeing Asta from their clutches.

" **Wind Blade Shower." **

Asta landed with a small thud.

Noelle looked in the direction the wind magic had come from.

" What was that powerful accurate spell?" Noelle thought to herself. " Who on earth..."

" Oh, come to think of it..." Yami said while reading a newspaper. " The Golden Dawn is sending a few people into the dungeon too."

" I wonder... if they will get along." Yama asked with a small smile.

A big smile appeared on Asta's face as three individuals stood before him.

" And now..." A black-haired individual said as he stood ahead of the other two.

" I've repaid that debt... Asta!" Yuno said with a smirk.

" Yuno!" Asta and Deku said in surprise.

" Yuno..." One of the individuals said from behind Yuno. " Why did you save them?"

" Our mission is merely to capture the dungeon. In other words we must reach the treasure hall in the center as quickly as possible. We don't have time to both with them!"

This man's name was Klaus Lunettes. He is a member of the Golden Dawn. He had silver hair and had glasses on.

He must be some form of noblemen, Deku thought to himself. His hair reminded him of Noelle.

" Hey, Yuno!" Asta called out. " What's with the rude four-eyes!?"

" Senior member." Yuno simply said.

Klaus suddenly turned to Asta.

" Four-eyes... you're the rude one! I'm a noble! Don't speak as if we're equals!" He yelled out.

Deku nodded. So was silver hair a sign of a noble? Maybe it was just a coincidence that both he and Noelle had the same hair color.

" My, my! If it isn't Noelle!" The third individual spoke to Noelle in a gentle voice.

Her name was Mimosa Vermillion, she was a member of Golden Dawn. She was a brunette with rather large " proportions".

" Good day to you." Mimosa said with a blight smile. " I haven't seen you since the royal family dinner party last year."

Deku walked over to Noelle.

" You know her?" He questioned.

" Yes... sort of." Noelle said with a small sigh. " My cousin Mimosa! Why did she have to be here too!?" Noelle questioned to herself.

" I heard that the Black Bulls are a barbaric group. Are you all right!?" Mimosa asked with worry.

" Hmph! What about you, Mimosa? Can someone as dim-witted as you survive as part of the Golden Dawn?" Noelle asked with a smirk.

Uh oh. Deku had bad feeling about where this conversation was going. It reminded him of conversations between Midnight and Mt. Lady... which never ended well.

" Yes! Everyone's very kind. Thanks to them, I'm able to use my magic without worry." Mimosa said with a slight giggle. " You couldn't control your magic at all, Noelle. How has that gone for you?"

" She as obliviously rude as ever! I really can't stand her..." Noelle thought to herself.

" The other day on a mission, the three of us..." Mimosa sad with a smile. " Received a star from Wizard King!"

Klaus gave a small smirk at them while pushing his glasses up.

Asta then began to chuckle evilly.

" Yeah, we got a star a few days back too!" Asta yelled out with pride.

Noelle crossed her arms and gave a small smile.

" Liar." Klaus then poked Asta in the head. " As if mere Black Bulls newbies could get a star so easily."

" It's impudent of them to even give you this mission."

" The Wizard King asked for us directly!" Asta yelled out.

" Another transparent lie."

" I'm not lying!"

Asta then pointed to Deku.

" Right Deku? The Wizard King asked for you directly?" Asia asked.

Klaus turned and stared at Deku.

" Uh... yeah." Deku quietly said.

Klaus looked down on Deku.

" Prosperous! I can't feel any magic coming from you... no way the Wizard King asked for you directly..." Klaus said before sighing.

" Come to think of it... isn't there supposed to another of you? Don't tell he left you and fled home?"

" Or has already fallen prey to a trap spell?" Klaus asked with a small chuckle.

Deku, Asta, and Noelle felt sweat fell off their face.

Where was Luck?

.

.

.

Somewhere in the dungeon...

" Yahoo!" Luck was darting down the corridor.

" Next, turn left..."

" I can't wait to find out... how strong these guys are." Luck said with an innocent smile.

.

.

.

" We can't just say he left us and went off somewhere..." The Black Bulls thought together.

Klaus then pushed up his glasses.

" Either way, they're a pack of ne'er-do-wells who abandon their new members." Klaus said with a slight chuckle.

" The Black Bulls... are a filthy disgrace to the magic knights!" Klaus said as he looked down upon the Black Bulls.

Asta then angrily turned toward Klaus.

" Just you wait, the Black Bulls are gonna capture this dungeon first!" Asta yelled out. " You group with the weird masked boss!"

Deku grabbed his head in exasperation.

" Please don't make this a competition..."

" Weird mask...?" Klaus asked in anger. " You scum! Are you mocking our sublime Captain Vangeance?"

" In any case your captain is the weird one." Klaus yelled out. " Why all those muscles!? Why the tank top!?"

" What was that? He's macho and completely awesome!"

Deku and Yuno looked at the scene in annoyance.

" Talk about wasting time." Yuno thought to himself.

Klaus then energetically pushed up his glasses.

" Fine, you fools!" Klaus yelled out. " We'll show you guys the difference between the top magic knights and you dregs! Mimosa!" Klaus called out.

" Okay!" Mimosa said with a smile.

Mimosa grabbed out her Grimoire and plants erupted from t.

" **Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost." **The plants formed a map of the entire dungeon.

" Ummm... All right. I know the rough layout of this dungeon." Mimosa stated.

" Yuno!" Klaus ordered out.

" Right." Yuno said as his Grimoire appeared. Wind erupted out and carried all three of them into the air.

"**Wind Creation Magic: Celestial Wind Arc."**

" Try as best as you can." Klaus said with a slight chuckle.

" He's carrying three people easily!" Noelle said in amazement.

Deku let out a small smile. Yuno was amazing, anytime he did anything it was almost always perfect.

Asta let out a smirk.

" Let's see who gets to the treasure hall first!" Asta yelled out.

" And? What are we going to do?" Noelle asked in shock. " We don't have any tracking spells!"

Deku looked around. It would be tough to find the treasure room, if anything it would be located in the center of the dungeon... but Deku assumed the dungeon was structured like a maze.

Deku felt the black anti-magic bird fly off his head. It flew to one of the random entrances, and pointed at it.

" Nero!?" Noelle asked outloud.

Deku looked at Noelle in confusion.

" Nero?" Deku.

Noelle then blushed.

" W-Well I decided since that bird is always hanging around, we could give it a n-name..."

Deku let out a smile.

" It's a great name! Asta!" Deku called out to Asta. " I think I found our route!"

* * *

**Chapter End! **

**The start of the first dungeon, next chapter will be the conclusion of the dungeon. Took me a bit to get this out, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Reviews**

**Nostalgiaishere: Thank you for the criticism, I will try to improve on my ****incorporation of Asta.**

**ProjectIceman: To be honest... anyone would think Asta is too loud haha. Thanks for the review.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Deku's got a wide forehead so... if ya know ya know. Thanks for the review.**

**Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dungeon Crawling

Chapter 7

" Hah... the fools, as if they could ever beat us." Klaus said as they flew through the dungeon. " Two boys without any magic... what is the Black Bulls captain thinking?"

" Klaus..." Yuno spoke up. " If I were you... I wouldn't underestimate Asta."

Klaus gave a scowl at Yuno.

" You forsaken realm peasant..." Klaus thought to himself. " You may have the four-leaf clover, but don't think I've accepted you yet!"

Klaus let out a small scoff.

" Hah! Hopefully he can get out of this dungeon alive! I'm trying to capture this dungeon as quickly as possible for my country's sake." Klaus stated.

" A message for the Wizard King!" Someone yelled out inside the castle of the Clover Kingdom.

" The Golden Dawn and Black Bull magic knights have begun to explore the dungeon... and we have confirmed the invasion of mage troops from the Diamond Kingdom!"

" The Diamond Kingdom is our kingdom's neighbor! A country of invaders that has been striving to expand its territory in recent years!" A cloaked mage then spoke up.

" If the dungeon's ancient magic falls into the hands of country like that, things could get ugly!"

" How strong is the enemy force?" Another cloaked mage asked.

The messenger gulped nervously.

" The enemy's army is led by Lotus of the Abyss!"

Everyone in the room looked shocked.

" Lotus of the Abyss! Are You serious?"

" The Lotus!?"

The Wizard King smiled.

" Ah! I met him on the battlefield years back! He was tough! He used fascinating magic as well..."

" THIS IS NO TIME FOR CAREFREE WORDS, YOUR MAJESTY!"

" William seems to have sent an interesting boy as well. It's fine no worries."

" Our kids are strong."

Back at dungeon several people wearing robes with diamonds on them groaned and were unconscious.

" Huh..." Luck said as he held a Diamond Kingdom mage up in the air with a lighting claw. " You guys are weak."

Luck then turned his head to the only remaining member.

" But... you aren't are you?"

The man put his hand on his face.

" Wow... you got me there. Nothing good comes of making the hurdles too high." The man then began to scratch his goatee.

" Energetic young power... is frightening stuff." The man had an open chest robe that showed off his chest hair. He had black hair and stared at Luck with a calculating look.

" You sure are tough... taking out my underlings that easily."

" Ah ha ha! Well, they were just underlings you know. You're the chief as long as you're tough, it's no problemo!"

The man noticed Luck's lightning boots.

" So you wrap yourself in lightning magic to fight... pretty practical, and I bet it's got high attack power...fast too."

" I tell ya, there's young power growing up all over the place. This old man's running scared."

Luck then smiled at the man.

" What sort of magic do you fight with?"

The man then sat up from the ground.

" Mmm, well... you look like you're raring to go, but... you clovers are after the dungeon treasure hall too, aren't you?" The man then got into a running stance.

" We don't really need to fight, do we?" Let's just compete without the violence! C'mon, let's do that! See ya!" The man then started to run away.

"Nope." Luck simply responded as he suddenly appeared behind him with his lightning boot prepared to strike the man's head.

" He's fast!" The man thought to himself.

Smoke suddenly erupted from the man as he dodged Luck's kick.

" He dodged!" Luck then noticed the smoke. " Smoke?"

" Wow. Scary stuff." The man said as he held out his Grimoire.

" I understand why you clovers are mad. We keep invading your country, I'm sorry the Diamond Kingdom's being such a nuisance.."

" We've got it rough too though. We're low on resources... we've got to live, there's no helping it."

" I've got three daughters of my own, you see."

Luck suddenly flew towards him at a incredible speed, the man attempted to dodge but his face got cut.

" As long as I get to fight tough guys, I'm good!" Luck said with a smile as he stood on a pillar.

The man then sighed.

" Looks like I managed to the catch the eye of a maniac... I just might cry..."

"RRRRRRRGH!" Asta yelled out as he climbed a wall upside down.

" EEEEEEK!" Noelle yelled out. " What's wrong with this place!? The gravity's gone insane!" She said as she floated mid air.

As soon as they had gone the way Nero had shown them, the gravity went all kinds of funky. Deku was hanging on a floating cube.

" Is this really the way to go Nero?" Deku asked. Unsurprisingly he did not receive an answer.

Asta then noticed something running.

It was a... treasure chest with legs.

" THAT"S THE TREASURE!"

" NO IT"S REALLY NOT!" Noelle yelled back.

Not listening, Asta chased after the treasure chest and opened it... only to find intestines and a beating heart.

Deku, Asta, and Noelle gave a deadpanned look at the chest.

Asta then bent over.

" I regret everything I just did." Asta said as he began praying.

BOOM!

Luck attempted to attack the black-haired man, but he dodged by using smoke once again.

" Impetuous, aren't you?" The man said with a sigh.

" Quit avoiding me! Let's fight!" Luck said with a smile.

" Hey, that robe!" The man called out. " I remember now! The Black Bulls!"

" I fought your captain once, when we were young... he was pretty hot-blooded too."

Luck gave a smile in response.

" You know the captain?"

The man then lowered his shirt showing a sword wound.

" He gave me this giant wound... I wet myself and ran away... man that was scary."

" He had an odd fighting style. He was the only guy younger than me I couldn't beat."

Luck gave a big smile in response.

" Suddenly you're worth fighti-" Luck then felt wobbly.

"Hm?" Luck questioned.

Luck then launched himself at the man attempting to attack him but the man easily dodged it.

" Too slow!" The man then kicked Luck and hit him away.

Luck felt his body getting weaker.

" Little by little... welcome to the depths of the abyss." The man said.

" What is this? Magic!?" Luck questioned to himself. " But I don't remember getting hit with anything like this..."

" Heh heh heh... Actually right now... this space is covered in my magic."

" It's smoke so very thin you can't see it."

" Weakening Smoke Magic: Garden Of Plundering Smoke."

Luck's smile went away.

" My body isn't listening to me." Luck thought to himself. " Is it a slow-acting spell that lowers physical abilities?"

" If it was an attack you could see... you'd probably dodge it, right?" The man said with a smile.

" I clamped my magic down to the minimum and used it on the sly, so you wouldn't notice. I did it while you were fighting my underlings."

" They didn't go down in vain, they were sacrifices, to allow me to use this spell." The man then gave a slight smirk.

" That's really important... wouldn't you say?"

" It's all about teamwork!"

The Golden Dawn were flying through the dungeon at a incredible speed.

" We're almost there!" Mimosa stated as she stared at her map. Not long after they arrived at a giant door.

" That's amazing!" Mimosa said as she stared at the giant door.

" Hmph!" Klaus pushed his glasses up. " So this is all dungeons are? That wasn't difficult."

" How do you think we get in?" Yuno asked.

Mimosa looked around.

" The Black Bulls aren't here yet." Mimosa noticed.

" Of course not, they couldn't be faster than we are." Klaus stated.

Suddenly ice-like crystals erupted from the ground stabbing Mimosa.

" Mimosa!" Klaus yelled out in shock and worry. He quickly grabbed her out of the crystals...

" You're alive, right!?" Klaus asked in worry.

Mimosa made a small grunt to answer his question.

" Mana detection is her specialty, and she didn't notice!?" Klaus questioned to himself. " Mimosa's magic-shielding cloak is torn!"

" It wasn't a trap spell..."

" Who are you!?" Klaus yelled out.

A man began to walk towards them.

" Who's there?" The man said in a monotone voice. " Who's in my way?"

Yuno and Klaus glared at the man.

" Move." He simply said. The man had white hair and a diamond implanted in the middle of his forehead.

" Trusty friends..." The black-haired man stated. " Are worth their weight in gold."

" Alright sorry, kid. Sit tight and save what strength you've got."

Win...

Win, and keep winning...

Luck!

A smile appeared on Luck's face.

" Wait." Luck called out. The man stopped and looked at Luck.

" Things haven't been... this interesting in ages." Lightning suddenly surrounded Luck's hand as he leaped and cut the black-haired man's face. The lightning formed a thick lightning claw.

" C'mon." Luck then looked at the man with a psychotic smile. " Let's fight more!"

The man gave a soft smile.

" I'd rather not...snuff out a promising ember,but... it looks like this isn't going to be easy." The man said as he rubbed the sear mark Luck had caused him.

Lightning surrounded both of Luck's arms, turning his arms into lightning claws.

Luck... A hand slapped Luck across his face.

" Why can't you do something this easy!?" A women asked.

" How many times do I have to tell you!?"

" Why are you smiling?"

A young Luck was smiling after getting slapped in the face.

" Why can't you get angry or cry!?"

" Why were you born like that!?"

A lightning ball formed in Luck's lightning claw.

" Hey!"

" You're kidding right!?"

" A commoner just beat... a noble!?"

A young Luck stood above a beaten down noble.

" That hasn't happened since our school's magic exchange competition began!"

" Beating a noble! That's unheard of!"

" Aw, man! I was picking on that guy! He's gonna get me!"

" He's always smiling too. So freaky!"

" Steer clear of that guy. He'll work you over good!"

Young Luck heard everyone as he walked down a hall.

Luck shot off the lightning ball from his lightning claw at the black-haired smoke user.

" Lightning Magic: Thunderbolt Destruction."

Smoke surrounded the black-haired man as he used it to dodge the lightning ball. Luck suddenly appeared in front of him and swung at a incredible speed, the smoke user was barely able to dodge it.

" That was close..." The man began to sweat. " I weakened him, but his senses and his speed are even sharper!"

" You beat a noble with magic!?" The woman who had slapped him said in amazement. " Luck! That's fantastic."

Young Luck just smiled in response.

She then hugged Luck.

" I had no idea you had that kind of magic of magic!"

" Almost nobody beats nobles. You're something special."

" Keep right on winning."

" Win, win... win, and keep winning!"

"Win...win... and keep winning." Luck thought to himself.

" Sorry." The black-haired man said as his Grimoire appeared in front of him. " I can't afford to lose either."

Smoke formed like a cross, covered Luck.

" Smoke Creation Magic: Binding Cross Prison"

" Solid smoke?" Luck questioned. " I can't move!"

" This burns up a heck of a lot of magic, so I didn't want to use it... I'm beat." The man said as he scratched the back of his head. " You can't zip around now kid."

" All right then. I wonder how our new kid's getting along. It's hard communicating with that one. Maybe it's a generation gap thing?"

The white-haired mage stared intently at Yuno and Klaus.

A Grimoire suddenly appeared in front of Mimosa. Plants erupted from it and picked up Mimosa.

" Plant Recovery Magic: Dream-Healing Flower Cradle."

" I'm really sorry..." Mimosa said in regret. " I'm the healer and I went down first..."

" Don't worry about it. Just focus on healing yourself!" Klaus ordered.

Klaus stared at the white-haired mage's robe. It had a crest that resembled a diamond.

" That crest... The Diamond Kingdom!? He's one of the invaders' mages!?" Klaus questioned to himself.

" You scoundrel!" Klaus then pointed at the white-haired man. " You'd attack a woman from behind!? Is that the act of a warrior!?"

" ..." The man stared at Klaus.

" I don't understand you." Diamond like spears shot towards Mimosa.

" They're all the same. Just pebbles by the wayside."

A Grimoire appeared in front of Klaus.

A giant metal wall formed in front of Klaus.

" Steel Creation Magic: Full Metal Fortress."

" Back me up, Yuno!"

" Yes, sir." Yuno answered swiftly.

" We'll show this Diamond bastard... the power of Clover's Golden Dawn!"

" Awright! This way's a lot easier!" Asta yelled out. Noelle and Deku were running right behind Asta.

They noticed they were getting close to the end of the corridor.

" Could it be...?" Noelle asked. " Is the treasure hall really down here!?"

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard on the floor above them.

" Huh!? Wazzat?" Asta questioned.

" Could it be Luck?" Deku questioned.

" This magic..." Noelle recognized the magic. " It's definitely Luck... I think he's fighting with someone."

" For real!?" Asta questioned. " We've gotta go help!"

" I don't know if we really have to... He's only doing what he wants to, you know?" Noelle stated.

" Besides if there are other people after this dungeons's treasure hall, we need to hurry."

Deku and Asta began to sweat as they had to decide what to do.

Giant steel spears appeared behind Klaus as he prepared to attack the white-haired enemy mage. Giant diamond like attacks were blocked by Klaus's steel wall, but it wouldn't last much longer.

" This guy..." Klaus thought to himself in worry. " What a powerful attack! He isn't even using a Grimoire. Not only that, but his magic doesn't even seem to be weakening..."

" If this goes on..."

" Yuno!" Klaus called out. " While I'm fighting him, you get to the treasure hall!"

Yuno gave Klaus a hesitant look.

" He's tough!" Yuno called out. " If you fight him without backup, even you will..."

" It doesn't matter! Just go!" Klaus yelled out. " Frankly, I'd rather not leave this to a peasant like you!"

" Still this is for our country! Fulfill our duty!" Klaus commanded.

Yuno closed his eyes before running towards the giant door. Klaus gave a small smirk as Yuno ran towards the door.

" That's right, you dullard!" The white-haired man suddenly leaped towards Klaus at a incredible speed.

" Oh no!" Klaus called out as diamond like ice flew towards Klaus at an ridiculous speed. He attempted to dodge, but ice had erupted from the ground trapping one of his legs. He couldn't move.

" This...isn't good."

Luck couldn't move. He was completely trapped by a cross made of solid smoke.

" Win... I have to keep winning or else..."

" You know what?" The black-haired mage called out. " It looks like you're dragging some kind of chain."

" What... I want... will go away..." Luck thought.

The smoke mage then stretched his hand towards Luck.

" Here. I'll set you free." Smoke erupted from his hand before a giant black sword cut through the smoke and the smoke cross that had captured Luck. Asta had arrived.

Yuno shot multiple waves of wind at the white haired mage. The mage used ice and blocked it.

" Why did you come back?" Klaus yelled out. " Right now your mission should be..."

" No." Yuno called out.

" Here's another impetuous one." The black haired mage said with a sigh. " And what are you,hmm?"

Asta and Yuno smiled at the same time.

" I'm... his friend!" They said at the same time with a smile.

Asta, Deku, and Noelle stood right in front of Luck.

The black-haired man sighed at the sight of them.

" Well,well. Friends to the rescue huh? Quite a problem for me."

" We're your opponents mister!" Asta yelled out.

" Be careful Asta." Deku called out. " His magic seems to do something with smoke... which can be solidified." Deku warned Asta.

Being able make solid smoke is a dangerous power, that shouldn't be underestimated.

" That guy..." Luck called out. " Is my prey!"

" They say she just up and died."

" She seemed to be under a lot of stress."

" Her poor child too... he's all alone now."

" Well... I don't know all about that, he's a weird kid."

" His mother's dead... and he's still smiling."

" I'll win and win, and offer those victories to mom." Luck promised to himself.

" I'll... do this alone." Luck stated.

" If I don't, mom won't accept me."

" Wait, what are you saying!?" Noelle questioned. Luck immediately jumped towards the black-haired mage.

"... Fine do whatever you want." Asta yelled out.

Luck attempted to attack the smoke mage, but he used his smoke as a cover and got behind Luck. A giant concentration of smoke appeared on his hand.

" If mom doesn't accept me... I'll be all alone..."

Black whips suddenly grabbed Luck and moved him away from the smoke, Asta then swung his sword at the smoke. Which destroyed the smoke attack.

" And I'll do what I want... and save you!" Asta yelled out.

" Like we'd abandon you." Deku said as he pulled Luck towards him. " We're friends aren't we?" Deku said with a smile.

" I think I was trying not to notice... I have them too now." Luck thought to himself.

" I've made friends... I can count on." Luck remembered all of the Black Bulls.

" I'm sorry, mom." A innocent smile formed on Luck's face.

" I'm... not alone."

" True." Luck called out.

" Fighting together... sounds lots more fun!"

Asta and Deku let out a smile in response.

" Yeah, this is not good." The smoke mage said as his Grimoire appeared in front of him.

" If that's how you're playing... this old guy's gonna have to get serious too!" Thick smoke erupted from his Grimoire surrounded the entire room except from where Asta, Luck, Deku and Noelle were, in smoke.

" Smoke Creation Magic: Prison Of The Fallen King."

" There's no escape now, kids!"

Asta then let out a smirk.

" It doesn't matter who we fight!" He yelled out. " The Black Bulls are gonna win!"

" Why did you come back, fool?" Klaus yelled out at Yuno. " Even if you're the only one left, get to the treasure hall! This is for the Clover Kingdom!"

" Let's beat this guy... and go together!" Yuno called out.

" No more messing around." Yuno stated.

" What are you..." Klaus looked in shock as a hawk of wind appeared in front of Yuno.

" Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk Wind Blade Shower." A giant hawk made of wind and multiple wind blades appeared in front of Yuno.

" Simultaneous spell activation!? And at this level of power!?" Klaus questioned in awe of Yuno's power.

" Has this kid... been hiding his power all this time!?"

" The Golden Dawn..." Yuno said as wind surrounded him. " Will be the first ones to reach the treasure hall!"

Slash!

Slash!

No matter how many times Asta cuts the smoke, the smoke seems to always replace itself.

" I cut and cut, but there's no end to it! It just comes back!" Asta yelled out in frustration.

The smoke was growing thicker.

" The smoke is getting thicker! If this keeps up, we'll suffocate!" Noelle stated. " This is bad... we have to take him out quick."

Luck was staring intently at a certain area of the smoke.

" I can pretty much tell where he is with my magic sense, but... he'll probably avoid most attacks."

" If we're going to hit him, we'll have to to surprise him... but will we do that without him noticing our magic?" Luck then noticed Asta.

" Oh."

Deku was using full cowl at 10%. He was able to knock the smoke away, but it would instantly come back. He would have to go to 20% to do anything about it...

The smoke mage hide in the smoke.

" This spell's weak points are its big magic drain... and the fact that I can't see the enemy."

" But that's no problem, I can feel your magic as clear as..." He felt someone using magic.

Lightning claws surrounded Luck's hands. A lightning ball formed in each of his hands.

" Lightning Magic: Thunderbolt Destruction."

Luck sent the thunderbolts directly at where the smoke user was it. It destroyed the smoke that he was hiding behind, but he easily dodged it.

" Wow, a barrage. He must be getting desperate."

" You won't be hitting me or clear the smoke like that." He said with a smirk. " I've fought many, many mages. Looks like experience wins the day..."

BOOM!

A black sword was slammed into his side, he spit out blood as Asta launched him flying into the ground. The smoke mage flew into the ground, his arm had been completely shattered.

" One For All: 20%." Deku called out as he upped the percentage. He then flung his leg at the smoke, blowing it all away.

The smoke mage coughed up blood as his smoke was blown away.

" Even I... have never met a guy on the battlefield who didn't have magic.

" You know, you're right!" Luck called out.

" Teamwork really is important!"

Klaus looked on in shock.

" H-How can this be?"

Yuno was covered in bruises and was breathing heavily.

A giant twenty foot long diamond sword appeared in front of the white-haired mage.

"Begone."

" Owww... What a thing to do to a poor, old man!" The black-haired mage grunted in pain. " My left arm's busted for sure. He took out a few ribs too. Yeah, I think I'm done fighting for today."

" How about that... the Clover Kingdom sure had an odd one on their team. A kid with no magic and huge sword..."

" If they're just gonna capture me. then...death..." Smoke suddenly surrounded him.

The smoke formed a car.

" Smoke Creation Magic: Hustling Lazy Car."

" Or not... runnin' awaaay!"

" Huh, what's up with that car?" Asta called out.

" Arrrgh! I lost him!" Asta called out.

" I would've liked to finish him, but now's not the time." Luck stated. " We've got to get to the treasure hall."

" You're saying that!?" Noelle asked in shock.

" Yeah! Let's go!" Asta yelled out.

Luck suddenly stopped.

" W-What is this magic?" Luck asked in shock. " He was keeping a lid on it up until now?"

" Apparently... there's another strongest guy here!"

" Everyone okay?" The smoke mage asked as all of his underlings were riding on the smoke car with him. One of them were healing him.

" Guess we're in no shape to go treasure hunting!"

" Well, Mars will do something about it for us!"

" I mean, he is the Diamond Kingdom's secret weapon after all!"

A giant sword made of diamonds and rocks hovered above Yuno.

" Mineral Creation Magic: Laevateinn."

Yuno was breathing heavily.

" What ominous magic!" Klaus thought to himself. " Even at full power, Yuno can't touch him!"

Klaus looked at the man named Mars.

" Those embedded jewels..." Klaus said as he looked the jewel embedded in Mar's head. " I've heard of those!"

" There's a rumor that the Diamond Kingdom is raising mage warriors with artificially amplified magic!"

" They choose young children with powerful magic and put them in a force competition... embed magic items in them to enhance their powers..."

"... And in the end...make them kill each other!"

" The last survivor of that death match... was this guy!?

"..." Klaus clenched his fist in anger.

" No matter who the opponent is... this isn't acceptable!"

" What is this!? I'm a noble! A member of the Golden Dawn!"

" I let my comrade be wounded easily... I'm being shielded by a younger member! A peasant!"

" This..."

" Could never be all right!" A spinning steel lance erupted from the ground.

" Steel Creation Magic: Fierce Spiral Lance."

The spinning steel lance was sent flying at Mars.

Boom!

It hit a clone of Mars that was made of crystals.

" Mineral Creation Magic: Talos Doll."

" What? A crystal... copy?"

Mars jumped towards Klaus. He flung a punch at Klaus. Klaus reacting in time, created a steel wall that blocked the punch. The wall was easily dented but wasn't broken.

The giant sword then flung itself on Yuno. Yuno reacted just in time as he leaped into the air to dodge it. While in the air, Yuno sent a large wind slash at Mars.

" Wind Magic: Crescent Moon Sickle."

The wind slashed Mars's chest.

Boom!

" Your magic... doesn't work on me!" Mars said as crystals formed around his body like a breastplate.

" Mineral Magic: Nemean Armor."

Another giant sword was launched at Yuno at an incredible speed. Yuno used wind to push the sword at a different directory in order to dodge it.

" It's useless, just stop." Mars said in a monotone voice.

" I'm not stopping." Yuno stated.

" Move."

"I'm not moving!"

A giant blade, even bigger than the other two swung down towards Yuno.

" Give. Up."

" YUUUUUUUNOOOO!" Klaus yelled out.

" I'm not giving up!"

The sword swung down on Yuno.

BOOM!

The giant sword had been cut in half. Not by Yuno, Klaus, or Mimosa.

But by a big black sword.

By Asta.

" Hey, pale dude." Asta called out. " Hands off this guy."

" YUNO'S MY RIVAL!" Asta yelled out.

" What's going on?" Klaus questioned. " We're the Golden Dawn, and we couldn't fight his powerful magic..."

" But that... that common Black Bull twerp just..."

Luck suddenly appeared in front of Klaus.

" Mine!" Luck called out as he smashed the ice like rocks that had trapped Klaus's leg.

Klaus looked at Luck.

" He's the who caused trouble at the entrance exam by thrashing his opponent more than necessary! Luck the cherry Berserker!"

" What's wrong with me? How could I let the Black Bulls save me?"

Noelle ran over to Mimosa.

" Mimosa!" Noelle called out to her.

" Oh, I wish you hadn't seen this... It's just as you said. I'm slow." Mimosa said with regret.

" True... you've always been like that." Noelle admitted. " So..."

" I'll just have to protect you!" Noelle said

" Miss Noelle..."

Deku stepped forward.

" Are you the one, who hurt them?" Deku asked.

" And what if I am?" Crystal clones erupted from the ground.

" Mineral Creation Magic: Talos Doll Swarm."

" The weak are the first to go. That's all it is."

" On the battlefield, it's pointless... for the weak to exist."

" I was born... to break people like you." At least a dozen of crystal copies erupted from the ground.

" W-what... so many?" Klaus asked in shock.

" Don't worry about the numbers." Deku called out.

Klaus looked at Deku in surprise.

" He's the boy the Wizard King directly asked for..."

Black Whips erupted from Deku's hands destroying all of the crystal clones.

" I can handle the crystal copies myself." Deku said with confidence. "Asta... I leave it to you."

Asta let out a smirk.

" Hell yeah! I'll take this guy down!" Asta then leaped towards Mars.

A crystal copy appeared in front of Mars. Asta swung his sword at the copy, completely destroying it. Mars leaped up into the air with a giant crystal sword behind him. He then flung the giant sword at Asta... only for Asta to cut the entire sword in half. Asta then ran towards Mars, as Mars fell to the ground.

Mars landed and set ice like crystals towards Asta's feet... immobilizing one of his legs. Asta swung at the ice like crystals and shattered them, freeing his foot. He the ran at a incredible speed and slashed Mars's chest. The force of the slash sent Mars flying.

" He's strong!" Everyone thought as they watched Asta send Mars flying.

" Impossible..." Klaus spoke up. " A mere peasant with weak magic could never..."

Water then splashed his head.

" You've been whining for the past several minutes! Just shut up!" Noelle yelled out.

" Asta can negate magic." Deku spoke up.

" H-He negates?" Klaus said in shock. " A power like that... doesn't suit a peasant."

Asta pointed at Mars.

" Hey, what gives? Done in already?" Asta asked.

A large mountain of crystal suddenly shot out towards Asta. Asta immediately cut it in half. The mountain of crystals then formed around Mars transforming into a large mecha-like suit of armor.

" Mineral Creation Magic: Titan's Heavy Armor."

" What... are you?" Mars questioned.

" I'm a human... with no magic."

" But... even so... I'm gonna become the Wizard King, that's why I'm alive...to prove it!"

"..." Mars stood still as he remembered words that were once said to him.

" What do you want to be when you grow up, Mars?"

" I... only break things, everything." Mars yelled out.

" You break everything, huh? The Wizard King protects everything! I can't lose to a guy like you!"

" We were born to protect...everyone in this country." A little girl said to Mars.

" You're in the way... get lost, you piece of gravel!"

Asta then slashed through all of his armor.

" Gravel may be gravel but me? I'm gravel that shatters diamonds!" Asta sent Mars flying into the ground.

" Now lets get to the treasure room!" Asta yelled out.

Deku gave a big surprise as the clones his Black Whips were holding suddenly disappeared.

" Way to go, Asta! You were super cool!" Deku praised.

Asta blushed and rubbed his nose.

" W-Well of course I was. I'm gonna be the Wizard King after all." Asta proclaimed.

Klaus then put steel chains and detained Mars.

" Are you sure you should be up and moving?" Noelle asked Mimosa.

" I'm mostly recovered." Mimosa said with a smile.

" I can't believe the Black Bulls saved us..." Klaus thought to himself.

" We were competing to see who could get here first. We won." Klaus yelled out. " However, we'll let you enter the treasure hall as well, just this once."

" Why're so full of yourself four-eyes? Thank you very much, you big jerk!" Asta yelled out.

Deku let out a smile. He felt Nero land on his head.

" So... how do we get in?" Asta asked.

" Oh... Asta just cut the door!" Luck yelled out.

And that's what Asta did.

He cut down the door, and everyone immediately went inside. Once inside, they immediately noticed the mountain of treasure everywhere.

Asta's eyes turned into stars. He ran into the direction of treasure.

Deku walked around. He didn't plan on taking anything, so he would just help anyone with carrying anything. Nero then grabbed his hair with its head and attempted to start pulling him.

" Ow! Where are you taking me Nero?"

Yuno found a scroll with writing he had never seen before, he touched the scroll and the writing disappeared. A flash of light erupted from the scroll.

Luck went up a mountain of treasure before sensing a sudden magic spike.

" EVERYBODY RU-"

A giant crystal erupted from Mars near the entrance of the treasure hall.

The crystal extended and captured Yuno, Luck, and Klaus.

" Impossible..." Klaus couldn't believe it. " How did he recover... so fast?"

Mars was standing tall with flames covering his crystal armor.

" Flame Recovery Magic: Phoenix Robe."

" Flame magic? But that can't be... each mage has only one magic attribute."

" Mages can only use one element!" Klaus felt sweat forming on his head. " He's ignoring that rule! He has two types of magic!"

" Is this the result of the Diamond Kingdom experiments?"

" I'll put out those flames!" Noelle yelled out.

Mars rapidly turned towards Noelle and swung his giant crystal fist at her, knocking her away.

" Miss Noelle!" Mimosa said in horror.

Noelle had blood leaking from her chest, she was completely knocked out. Asta angrily ran at Mars.

" I know what your power is."

" You shatter all my magic with that sword... but what about magic faster than your sword."

Dozens of crystal spears surrounded Mars.

" Mineral Creation Magic: Harpe."

Mars sent the spear flying at Asta at incredible speed. Asta was able to hit some of them, but they were too fast. A few of them hit Asta and sent him flying. He sword was flung away from him.

He landed on the ground and saw a black sword he had never seen before.

Deku activated full cowl at 20% and launched himself at Mars. Mars noticing Deku, sent dozens of spears at him. Black Whips erupted from Deku's hands, destroying the spears.

"... Who are you...?" Mars noticed that Deku was faster than him.

Deku suddenly appeared right in front of Mars. Mars attempted to attack him with his crystal arm but Deku jumped towards the ceiling. He then leaped off the ceiling and began to rapidly spin.

" Manchester... Smash!" Deku yelled out as he slammed his foot into the mecha-like suit of Mars.

BOOM!

Deku destroyed the right arm of the crystal armor.

" Asta!" Deku called out to Asta.

Asta turned towards Deku.

" Free everyone... I'll take this guy on... when you get the chance, take this guy down!" Deku said with a smile.

Asta grabbed the new black sword before going to the others and freeing them from their cages.

" You... what is your name?" Mars asked as his crystal arm suddenly repaired itself.

"I'm Deku." Deku said before pointing at Mars. " I don't know who you are but prepare yourself... I'm gonna take you down and arrest you!"

Mars slowly blinked.

"If we get strong enough to protect the country...we'll get to go outside!." A girl with blonde hair told a younger Mars.

" I bet you'll be the first one out, Mars." The girl said with a smile. " I mean, you're the strongest of all of us."

Younger Mars gave a small blush.

" When that happens, I'll wait...until you get out, Fana."

" Yes! Let's go see the outside world together!"

" This is the final test, kill each other."

Mars and Fana had to kill each other.

" I'm sorry Mars... die!"

" So Mars is the survivor... lets fit him up with mage stones. For the combining... why not use Fana's ability? She's the last one he killed."

A Grimoire appeared in front of Mars.

" The strong survive... the weak die."

" Miss Noelle!" Mimosa cried out. The dream-healing flower cradle won't work in time...

" Plant Recovery Magic: Princess Healing Flower Robe."

" This is my best spell I have... please work!" Mimosa said as she remembered her past with Noelle.

Mimosa fell to the ground.

" Ah! Ow ow ow...excuse me." A young Mimosa called out.

" What are you doing, Mimosa?" A young Noelle with braided hair asked.

" Honestly! You really are slow. Here." Noelle reached her hand out towards Mimosa.

" Heh heh heh. Thank you Noelle!"

Mimosa had healed someone with her magic.

" Wow! That's really something, Mimosa!"

" Who'd have believed you'd learn to use recovery magic this powerful!?"

" With your royal magic, you may become a healer who can heal any injury!"

" I can't wait to see how you turn out."

" And then there's the house of Silva's second girl. She's the same age as miss Mimosa, but I hear she can't even control her magic. They say she does special training every day."

" Imagine royals turning out like that! I guess our house of Vermillion really is the true royal family, ha ha."

One day Mimosa walked in and saw Noelle using her magic and failing... but she wouldn't give up. She kept on trying.

" If I were her... I might give up." Mimosa said to herself.

" All the royals make fun of hard work. They say it's for those born without power. It isn't something royals do. But..."

" But you can work hard... and I really respect you for it! You must not die, miss Noelle!"

Mars grunted in annoyance.

" The weak are annoying." He flew as fast as he could towards Mimosa and Noelle.

" I'm fine on my own. I have vast magic." Mars said with a scowl. " Those without magic are weak. The weak are not needed!"

" The weak should VANISH!" Mars thrusted his fists at Mimosa.

Mimosa shut her eyes in fear.

Boom!

She opened her eyes in shock. She hadn't been hit?

Someone had taken the hit for her. Standing in front of her was the green-haired Black Bull member. She believed his name was... Diku?

Deku coughed up blood. He took that hit directly on... but it was fine. Mimosa was not hurt.

" Your opponent... is me!" Deku yelled out as he punched the chest of crystal mech and sent it back a few steps.

" I need to overwhelm him... but if I take another hit, I'm done for." Deku then turned towards Mimosa.

" Are you okay?" Deku asked.

A blush appeared on Mimosa's face.

" I...ah... yes I am okay."

Deku nodded.

" Good, don't worry about anything other than healing Noelle. I'm gonna take this guy down." Deku said as he upped the percentage of One For All on his body.

" One For All: 25%!"

Dozens of spears were sent at Deku at a even faster speed... but Deku was faster. Black Whips erupted from his arms, he grabbed all of the spears and flung them right back at him.

" GRRR!" Mars blocked the strikes with his crystal body.

" He's increased the armor on his body... I don't know if I can even-"

" What are doing broccoli head?" Noelle called out to Deku.

" Noelle!" Deku called out in surprise. He didn't expect for her to even be able to move.

" I'm a royal, and...you...you're the first...commoner I...acknowledged..."

Noelle lifted up her head.

" That guy's...nothing."

" Hurry up and kick his ass... Deku!" Noelle then covered Deku's fist in water.

Deku was surprised before realizing he wouldn't be able to hit Mars because of his flame armor...

" Thanks Noelle... I'll definitely take him down!" Deku then leaped towards Mars.

" Move! I'm taking them down!" Mars yelled out

" Not gonna happen... I'm gonna save everyone. I may not have magic... but I do have friends!"

Asta suddenly jumped into the air and swung his new black skinny sword. A giant sword slash was sent directly at Mars.

BOOM!

It left a crack in the middle of his chest. It was now Deku's chance. The crack was small but it was big enough for Black Whips! He flung Black Whips directly into the small crack... and yanked Mars out of the crystal mech suit. He then pulled Mars right in front of him before smashing his fist into Mars's face sending him flying.

Mars was sent flying quite a distance before landing with a thud.

Chapter End!

Sorry about the delay on this chapter, but you might notice it was much longer than usual. Anyways here's most of the dungeon, the epilogue of the dungeon will be next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Reviews

D3lph0xL0v3r: Haha sorry it was a joke! Yes I'm planning on including some new ones though right now it will just be Ofa and Black Whips. As always thanks for your awesome reviews!

Lazymanjones96: Thanks very much for the review!

Nico2000: Indeed they are, indeed they are. Thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Wizard King

**Chapter 8**

Asta looked at his sword in complete awe. His sword had created a sword slash... a slash that was almost like magic.

He let out a grin.

" I don't really get it... but I did it!" Asta yelled out.

Suddenly blood erupted from Asta's mouth. Asta looked down in shock as a giant crystal shard had stabbed him in the chest.

" I... messed up..." Asta said as he fell to the ground.

" ASTA!" Everyone yelled out in shock.

Suddenly crystals formed around Mars once again, they formed his giant crystal mech armor. He then began charging at Asta.

Deku immediately took notice, and ran towards Mars at full speed. Mars flung his arm back, creating several crystal spears and sending them at Deku. Deku had no choice but to block it. Mars used that opening and charged towards Asta.

" You can't! A naive kid like you..." Mars yelled out in anger. " Can't be allowed to win against me!" A gigantic crystal formed above Mars as he lifted his hand into the air.

" Die!"

Klaus grunted in frustration.

" That last attack took out his flame recovery magic, I could finish him off if only..."

Luck ran towards Mars. Luck began to sweat nervously.

" I won't make in time!" Luck and Klaus thought at the same time.

" Asta!" Yuno yelled out as wind erupted from him.

" There's not a spell in my Grimoire... that would make in time..." Yuno thought in frustration. " Not here..."

" I can't let you die here!" Yuno yelled out. His four-leaf clover suddenly shunned brightly. It felt like time had froze, the sword was about to reach Asta but it moved extremely slow. Yuno turned his head to right and saw a small creature.

The creature was a female with wings... she looked like a fairy.

The fairy yawned before blowing some wind towards the crystal sword.

BOOM!

The wind instantly destroyed the crystal sword and sent Mars flying into a wall, instantly knocking him out.

Everyone looked at Yuno in complete shock.

" Did Yuno...do that?" Klaus questioned. " What _was_ that?"

Klaus then noticed the crystals on the ground were disappearing

" This time... he really is down!" Klaus yelled out.

Asta layed on the ground unconscious when his new sword suddenly shot up into the air and went inside his Grimoire.

Yuno took a look inside his Grimoire, and what he found completely surprised him. Inside his Grimoire was that mysterious writing he had seen inside that scroll he had found in the treasure hall.

" This... is the writing from that scroll!" Yuno thought in realization

Deku looked at Yuno in complete amazement. He knew Yuno was strong, but he was able to beat Mars in one hit. Mars was someone he and Asta struggled to defeat but Yuno beat him so easily...

" Yuno... you're amazing!" Deku yelled out at him.

"WasthatwindmagiccuzitwassopowerfulandI'veneverseemmagicthatpowerfuland-" Deku began to mutter.

Suddenly cracks appeared on the floors and the walls of the dungeon. The walls broke apart and pieces of it fell towards everyone.

Deku summoned Black Whips and destroyed the debris.

" The dungeon... its collapsing!" Yuno said in realization.

Wind erupted from Yuno and formed a large whirlwind.

" **Wind Creation Magic: Celestial Wind Ark." **Yuno stood on top of the whirlwind. The whirlwind was a means of transportation.

" Everybody get on! We're getting out of here!" Yuno yelled out.

Everyone quickly hurried onto the whirlwind.

" Mimosa, heal Asta!" Yuno ordered.

" I'm on it!" Mimosa said as she began to heal Asta. His injuries were grave and needed to be healed immediately.

" Him...too..." Asta suddenly spoke up.

" You mustn't speak-" Mimosa said before Asta interrupted her.

" Save him...too..." Asta said while pointing at Mars.

" Are you insane!?" Klaus asked in shock. " He tried to kill us! He's an enemy!"

Deku looked at Asta in respect.

" He was almost killed by Mars but still wants to save him..." Deku then used Black Whips and attempted to grab Mars, but there were too many falling blocks to grab him.

Yuno used the whirlwind and shot towards Mars, a giant block fell towards them. The block fell directly towards Mars.

" It's no use! We can't save him in these conditions." Klaus yelled out.

The whirlwind traveled up, the only way to get out of the dungeon. Several blocks of the dungeon fell towards them. Klaus made several steel lances and launched them at the blocks, destroying them. Deku used Black Whips and wiped out the remaining debris.

" We're almost there!" Yuno yelled out.

Suddenly the whole dungeon collapsed towards them. Blocks much too big for them to dodge came hurdling towards them.

Klaus's steel lances wouldn't be able to destroy them either. Deku quickly realized he would have to destroy them himself. His Black Whips wasn't strong enough to break through blocks that thick.

He had something that could however.

Deku summoned One For All on just two of his fingers.

" One For All: 100%..." Deku pointed his hand at the falling debris.

" Delaware Smash!" Deku flicked his fingers and it destroyed the debris and gave them their chance to escape.

Everyone looked shock at Deku's strength. Noelle had seen it once before... but the power behind it was just incredible.

Deku held his two fingers in pain. His delaware smash had blown a hole in the top of the dungeon...

Yuno increased the force of his whirlwind and made it go even faster. Within a second they made it out of the dungeon.

The dungeon completely collapsed. They had just barely made it in time.  
They landed with a heavy thud.

" Just barely made it!" They all thought in relief.

" Let's take Asta over there!" Yuno said while pointing at a spot to lay Asta down.

On the other side of the collapsed dungeon a car of smoke barely got out of the dungeon. The smoke car had all the dungeon treasure on it.

" Wow, we're lucky they opened the way for us, huh!" The black-haired smoke user said with a smile.

" Yours truly used his special trump card, hermits thick smoke, to make us invisible. We were there the whole time, and they didn't catch on."

" Anyways, it's great you didn't die." The black-haired mage said to Mars who was laying on the ground.

_ After Mars had killed his only friend, Fana._

_" Why... WHY?" Mars yelled out in pain. He suddenly felt someone's hand on his face._

_Flame magic covered his body as his body began to heal._

_" My wounds... they're healing up?" Mars questioned._

_" If I hadn't done that... you...couldn't...have killed me Mars." Fana said as she closed her eyes. " You're the strongest...so you were the most likely... to survive."_

_" Go see the outside for me...Mars..." Fana said with a smile._

Mars sat up with a groan.

" Ah you awake Mars?" The smoke user asked.

" Lotus?' Mars said in surprise.

" Wow, kid! Well done! Look at all the treasure we got, thanks to you!" The black-haired smoke user now named Lotus said.

Mars looked at Lotus in surprise.

" Lotus... you saved me. You have my thanks."

Lotus looked at Mars in surprise before smiling.

" Well,well. So you can actually say stuff like that huh?"

.

.

.

Asta sat up in pain. His injury had been treated but his body still hurt.

" Asta!" Everyone yelled out in surprise.

" Great job at recovering Asta." Yuno said in relief.

Asta let out a shaky smile.

" Like I'd die before I became the Wizard King!"

Yuno let out a smile in response.

" I'm the one who's going to be the Wizard King!" Yuno stated.

" You two..." Klaus called out to Asta and Yuno. Asta very slowly stood up.

" I'm so..." Klaus then hugged the two of them. " Sorry!"

" I wouldn't acknowledge you because you were peasants. I'm ashamed of myself."

" You're both excellent magic knights... of the Clover Kingdom."

Deku let out a smile. He was glad to see Asta was being accepted by more people. He was a good person, one of the most honest people Deku had ever met. He was glad to be friends with them.  
Deku let out a slight wince as he moved his broken fingers.

" Hey um... Mimosa?" Deku called out to Mimosa.

Mimosa looked at Deku in surprise.

" Could you uh... heal my fingers?" Deku asked as he put his red busted fingers in front of him.

" Ah, of course!" Mimosa quickly healed him.

Deku nodded his thanks before noticing Noelle standing to the right of him. Her shirt had been torn from the diamond attack... which showed her uh...cleavage.

" Um... Noelle... your shirt is kinda...shredded."

Noelle looked down before a blush appeared on her face.

" EEEEEEEEK!" Noelle then slapped Deku.

.

.

.

A few days had passed...

" Hey, kid! You woke up, huh?" Yami called out to Asta, as Asta plowed through the food before him. " Great job again. You always seem to get beat up though." Yami chuckled.

Everyone had gathered in the Black Bulls dining room and were feasting on food. A black-haired girl was feasting on everything. Deku was slowly eating. His fingers were fully healed, Asta was still a bit injured though.

" Hey kid." Yami said to Deku.

Deku blinked a few times. It was hard to tell whether Yami was talking to him or Asta. He called both of them " kid" after all...

" You good to walk right? The knights headquarters says it wants a report, so head over there." Yami ordered.

Deku blinked in surprise.

A smile appeared on Luck's face.

" The knights headquarters...I bet there are some tough guys there. Can I fight them?" Luck questioned to himself.

" You'd start some kind of trouble, so you can't go Luck." Yami stated.

" Instead you'll go with Magne on a fighting mission."

Luck smiled.

" Let's team and do our best, Magne." Luck said in a completely different manner.

" Huh!? Creepy!? Are you really Luck?" Magne said in disgust.

" Me! Me! Over here! I'll go then." A petite black-haired girl said in excitement. Her name was Charmy.

Yami looked at her in a blank manner.

" Uh no. How could you go? All you do is eat everyday." Yami said.

Charmy looked at Yami in shock. Before walking away.

Asta stood up.

" I'll go-"

" You're still injured, so no." Yami said.

" Deku and Noelle will go." Yami stated.

.

.

.

Deku and Noelle walked down the city. The buildings were much larger than Deku had seen... even in his world. This must be where most of the nobles live.

" All the houses are gigantic." Deku said to Noelle.

" Are they?" Noelle questioned. She had seen much bigger houses.

They continued walking before noticing the Golden Dawn members in front of them.

" Hey Yuno!" Deku called out.

Klaus turned around in surprise.

" We haven't seen you guys in almost a week... where's Asta?" Klaus asked in worry.

" Oh he's still healing... so it'll just be us." Deku stated.

" Your magic is steel creation right?" Deku called out to Klaus.

" Y-Yeah, what about it?"

" Man that's amazing! With that kind of magic you can do some incredible things! And your creativity with it is incredible. No wonder you're such a incredible magic knight!" Deku said as he began to fanboy. It wasn't often he got to see a power that was identical to a quirk... and when he did... he couldn't not fanboy about it.

Klaus looked at Deku in complete surprise, before letting out a blush.

" W-Well... your power isn't bad either..." Klaus said in a quiet tone.

Yuno looked at Deku in surprise.

" Have your fingers healed?" Yuno asked.

" Yeah! Thanks to Mimosa..." Deku then noticed Mimosa.

" Thank you so much for healing me. Your magic is incredible." Deku said with a smile. He had only seen one quirk that could heal... and Mimosa had magic that was near it's level.

Mimosa flinched at Deku before running away.

"... huh?" Deku asked in confusion.

" Why'd she run away?" Klaus asked.

" Maybe she was shocked at how green Deku's hair is?" Yuno asked in a joking manner.

" Yuno, what the heck? My green wavy hair is completely normal!" Deku said in a joking manner.

Noelle went over to Mimosa.

" What's wrong Mimosa?" Noelle asked in worry.

" Miss Noelle... what should I do?" Mimosa asked in worry. " Um...I..."

A massive blush appeared on Mimosa's face.

" When I see master Deku, my chest starts to hurt. Ever since that day, he's all I've been thinking of." Mimosa said with her hands holding her face up. Her blush seemed to only be getting bigger. " Wha-Whatever's the matter with me!?"

" ..." Noelle looked at Mimosa with a deadpan look.

" WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Noelle yelled out in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" And then I just ran off like that... do you think he hates me now?" Mimosa asked while closing her eyes.

" Why _that _guy? That short, mumbling,peasant..."

" But that's all part of his charm." Mimosa said with a giggle. " That and his freckles."

" No no no, he's just a mumbling idiot!" Noelle yelled out.

Noelle now had a blush on her face.

" Wait...huh? Why am I so desperate about this?" Noelle thought to herself. " No no no... that guy means nothing to me."

Klaus looked in the direction of Noelle and Mimosa.

" What are they moaning about?" He asked.

A question mark appeared above Deku's head.

Klaus walked a little bit ahead.

" I'm sure it was around here some-where..."

" Over here!" Someone called out.

Klaus and Deku turned towards the voice and saw...

The Wizard King.

" Hey there! C'mon in, young people!" The Wizard King said with a smile.

Both the Black Bulls and Golden Dawn looked at the Wizard King in complete shock.

" S-Sir...! I never dreamed of us meeting you directly!" Klaus yelled out in complete awe.

" Who's this guy?" Deku asked.

Klaus rapidly turned towards Deku.

" You fool! You are in the presence of the current Wizard King, Lord Julius Novachrono!"

" T-The Wizard King?" Deku asked in complete shock. This guy was the guy who asked for Deku directly for the dungeon?

Yuno looked at him in complete shock.

They went up into a tower.

" This is the only thing we got sir." Yuno said showing Julius his Grimoire which had text he couldn't read.

Julius looked at the text.

" Well, done! I'm glad you got this!" Julius said with a smile. " It's probably the most important relic from that dungeon!"

" You can read it, sir?" Yuno asked in surprise.

" Yes, to some extent."

" Say could you show me the spell for me now!?" Julius asked with stars in his eyes. " PLEEEEASE!?"

" I'm sorry... I was able to activate it once in the dungeon, I think, but... I haven't been able to use since." Yuno stated.

Deku looked at the words. He couldn't understand them, but it was because of those words that Yuno had saved Asta's life.

Julius let out a tear comically.

" I see... well that's a shame." Julius then let out a small smile.

" Slyph, the wind spirit of the four great attributes." Julius thought to himself. " So she's chosen him in this era."

Julius then turned towards Yuno.

" All I can say for now, is that this spell will grow with you. Someday, it will become an extra-ordinary power." He said with a smile. " Take good care of it."

Yuno suddenly got right in front of Julius.

" I have to ask... sir... how does one become the Wizard King?" Yuno asked.

Deku also was wondering that. Was it reputation? How strong your magic was? Whether you are a noble or not?

Julius then stared at Yuno with serious expression.

" It's merit."

" You can't protect people with pride alone. Trust comes after you've built up your reputation. People want just one thing from the Wizard King.

" Achievements that mark you as the strongest. Produce results. Build a reputation."

" Anyone who can't do that couldn't ever stand at the top." Julius stated.

Julius then noticed Deku. His eyes widened a bit.

" Results..." Yuno said to himself.

Julius then turned to Deku.

" You are... Daku right?"

" Um... it's Deku sir." Deku corrected.

" You have fascinating magic... care to tell me what it is?" He asked.

Everyone in the room suddenly looked at Deku. They also wanted to know. They had seen him use green electricity and use black like whips.

" Um... I actually don't have magic..." Deku said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Julius looked at Deku in surprise.

" No magic? I suppose, I don't feel any magic coming from you..

Klaus looked at Deku in complete shock.

" N-No magic? Then what were those black whips?" Klaus asked.

Julius looked at Klaus in surprise. Black whips?

" I-It was something handed to me... it's something entirely different from your magic..." Deku said.

" Something entirely different?" Julius questioned. He then let out a small smile. " You are an interesting guy..."

" Are you as well... aiming to be Wizard King?" Julius asked.

Deku looked at Julius in surprise. The Wizard King? Was that something he could be? He wanted to go home... back to U.A... back to his friends, his family, and his home... But, was there even a way for him to get back? As much as Deku wanted to be optimistic about it, he was on an entirely different world... he may even be in a different dimension. Going back home felt like a pipe dream... yet his current dream he had didn't feel like a pipe dream.

The Wizard King. The strongest knight mage who protected the kingdom.  
The number one hero. The hero everyone looked up to. A hero who saved everyone and protected them... they weren't so different were they?

" I... want to be a hero that saves everyone." Deku spoke up surprising everyone in the room. " My goal is to become someone who can save anyone and beat any enemies... if becoming the Wizard King is what it takes... then I'll do it as well."

Julius gave a smile in response.

" He has his own personal goal, huh?" Julius thought to himself. " Becoming the Wizard King wouldn't be a end goal for him..."

" A hero?" Klaus asked in surprise.

" That's oddly...noble."

" All right!" Julius suddenly spoke up. " As a matter of fact, we're holding a decoration for the magic knights who've been awarded an outstanding number of stars today."

" I hope you'll come and join! That's why we're holding it today, actually."

" H-Huh?" Everyone said in surprise.

They walked down a hallway and Julius suddenly opened a door.  
Inside the room were ten individuals with a heavy aura.

" Can you... give me better results than they have?" Julius asked with a smirk.

.

.

.

**Chapter End!**

**That's it for this this chapter. At first I wanted to include Asta with the report of the dungeon, but decided it wouldn't make sense for him to have healed up already.  
Next chapter we'll meet all of the um... new _charismatic _characters so look forward to that. I won't be answering any reviews this time as there would only be two or three, sorry about that.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nobles

**Chapter 9**

Several menacing people stood in the room. The Black Bulls and Golden Dawn stood behind them, while Julius stood in front of the menacing people.  
Deku sweated nervously. He didn't know why... but the people in here made him nervous. They felt like they were on a different level than Deku was.

" Now then, let the distinguished service ceremony... begin." Julius stated in a commanding tone.

" Leopold Vermillion of the Crimson Lion King Knights, with seven stars earned! I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, second class!"

" You use the same flame magic as your big brother, the leader of the Crimson Lions, and your power is overwhelming! I guess you'll have to be careful not to go overboard!" Julius said to a boy with bright orange hair.

Leopold was no older than 18 years old and had bright orange hair.

" Evil needs no mercy." Leopold stated.

" Sol Marron of the Blue Rose Knights, with six stars earned! I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, third class!" Julius said to a dark-skinned girl with short black hair.

" You're as dynamic as the guys! Both that and your creative earth magic are amazing, but you're a bit too much of a free spirit!"

" My sis... I mean, the captain is the only one who can tie me down." She said nonchalantly.

" Nebra Silva of the Silver Eagle Knights, with nine stars earned. I grant you the title of Senior Magic Knight, third class!"

Nebra Silva is 24 years old, and like most Silva members has silver hair. Her hair is shaped in a rather pointy fashion. She is tall with a rather slender build.

" The skillful illusions you work with your mist magic are incredible! Just take care not to use them to play with the enemy anymore than necessary. You might get yourself bitten!" Julius warned.

" I thank you for the warning, your majesty." Nebra said with a slight chuckle.

" Solid Silva of the Silver Eagle Knights, with six stars earned. I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, third class!"

Solid Silva, he was a member of the Silva royal family. And as such, he has silver hair in which in rather pointy.

" The great maneuverability of your magic is just what I'd expect from you, but you'd do better to cooperate with those around you instead of just showing off your powers."

" I'll keep that in mind, sir." Solid said with a chuckle.

" Alecdora Sandler of the Golden Dawn Knights, with eleven stars earned. I grant you the title of Senior Magic Knight, second class."

Alecdora is a tall and built man with slightly green hair. His hair is pulled to the back with two strands left hanging.

"Your diligence and flexible magic amazes me! It might be a good idea to relax a bit once in a while!"

" You are too kind, your majesty!" Alecdora yelled out.

" Shiren Tium of the Golden Dawn Knights, with eight stars earned. I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, first class!"

Shiren is a very built man with brown hair that is braided behind his head.

" Unlike your eloquent magic, you're a taciturn fellow. It would be better if you'd use your words a bit more!"

" Sir..." Shiren said in a deep voice.

" Hamon Caseus of the Golden Dawn Knights, with seven stars earned. I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, second class!"

Hamon is a chubby man with blonde hair.

" You'd never expect that magic just from looking at you. I bet the enemy was completely boggled!"

" My thanks, your majesty." Hamon said with a wink.

Deku turned towards Klaus.

" What's up with the titles? Are those... rankings?" Deku questioned.

Klaus turned to Deku in surprise.

" Y-You don't know? Well... yes they are rankings. There are three classes in every rank. Third class, second class, and first class. Once you get promoted from first class you go up a rank. See Shiren is first class, so if he gets promoted again... he'll go from Intermediate Magic Knight to Senior Magic Knight."

Deku nodded in understanding.

Julius then clapped his hands together.

" Well done, all of you!"

"All right, we've got a simple reception set up, so I hope you'll enjoy yourselves." Julius said with a smile.

" Oh, I almost forgot. We have some special guests with us today." Julius said as he looked at the back of the room.

" Make sure you get to know each other real well!"

All of them turned towards the five _special _guests.

Deku and everyone began to sweat nervously.

.

.

.

They traveled to a different room of the castle, where trays of food were waiting for them. They quickly began to grab food.

" Something came up, and I have to excuse myself." Julius suddenly said. " Have fun!"

He then ran away.

Klaus looked around and noticed everyone staring at them.

" Rrgh, we're being watched in a big way... Why is the Wizard King entertaining us like this!?" Klaus asked.

Noelle nervously looked downwards with a grim expression on her face.

Deku noticed this but chose not to speak up on it. He then began to dig into his food.

He immediately stood up.

" This i-is delicious! This is even better than Lunch Rush's food!" Deku suddenly yelled out. He never thought he could taste food better than Lunch Rush's but... this was even more amazing! Deku felt Nero land on his head.

" Lunch Rush?" Klaus questioned. " Never had noble food, I take it?"

A blush appeared on Deku's face. He immediately sat down.

" Um... yeah, sorry about that... I just really like it..." Deku nervously said. He had to try the meat now! If it had an exquisite taste like this...

" Um...um... Deku...!" Mimosa suddenly called out to Deku as he went over to the meat platter. " May I join you?"

Deku let out a smile. He wasn't exactly sure why she had ran off earlier, but it looked like she wasn't afraid of his green hair at least...

Or she wanted some of the meat as well.

" Hi, are you after the meat too?" Deku asked with as slight smile.

" Pardon!? Oh. Yes, it looks quite delicious...yes." Mimosa nervously said.

Alecdora looked at Deku in disgust.

" Vulgar peasant!"

" Why would the Wizard King invite such lowborn scum?"

" I can't sense any magic from him... no doubt that dungeon capture was sheer luck."

" Look at his peasant freckles... disgusting."

" It's unnatural for that little rat to be here. What a misfit."

Of course Deku could hear all of it. Of course, it wasn't something Deku wasn't used to hearing. Throughout most of his life, this kind of stuff was nothing out of the ordinary... He had his goal... and it's just like Kacchan had once said...

As long as you get to the top, none of that stuff matters.

Mimosa and Klaus nervously looked at Deku.

" They are really tearing into me, huh? Well, not that it matters... it's something I'm used to." Deku said making the worried expression of Mimosa and Klaus disappear.

Leopold walked towards Alecdora.

" Your group has its own peasant though, doesn't it?" Leopold asked Alecdora.

" A peasant celebrated for having a four-leaf clover Grimoire... who doesn't realize his proper place!" Leopold stated.

" I would have handled that dungeon-capture mission better!" Leopold said in complete confidence.

" Impressive self-confidence, crimson brat." Alecdora looked at Leopold with a stone cold expression.

" It isn't as though we're expecting much from a peasant like him. We are the ones who embody master Vengeance's... no, the Golden Dawn's ideal!"

Deku looked at Alecdora. He was okay with Alecdora insulting Deku, but him insulting Yuno? That started to make Deku angry.

Klaus suddenly spoke up.

" ... If I could say one-"

" You too, Klaus!" Alecdora yelled out in anger. " With your skills, aren't you ashamed to be here?"

Klaus looked downwards in self-pity.

" ...Uh..."

" Mimosa!" Alecdora called out. " I hear you were wounded early on in the dungeon and left the front line."

" You, a Vermillion royal. Ridiculous...!"

" I'm terrible sorry..." Mimosa apologized.

Deku looked on as his friends were being insulted.

" Now hang on. The most useless misfit of the lot is..." Solid said with a smirk.

" You isn't?" Solid said as he pointed at Noelle. " Right, Noelle?"

" A record breaking embarrassment who can't even control her own magic properly!" Solid said with snakeish smirk.

" Big brother Solid..." Noelle looked at him in slight shock.

" You were practically exiled from the Silvas." Nebra said with a smirk. " I'm surprised you had the nerve to return to the noble realm!"

" Big sister Nebra..."

Deku clenched his fist in anger.

" Getting excited over a single success... did you come specifically to bring shame on the Silva name?" Another individual spoke up.

He was older than the other two and his pointy silver hair was braided. He was the captain of the Silver Eagles, Nozel.

" You do not belong here. Leave this place, you failure!"

Deku's entire expression changed.

" Big brother Nozel..." Noelle was shaking as she was terrified.

She turned and began to walk away. Suddenly her hand was grabbed.

By Deku.

" You don't have to run from these...jerks." Deku said to her. These people pissed him off. Insulting their own sister...telling her to run away...

Telling her to forfeit her dreams, when she was better than these guys... it all pissed Deku off.

" Deku..." Noelle said in surprise.

Deku stood in front of all ten individuals with the menacing presence. Their presence now had no affect on him.

" You guys are nobles, so I figured you guys must be pretty good people... but you guys aren't different from anyone else."

Klaus's mouth dropped as he watched Deku basically directly challenge them.

" Insulting people based on where they are from... none of that stuff matters." Deku then remembered All Might's words to him that changed his life.

_" You can be a hero." _If someone has the heart to do it... then they can. In the short time Deku had been with Noelle, Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa... he had quickly realized that they were good people.

" Your social status... who's family you are from... none of that shit matters!" Deku uncharacteristically yelled out.

" If you think those matter... then just you watch! I'm gonna..."

A Grimoire appeared in front of Alecdora.

Sand suddenly enveloped Deku.

" **Sand Binding Magic: Sand Box."**

" That's far enough, scoundrel. A gnat like you shouldn't even be permitted to talk. Silence!"

Suddenly the sand was blown away. Green electricity surrounded Deku as One For All flowed through his body.

" I'm not shutting up." Deku announced.

Alecdora looked at Deku in surprise.

" Did he break through my sand with physical strength?"

" Listen up, if you really care that much social status about and results... then just watch as I pile up the results..." Deku yelled out.

" Watch as I pile up results to become the Wizard King, and silence all of you!" Deku yelled out at them. He was tired of hearing these people try to silence everyone. He decided he would just silence them by becoming the Wizard King.

.

.

.

Outside of the castle in a nearby forest, a man with a shredded robe sat on a tree branch. There was another individual to the left of him.

" I know right!? It's just wrong!" The shredded one yelled out. " How come they had to run me...**ME** out."

" I've got more magic than a royal, here!" The man yelled out.

" And hey, magic's everything is this world... ain't it!?" The shredded one yelled out as he turned towards the other individual.

The other individual's face had cracks and blood all over it. His eyes were completely lifeless.

" ...Ah...Urg..." He made weird noises.

" Buncha lousy jokers, all of 'em!" The man with a shredded robe yelled out.

" Who are you talking to?" Someone asked from behind the man with a shredded robe.

" Huh!? Myself!"

" Everything is ready!" The new individual stated.

" Right!" The man with a shredded robe acknowledged. He then stretched his hand forward. He had a black glove on.

" I'm gonna show you magic knights what kind of power I got!"

.

.

.

" Become... Wizard King!?" Alecdora, Solid, and Nebra asked.

Nebra and Solid began to laugh.

" Don't be ridiculous!" They all yelled out as their Grimoires appeared in front of them. A water snake erupted towards Deku along with spiderwebs made of mist.

** " Water Binding Magic: Sea Serpent's Coils."**

**" Mist Binding Magic: Mist Spider's Threads."**

Deku activated One For All at 20%. He then swung his leg at the magic coming towards him.

Boom!

The force of his kick blew the magic apart.

" As I thought." Alecdora thought to himself. " He's just that strong, this kid... isn't a normal peasant!"

" However..."

A giant sand armored knight suddenly picked Deku up and engulfed him.

" ** Sand Creation Magic: Sand-Armored Guard."**

Deku couldn't breathe.

" With a attack range like that... he's nothing to fear!" Alecdora thought to himself with a stone cold expression.

" Behaving like that at such a festive occasion..." Alecdora said to Deku. " You're sure to be given some sort of penalty."

Klaus and Yuno looked on in worry. This wasn't looking good...

" Hey now..." Solid said to Alecdora. " Why so soft, Golden Dawn?" A Grimoire then appeared directly above Solid.

" Any guy who's that high on himself needs to be taught a physical lesson..." A giant water bullet appeared slightly above Solid.

" So that he never makes another mess on the rug!" The water bullet was sent flying towards Deku.

" **Water Creation Magic: Holy Water Bullet."**

" Deku!" Noelle yelled out in fear.

Trapped in this sand knight, Deku couldn't move his arms or legs. It was an amazing confinement. But if he didn't do anything the water bullet would directly hit him... however he did have a move that didn't require him to move his arms or legs...

Black Whips erupted from Deku's arms, and they shot directly towards the water bullet. They immediately destroyed the water magic and grabbed onto the ceiling, and Deku used that to pull himself out of the sand knight's clutches.

Deku went flying towards the ceiling, he landed on a chandelier and stared at the nobles. He made eye contact with Nozel... who was the oldest of the Silva siblings and the captain of the Silver Eagles.

" Apologize to Noelle." Deku said directly to Nozel.

Nozel turned to Solid.

" Solid... don't use your magic so willingly against mere peasants!" Nozel said as magic erupted form him. His magic sent shivers down Deku's spine. His magic presence was similar to captain Yami's... which meant he was incredible dangerous. So this was... the captain of the Silver Eagles!

" A peasant who defies the royals... how shall I pass judgement on you...?" Nozel said with a stone cold expression.

" That's enough!" A deep voice yelled out from behind Nozel.

It came from a large man who had bright orange hair. His body was very built and he had a chiseled face.

Nozel turned towards him.

" All this for one lone boy... aren't you embarrassed, Silva clan!?" The large man yelled out.

" Mister Fuegoleon!" Mimosa yelled out as she recognized the man.

Leopold suddenly ran towards Deku.

" It's just like Mimosa told me. You're a pretty interesting guy!" Leopold yelled out.

" All right rejoice! I Leopold Vermillion declare you as my rival!" Leopold yelled out as he pointed at Deku.

Deku looked at Leopold with a blank face.

" Huh?" Deku asked with confusion.

" Vermillion..." Yuno said as he looked at Mimosa.

" Yes, Fuegoleon and Leopold are my cousins." Mimosa explained.

" Guys really are dumb, right sis?" Sol said to her captain.

" Manners, Sol." She scolded Sol.

" Sorry, sis!"

" Call me captain, Sol."

" Sorry!"

Fuegoleon stared at Nozel, and Nozel stared at Fuegoleon.

" Lord Julius allowed him to be here. He may be a peasant, but couldn't you give him a little credit?" Fuegoleon asked Nozel.

" I never thought I'd hear such words from a royal... the house of Vermillion has grown soft." Nozel said back at him. " What sort of credit is an eagle who soars the skies supposed to give to an insect who crawls on the ground?"

Fuegoleon and Nozel stared intently at each other before their magic began to clash against each other.

" Wha...What a tremendous clash of mana!" Klaus thought in shock.

Suddenly the door to the room was slammed open by a cloaked individual.

" Emergency!" He yelled out.

" The capital...the capital is under attack!"

.

.

.

The capital was in flames, buildings had been destroyed. The man with the shredded robe was laughing. He had long hair with a eye patch that went across his head.

" Ha ha ha ha ha! Break it, break it, break it, break iiiit!" The man yelled out.

Citizens of the capital began to run away as zombie like creatures chased after them.

" Any country that doesn't _see, _what I'm worth... is just asking to get razed!" The man yelled out in a crazed trance.

Suddenly some of the zombies chest had a hole blown into them.

Three cloaked magic knights had arrived on the scene.

" Creepy freaks! Where in the world did you spring from?"

" Invading the noble realm... you don't think much of your lives, do you?"

Suddenly the zombies with the holes blown in them, charged at the magic knights.

" Wha-What are they?"

" Even if you shoot of their limbs... they keep coming?"

" Stand your ground! The Clover Kingdom is ours and we will protect-

" NO YOU WON'T, SCUM! GET LOST, SCUM! SCUM SCUM SCUM SCUM SCUM!" The crazed man yelled out.

" W-What is this magic!?" One of the magic knights asked in fear.

Tons of zombies erupted from the ground around the crazed man.

" You're tougher than me, right? RIGHT!?" Come out, come out... MAGIC KNIGHTS!" He yelled out.

.

.

.

" The capital is under attack!?"

Shiren's Grimoire suddenly appeared in front of him.

" **Stone Creation Magic: Stone Model Of The World."**

The magic made an exact copy of the capital.

" T-That's a three-dimensional model of the noble realm!" Klaus said in shock. " Even the voices of the people at the scene, and their magic levels..."

" Is he lacing this whole area with mana and simultaneously making it visible?" Klaus asked in shock.

" This is much more advanced than my magic flower guidepost!" Mimosa said in shock as well.

" A force with this much magic appears in five places simultaneously, without our noticing it..." Alecdora said as he stared at the map.

" A formidable spatial magic user must have made them materialize in an instant." Fuegoleon stated.

" Even if that's the case, the guard mages of the noble realm work in shifts, constantly keeping a magic barrier in place. No one could enter!" Fuegoleon thought to himself.

" Did they analyze the mechanism of the barrier and break it? Or did they bribe the guard mages?"

" Either way... they must be phenomenally skilled!"

" How should we assign the members we have?" Fuegoleon asked.

" We should protect the castle first." Alecdora said.

Deku looked at the map, and noticed several civilians were in danger. He knew that he should wait and form a plan of action... but he couldn't just leave those people to fend for themselves. Deku took another look at the map.  
Is there an area where they were coming from? An spot where the enemies were hiding? He saw it.  
A spot on the map, where enemies were gathering in numbers. That must be where they are coming from!

" I'm going!" Deku suddenly spoke up as he began to ran out of the room.

Klaus suddenly turned towards Deku.

" Going where Deku? We don't have a complete grasp of the situation yet." Klaus yelled out. " And anyway, you can't sense magic at all, remember?"

Deku turned his head.

" There's a certain spot where the enemies have gathered in numbers, and several civilians are in trouble!" Deku yelled out. " I'll create a front-line... where you guys figure out a plan to stop them!"

Deku then jumped out a window.

" Heh." Leopold then started laughing. " Interesting! Let's go see what you've got!"

Leopold then chased after Deku.

" Guys really are dumb, right sis?" Sol said with slight chuckle.

"Yes, they are." A woman with a helmet that covered her head said.

" Wait for me my rival!" They heard Leopold yell out.

" That Leo... he's still very much a child." Fuegoleon said with a sigh. " I'll have to thoroughly retrain him later!"

" I'm sure you find it irritating to take order from me..." Fuegoleon yelled out. " But listen well, magic knights!"

A flame lion suddenly appeared and Fuegoleon jumped onto it.

" I'll follow Leo and the Black Bull boy. After I've joined them, we'll head to the north district!" Fuegoleon yelled out.

" You Black Bull girl! Come with me!" Fuegoleon said to Noelle.

" Silver Eagles, you take the central district! The enemy's magic is strongest there!"

A giant water eagle suddenly appeared and the Silva family jumped onto it.

" Very well..." Nozel agreed with Fuegoleon's orders.

" Blue Roses, take the east district!"

Sol created a giant golem and her captain hoped onto it.

" I'd rather not take orders from a man but... I suppose there's no helping it." The female captain stated.

" Golden Dawn, split into two teams and head to the west and northwest districts!"

" We will protect the people of the noble realm!" Alecdora yelled out as he and Yuno hoped on Yuno's whirlwind.

A chariot appeared and Shiren, Klaus, and Hamon hopped into it.

" If we fail to protect the capital, we'll bring shame on the magic knights! Whatever you do, don't let the enemy escape!"

Everyone quickly left the room. It was now completely empty.

... Well almost completely empty.

Under one of the tables a young petite black-haired erupted from beneath, while eating bread.

" I stuck to Deku and Noelle and got into the noble realm(for the food), but... it sounds as if something awful is happening..."

" This looks like a job for Charmy!" Charmy yelled out. " If I do good work, I may even get the chance to eat even better food."

A smell of deliciousness assaulted her nostrils.

" I smell something delish!" Charmy yelled out. " I better fuel up, before going to battle!" She then ran out of the room.

.

.

.

The screams of magic knights being killed were heard all around the capital. The crazed man walked towards a little girl.

" Hey, little girl!" He called out. " Do you like the Clover Kingdom?"

" I-I love the Clover Kingdom... so please stop this!" The little girl said in fear.

" Me? I **hate **it!" The crazed man yelled out.

" So, the town..." Zombies erupted from the ground. " The people..."

" And you, little girl... I'm breaking it all!"

Suddenly his zombies went sent flying. The crazed man tried to turn around but a black-like whip wrapped around his body and flung him into a wall.

Deku had showed up. He quickly grabbed the young girl and jumped onto the building.

" Are you alright?" Deku asked in worry.

He then noticed the zombie-like creatures he had kicked earlier, started to get back up.

" So somebody shows up... and not only is he from the Bulls, he's just a kid!" The crazed man yelled as he stepped out of the building.

" I'm guessing he's the one who created all of those zombies..." Deku thought to himself.

He then turned to the little girl.

" You stay up here until I'm done, alright?" Deku said in his most sincerest tone.

The girl nodded very slowly.

Deku activated full cowl at 10%.

" If you're the one who attacked the capital... then I'm gonna take you down!" Deku stated.

The crazed man laughed.

" You take me down... a **Clover **boy? I'm going to absolutely BREAK YOU!" The man yelled out as several more zombies erupted from the ground.

Deku had to prepare himself.

This would be a tough battle.

.

.

.

**Chapter End!**

**These last two chapters came out a bit earlier than expected but I hope you enjoy them. Btw when I decided how the ships would work, I honestly don't think I will do any with Asta. As I feel he is too oblivious to girls, while Deku is dense he does have feelings for girls.( Asta still has Sister Lily and I don't plan on changing that ever). So I hope that clears that up.  
Next chapter will cover all of the attack on the capital so look forward to it.**

**Reviews**

**Shia Rephic: Thank you very much ^^**

**TheBeatles211: Thank you for the criticism, I did fix the crystal error so thank you for pointing it out. I'll look into someone who could beta-read it for me... so thanks a lot.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Thanks for your awesome reviews, they motivate me to get my chapter out faster than I usually would, so thanks a lot!**

**Nico2000: Depends on if I ever get bored of writing this story. But currently I do have plans on that!**

**Jss2141: His outfit is basically the same as his hero outfit with the Black Bulls robe over it, in the first chapter Sister Lily fixed it up for him. Thanks for the review!**

**berrus-sama: When I thought about it, I really don't think Asta would ever have feelings for a girl. So that is why I choose this path. But thanks a lot for your review.**

**sir got em: Will probably be more, I'm mostly just following Black Clover with Deku as the main protag. Thanks for the review!**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Lion

**Chapter 10**

Several citizens ran for their lives as zombies chased after them. The zombies suddenly collapsed to the ground as wounds appeared all over their bodies.

The citizens immediately recognized who saved them.

" It's the Silver Eagles! The magic knights are here to save us!"

" Citizens... stand behind us." Nozel ordered.

" It's the captain himself! We're safe now!"

" Master Nozel!"

Meanwhile all of the other magic knights finally appeared on the battlefield.

" What are these fiends...!?" Klaus asked in shock.

" These guys are seriously creepy, sis!" Sol said as she was creeped out by the zombies.

" There are so many of them!" Mimosa stated.

" Do they have any weakness?" Yuno questioned.

" These things... there's magic in them... but they're not living human beings!" Fuegoleon stated.

" In that case..."

" We'll just crush them until they can't get back up!" They all yelled out.

.

.

.

Deku was taking on what seemed to be more than twenty of these zombie creatures. They seemed to get back up, no matter how much damage he did to them...their eyes were lifeless and they seemed to be completely controlled by the enemy mage with the eyepatch...

" Give it up scum! You can't win!"

The zombies suddenly rushed at Deku with intent to mow him down.

" If they aren't alive..." Deku then upped the percentage of One For All.

" One For All: 20%!" Deku then delivered a rush of blows at the zombies.

" Even if I hit their heads off they will still come at me... they must be controlled through a magic crystal of some kind. And that crystal must be located in their... chest!" Deku delivered his rush of blows directly in the middle of the zombie's chest, destroying all of them.

The zombies fell to the ground before more of them appeared.

Behind Deku stood Leopold. He was just watching the battle unfold.

" That guy... I can't believe he's able to take that many down with his bare hands..." Leopold then began to chuckle.

" He's just way too interesting! That's exactly what makes him my perfect rival!" Leopold said with a smirk.

The crazed man had a look of annoyance on his face.

" My magic runs my own mana through corpses making them move the way I want. It's wraith magic!" He said as he looked at Deku.

" That guy's power... is able to stop the flow of mana from just the power alone?"

Deku rushed towards the crazed man. He had no idea what this guy's plan was... but he knew he had to stop him now.

" Number 4 Jimmy!" The crazed man suddenly called out.

Suddenly a large lanky zombie appeared in front of the crazed man. He was covered in bandages, the only part of his body that wasn't covered was his eyes. He towered over Deku.

" That brat's your prey this time around Jimmy!"

Magical orbs surrounded Jimmy. Deku could tell just from looking at them... they were dangerous.

It would be best if he didn't get hit by any of them.

"...!" Deku suddenly felt pain on his left arm... one of the orbs had snuck up behind him and hit him! His arm wouldn't stop bleeding...

" Jimmy just got you with his special-made curse shell. It's loaded with curse power!" The crazed man yelled with glee. " Even scratches won't stop bleeding now."

" I'd be real careful if I were you!"

The orbs then launched themselves at Deku.

Deku immediately jumped back. He couldn't even punch those things or he would start bleeding even more...

Black energy erupted from Deku's hands as he called forth black whips. He used black whips to destroy the orbs.

Jimmy only created more curses orbs in response.

" Oh so you can use those black things for more than defense... for a brat with such weak magic, you are real annoying!"

" Jimmy still got lots of curse magic left... but first..." The crazed man then turned towards the little girl on the building. " Jimmy, kill the little brat in the back! She's an eyesore."

All of the cursed orbs suddenly went flying towards the little girl.

" C-Crap! My Black Whips won't reach in time!" Deku then leaped towards the girl as he increased the percentage of One For All.

" One For All: 25%!" Deku called out as he was barely able to reach the girl before the orbs. Deku then aimed two fingers at the incoming orbs.

" Delaware Smash!" Deku yelled out as he broke his fingers in order to destroy the orbs.

And destroy them it did.

Deku looked at the crazed man in anger.

" Who're you aiming at!?"

" Ah ah, that's right. You knights protect the people, huh..." The crazed man said with a chuckle.

" AIM FOR THAT BRAT, JIMMY!" Several orbs went flying towards the little girl. Deku stood between her and the orbs.

He used black whips to knock the orbs away, but there was too many of them and some began to hit Deku. Blood erupted from Deku's leg as one of them had hit his leg.

The girl looked in horror as Deku was injured because of her.

The crazed man only laughed in response.

" Huh? Why didja get hit? Cuz you decided to protect the girl? Hurry up and abandon her! You don't get anything out of protecting some stupid little girl, you idiot!" The man laughed.

" I'll protect her." Deku simply said in determination.

The man looked at Deku in bafflement.

" Well then sit there and take these attacks, you idiot!"

.

.

.

Noelle saw Deku fighting. He was fighting by himself and looked in danger.

She had to help him or else...

" _You don't belong here. Leave this place, failure."_

Noelle flinched when she remembered her older brothers words.

" How... could someone like me..."

Suddenly multiple zombies had surrounded her and charged towards.

Boom!

Flames suddenly dusted all of the zombies. Fuegoleon emerged from the flames. He slowly walked towards Noelle.

" Th-Thank you-"

Fuegoleon suddenly karate chopped the top of her head.

" FOCUUUUS!" He yelled out.

Noelle grabbed her head in pain.

" Black Bulls girl... don't tell me you've let the things your siblings say frighten you."

" THERE IS NO TIME FOR SUCH THINGS ON THE BATTLE-FIELD!" Fuegoleon yelled out. " ONE WRONG DECISION MEANS ONE LOST LIFE!"

" YOU ARE STANDING HERE AS A MEMBER OF THE MAGIC KNIGHTS! IF YOU JOINED THE KNIGHTS OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL... THEN STEEL YOURSELF AND GET STRONGER!

Fuegoleon then pointed his finger at Noelle.

" Being weak is nothing to be ashamed of... STAYING WEAK IS!" Fuegoleon stated.

Noelle stared at Fuegoleon in shock before biting her lower lip.

He's right.

Everyone in the Black Bulls is trying to prove that!

Her, Asta... Deku.

We can all get stronger!

.

.

.

" Weak guys die while they're still weak!" The crazed man yelled as he suddenly increased the speed of the powerful orbs.

Deku was struggling to keep up. The wound on his leg was starting to act up. He wasn't able to move well because of it. Deku began to wobble.

Two orbs were about to hit Deku.

Boom!

" **Water Creation: Sea Dragon's Lair!" **Water had destroyed the two orbs. A water barrier surrounded the little girl.

Deku had instantly recognized who the water magic belonged to.

" Noelle!" Deku said in surprise.

" What are you doing, broccoli head? Honestly, its just too painful to watch. I'll save you, so you'd better be grateful." Noelle yelled out.

" Yeah, you have my thanks." Deku then charged at the crazed man.

" You little brats!" He yelled out in anger. The number of zombies suddenly tripled.

" Don't... get cocky!"

Flames suddenly erupted, and destroyed all of the zombies.

" I'll back you up, rival!" Leopold suddenly yelled out. " Get that monster good! Show me your power!"

Deku dashed even faster towards the crazed man.

" Yeah... I'll take him down!" Black whips erupted from Deku's arms.

" Idiot!" The crazed man yelled out. " It'll just turn out like last time!"

Dozens of orbs went flying at Deku. Black whips did not attack the orbs but instead began wrap around Deku's body. They curled and twisted until they were covering every inch of his body.

" **Black Whips Technique: Black Armor!" **The orbs crashed into Deku, but they did no damage to Deku.

Deku dashed forwards and cocked both of his arms back. He then delivered a rush of powerful blows right at Jimmy's chest. The punches connected and slammed Jimmy into the ground a couple of yards away.

Deku let out a heavy breath. The black whip armor made him tired extremely quick... was it a move that required immense stamina? Black whips slowly disappeared off his body.

Either way, it brought him closer to taking out this crazed villain.

The crazed man looked at the situation in complete bafflement.

" H-huh!?"

" Don't you dare let a dumb attack like that one take you down, Jimmy! Quit griping!" He yelled in shock.

Deku stared at the crazed man.

" Prepare yourself... you're next!"

.

.

.

Boom!

" Head chef, what are you doing!?"

" Let's hurry and evacuate!"

Currently the the head chef of the castle had decided instead of running away... to continue making food.

" You **Fools! **As if a chef could abandon his cooking right in the middle and run!" The head chef yelled out. " Deliver the ultimate dish under **any** circumstances! That's what the best do!"

" Yes, but all the knights are gone! There's nobody here now!"

" Whaaaat!? Leaving without eating my main course? What do they think they're doing!?"

" Well, it's a national emergency, sir."

" I'm telling you, we need to run-"

Suddenly Charmy jumped in front of them.

" That main course or whatever it is... please let me eat it!" Charmy yelled out.

" Wha...? Who's the shrimp?" The head chef asked.

He then noticed Charmy's robe.

" That's a magic knight's robe...meaning... she must be one of the big shots who got invited to the ceremony. And besides..."

" Those glaring eyes of hers are practically on fire! She's... She's somebody special!" The head chef thought to himself.

" All right lady! You got it! Just you wait! I'll make you the best main course you've ever seen!"

A big smile appeared on Charmy's face.

" YEEEEEESSSS!" Charmy threw her arms up in celebration.

" No, really, let's get out here!" A random chef said in despair.

.

.

.

" Hmph, that just about does it." Klaus said as they had eliminated all of the zombies in the area.

" I need to get stronger so things like this don't give me trouble." Yuno thought to himself.

" Th-that was really gross." Mimosa said with a sigh.

" W-What incredible power!" A random citizen yelled out. " Long live the magic knights!"

Nozel looked around in surprise.

" That's odd... what was the enemy thinking, unleashing creatures this weak? Where is their main force?" Nozel questioned to himself.

" _It looks as though they've all... entered the marked areas."_

Yuno's Grimoire began to glow. Yuno looked at it in surprise.

" A feint..." Nozel realized. He looked at the castle. " So were they really after... the king!?"

Suddenly black mist appeared below all of the magic knights.

" _Well done... magic knights."_

The black mist enveloped all of them.

" **Spatial Magic: Blackout."**

The citizens looked in shock as the magic knights had disappeared.

" The magic knights... disappeared?" They questioned.

.

.

.

The magic knights suddenly appeared outside the capital.

" We seem to be several hundred kilometers away from the capital, at the very least..."

All of the magic knights that were in the main area of the capital had been sent several kilometers away from the capital.

.

.

.

" All those amazing magic knights fell for a trap like that one? How amazingly stupid!" A feminine voice yelled out.

" I was planning to play with those who escaped... but I guess it was pointless." The voice came from a woman who looked to be near her thirties. She had a large fuzzy hat and a fuzzy dress.

" Wha...? Who is that?" A citizen asked.

The woman then licked her lips.

" Now, then... while I've got the chance... why don't I help myself to some young nice young mana~?"

Mana erupted from several young women and began to flow into the older woman.

The older woman then laughed in the young women's faces.

" You think you're more beautiful than me just cause you're younger!?" She yelled out in resentment. She then saw a young gentlemen.

" Tell me, am I beautiful?" She asked as she fluttered her eyes.

" M-monster!" He screamed out in terror.

Her eyes then become dark.

" You're the one who's wrong!"

Suddenly a gust of wind split the older woman from the young gentlemen.

Standing above was Yuno, with his normal stoic expression on.

" Oh you're just my type!" The woman yelled in glee. " Wanna do something fun later!?"

" Get away from those people, **old hag!**" Yuno yelled out to her.

The woman's face went from infatuation to a haunting scowl.

" Die." Her Grimoire appeared right in front of her as magical orbs surrounded her. The magical orbs immediately were sent flying at Yuno.

" Who are you calling an old lady!?"

Yuno pushed himself forward in order to dodge all of the attacks.

" Those are curse bullets with all sorts of curses inside! You won't know what you'll get until they hit you~"

Yuno continuously dodged the attacks.

" What are you people? Why did you attack!?" Yuno questioned her. He had no idea who these people could be... attacking the capital with all forms of curse magic... it made no sense.

" My my, you think you can fight and talk? Sure, you're handsome so I'll tell." The woman answered.

" We're here to eliminate a certain someone! That's why! Well? Who do you think it is?" The woman said in a joking manner.

" Not that I'm going to tell you!" She then flung even more magic attacks at Yuno.

**At the Castle**

" Where is the Wizard King!?" A pompous voice asked. " I am the ruler of this land! In the case of a emergency, the nation's strongest mage should be protecting me."

The voice belonged to a man unseen.

" Running off in a time like this... where are you William?" A young man asked.

.

.

.

Yuno continuously dodge the magic bullets. But he was getting slower and more tired.

" The attacks just keep coming. She has huge magic reserves..."

Suddenly three magic bullets hit him square in the chest.

" My, my! You're getting clumsier and clumsier... what hit this time, I wonder?"

Yuno could barely stand.

His eyes were blurry.

His body was going numb.

His ears were failing... this was her magic.

" Ash Curse Magic, **Cheerful Ash Destruction**." The woman suddenly stated. " Bit by bit... while trembling with terror... you'll regret calling me old."

Yuno began to falter.

" The four-leaf clover raised their expectations... and I was admitted to the Golden Dawn. The strongest group there is right now..."

" What exactly... was I trying to do?"

" _So, maybe he got a four-leaf clover, but that peasant is pushing his luck."_

_" Hmph! His abilities are nothing compared to the rest of the Golden Dawn."_

_" Just wait he'll go under soon enough._

" It didn't matter what other people said. I was only honing my skills to keep from losing..." An image of Mars showed up in Yuno's head.

" But... I couldn't win... what defeated that guy was a power I was given by chance and can't control. Not only that, but that power... won't listen to me at all."

" It's how I escaped from that spatial magic too... because that power which I really can't call my own, reacted..."

" _It's not like we're expecting much from a peasant like him."_

" No that's not it. That isn't... the thing that really frustrated me!" Yuno shot out a gust of wind that missed the woman by a small margin.

" Kyahaha! And just what are you aiming, huh? You've got to properly aim, like **this**!" Several more magic bullets hit Yuno in the chest.

" You know, if you beg for your life very nicely, I don't mind forgiving you. Just say " I'm so sorry miss!" and I'll forgive you!"

Yuno gritted his teeth.

" I can't... see anything... I can't feel at all..." Yuno could also see black.

Suddenly light appeared in the darkness in the shape of a sparrow. Light slowly began to return to Yuno's eyes.

" This is... the flow of mana...!?" Yuno questioned

" Go on, go on, hurry and beg for your life! If you don't, I'll kill you right now!" The woman yelled out.

" I want to know all sorts of things about you! Can you hear me!? Come on, hurry, tell me!" The woman yelled out as more magic bullets appeared around her.

" Ahh... shut up... I don't care about you. I just..." An image of Asta appeared in Yuno's head.

" Him..."

" I don't want to lose to **Asta**!"

Yuno's new Grimoire suddenly opened up.

" I'm not done yet!" Yuno yelled out.

The mana around the area began to gather around Yuno.

The woman looked in shock as she realized what was happening.

" He... was controlling mana?"

A small fairy like girl stood in front of Yuno as magic gathered around them.

The woman then noticed the Grimoire Yuno had.

" That Grimoire! The legendary four-leaf clover!?"

" I'll tell you just one thing about me." Yuno suddenly said.

" I'm... a _really_ bad loser!"

" **Wind Spirit Magic: Sylph's Breath**" A gust of wind at least the size of a large building launched itself at the woman sending her flying.

.

.

.

" SOOOO YUMMY!" Charmy yelled out with a comical blush on her face as she stuffed her face with food.

" You are a phenomenal eater, shrimp!" The head chef yelled out. " Go on, eat it all!"

" YESSIR!" Charmy yelled out.

Suddenly the wall behind Charmy exploded as the woman who was dress like a witch, flew into the room. Instead of her beautiful features she had wrinkles and looked very... old.

" A witch! We're under attack!" A random chef yelled out. " This is why I told you, we needed to run."

The now old woman was breathing heavily.

" Not enough... mana..." The old woman thought to herself. " I have to steal some, or else..."

" Give it to me..." The old woman said as she stared at Charmy.

" Give it to meee!"

Charmy looked at the old woman in confusion.

" Give it to her...?" Suddenly Charmy realized what the old woman wants.

" She wants my food!?" Charmy said in realization. " Nuh... noooo!"

" Give it to me!" The old woman yelled out as magic erupted from her.

Outside the building, Yuno was flying toward the building.

" The feel of this mana... I knew it! That woman's still alive!" Yuno said in realization

" Give it to meee!"

Suddenly Charmy's face darkened.

" I said **N****o**." A Grimoire appeared in front of Charmy.

Sweat formed on the old witch's head as she looked in complete confusion as a giant sheep appeared behind Charmy.

" ** Cotton Creation Magic: Strike Of The Sleeping Sheep."**

The sheep delivered a powerful punch and sent the witch flying out of the building.

The cooks are stared in amazement.

" T-That was awesome!" A cook yelled out.

A smirk appeared on the head chef's face.

" How d'ya like that!? The passion in my cooking powered up that shrimps magic!"

" I will follow you for the rest of my life, head chef!"

Charmy then wiped her eyes as the giant sheep disappeared.

" I don't care who they are- **Nobody** touches my food!" Charmy looked up and saw her plate of food falling out of the hole she had just created.

Her face turned to despair as she ran to grab it.

" FOOOOOOOOD!"

The plate of food suddenly stopped falling and began to rise in the air.

Yuno had caught the plate of food with his wind magic.

" Was that tremendous magic from her?" He then noticed the Black Bull robe. " A Black Bull... makes sense."

" There you go." Yuno handed the plate of food to Charmy.

Charmy blushed at Yuno.

" My food saving prince has arrived! " Charmy thought in her head.

" T-Thank you very much!"

Yuno just stared at her with a blank expression.

" No prob." He simply said. Yuno then began to wobble.

" I guess that spell puts quite strain on me... I'll have to get better at using it..." Yuno then fell forward.

" Look out!" Charmy said in alarm as her Grimoire opened up and created a large fluffy sheep for Yuno to fall on... well her to fall on too as Yuno had... fallen on top of Charmy.

.

.

.

Deku dodged another strike from this next... corpse or whatever you could call it.

" Number two... Alfred. Even with those whips of yours... you can't hurt Alfred if you can't touch him!"

Deku was breathing heavily.

" Deku!" Noelle called out. " If I can lend him my strength like before..."

Suddenly a creature covered in stitches and stood over seven feet tall appeared in front of Leopold and Noelle. Muddy water surrounded him.

" That guy's your opponent!" The crazed man yelled out.

Deku could barely move. Getting hit by just one curse was detrimental... but he's been hit by multiple. To get out of this situation would take more brain than brawn...

" Using corpses to fight... this guy doesn't think of people as people. I definitly can't lose to him!" Deku glared at his opponent. He couldn't move his arms or legs... in order to win he needed to...

In order to win he needed to...

" Hey... what's with that look?" The crazed man called out. " Being brave ain't gonna get you out of this, kid!"

" Alfred finish him!" Magic erupted from Alfred... more curse magic.

Black Whips erupted from Deku's arms as he prepared to protect himself.

BOOM!

Suddenly Alfred turned to ash as flames engulfed him.

Everyone looked on in confusion as Fuegoleon walked in front of Deku.

" My apologies for interrupting your fight." Fuegoleon put a hand Deku's shoulder. " I thought it would be a shame to let a man like you die here."

" Forgive me."

Deku recognized this guy. He was one of the magic knight captains.

" Deku, wasn't it? You said something about becoming Wizard King. Now I don't know if that was something in the heat of the moment..."

" Say what!?" The crazed man interrupted. " Become the Wizard King? Like a nobody like you could do that!"

" In that case..." Fuegoleon gave a small smirk at Deku. " You and I are rivals as well."

Flames erupted from Fuegoleon.

" Leave the rest to me!" Fuegoleon then turned to the crazed man.

" What is it you people want!? Your action are too scattered for an invasion and too organized for indiscriminate terrorism... who are you?" Fuegoleon asked.

The crazed man gave a crazed smirk in response.

" Six years ago... I was the top choice for a magic knight squad. The name's Rades."

" ... what!?" Fuegoleon questioned. " A former magic knight?"

" You don't remember, do you? I wasn't important enough for you people to bother with."

Fuegoleon then began to realize who he was.

" With all that talent, why would you..."

" THEY EXPELLED ME!" Rades yelled out.

" They said my wraith magic was dangerous, forbidden... since I was a commoner, nobody had my back. They exiled me from both the magic knights and the country!"

" Even though my talents were better... better than the nobles... better than anyone!" Rades yelled out. " Wasn't magic supposed to be everything!?"

" So that's why! I'm avenging myself against those magic knights and the country. With this power! That's why I'm doing this..." Rades screamed out. " Although there is one other reason..."

Fuegoleon scowled at Rades.

" For a childish reason like that, you've... you fool! Don't toy with me!" Fuegoleon yelled out.

" Childish...? That's the thing about reasons, they're always simple y'know!?" Rades yelled out as another corpse appeared behind him. This one was covered in what looked like a typical mag robe.

" Leo!" Fuegoleon yelled out.

Leopold turned to Fuegoleon.

" Big bro...!?"

" Do you need help!?" He asked.

A smirk appeared on Leopold's face.

" Definitely not!"

A smirk appeared on Fuegoleon's face.

" That's what I like to hear! If you understand what you need to do, then get it done quick!"

" Way to ask the impossible!" Rades yelled out. " The affinity between their attributes is lousy."

" Well, it's not like you'd be able to save him anyway..."

Suddenly a flame lion appeared behind Fuegoleon.

" Sorry, I won't be able to control the intensity of this flame..."

" **Flame Creation Magic: Leorzenas.**"

The flame lion shot out a giant beam of heat at Rades and his new corpse. A giant magical barrier protected Rades from the flames.

Rades let out a smirk.

" Number one, Carl. When he was alive, this guy was a defense magic expert. I added my curse magic to that and made him even tougher..." Rades smirked.

Deku looked on in worry. The curse magic was still affecting his body, he could move but not by much.

" Deku." Fuegoleon called out. " Watch closely."

" What're acting all calm for!?" Rades called out. " This guy does more than just defend!"

Several magic projectiles launched at Fuegoleon.

Fuegoleon's Grimoire appeared in front of him as a flame barrier protected him from the projectiles.

" Trying to match barrier spells with Carl, huh!?"

The barrier surrounded Carl and Rades. Rades then began to launch several more projectiles at Fuegoleon.

" How's this!? Whaddaya think of this iron defense plus super barrage!?" Rades yelled out.

" I certainly can't touch you..." Fuegoleon said while still being calm.

" Ha ha ha ha!" If Rades could see how calm Fuegoleon was, he definitely didn't show it. " Is that all you got, mister captain of the Crimson Lions!"

A small fireball appeared in front Fuegoleon before firing a narrow but powerful ray of fire.

Boom!

The ray broke through the barrier and went straight through Carl's chest, making the corpse disappear.

Rades's eyes widened in utter shock.

" Flame magic... Sol Linea." Fuegoleon then let out a small smile.

" In the instant you attack, for just a moment the mana of the barrier thins in places. I aimed for that." Fuegoleon explained. " I met with difficult magic everyday."

" Listen well!" Fuegoleon called out to the kids. " Because you are magic knights, you will find yourselves constantly pitted against power enemies and magic!"

" When it happens, if you gauge the ability calmly and maintain a bold fighting spirit, you will never lose!"

" Is that clear!?"

Leopold let out a smirk as he heard his older brothers speech.

" That's my big brother for ya..."

Magic erupted from Leopold and Noelle.

" Yes, sir!"

Deku looked at Fuegoleon in amazement.

" He saw the weakness in that one instant... and improved the morale of his allies..."

" So this is a magic knight captain... he was super cool."

" No way...! You took out my best just like that!?" Rades asked in disbelief. " You...you..."

" Rades, was it?" Fuegoleon called out to him. " Even if you possess phenomenal abilities and polish them to their fullest... without a just spirit, they're nothing but violence!"

" There is no one who will acknowledge something like that!" Fuegoleon yelled out.

Rades couldn't process any of this.

" WHY?" He questioned to himself. " I've got phenomenal power, more than anyone! I researched my own magic as much as possible, honed it and prepared! Planned for today... for years! _Years!"_

Boom!

Rades turned towards the noise and saw his other corpse fall to the ground.

" We took advantage of the gaps in the enemy's mana and evaporated it with intense fire power!" Leopold explained.

" That's the spirit! Well done!" Fuegoleon congratulated them. " That's what qualifies you to lead this country as royals!"

" YESSIR!" Both Noelle and Leopold said as they saluted to Fuegoleon.

Moments later Noelle blushed as she noticed she did the salute.

" It can't be... I've got as much magic as a royal! I-"

Several lion paws made of fire suddenly trapped Rades.

" **Flame Binding Magic: Leo Palma!**"

" Let go of me, you piece of-"

" There are many things I want to ask you!"

" At the very least, one more spatial magic user has invaded the capital where are they!? Did they run already? Even if your objective was revenge... what was your group's objective!?" Fuegoleon asked.

" Our real objective..."

" Is **you! Fuegoleon Vermillion**!"

" What?" Darkness magic appeared directly below Fuegoleon before swallowing him whole.

.

.

.

Fuegoleon had found himself in a very bright room with runes everywhere.

" What is this place?" Fuegoleon then heard a footstep behind him. Sweat formed on his head.

" You're...!"

.

.

.

Rades began to laugh uncontrollably.

" You freak!" Leopold yelled out. " Where did you send my brother!?"

Deku looked around. There had to be another one of them close by... they wouldn't be able to do an accuracy dependent move without being close by... but where would they hid-

Deku looked at the only reasonable spot. The bundle of corpses. Black whips erupted from his hands as he swung them with immense force hitting the corpses into the air.

One of the corpses suddenly used spatial magic to teleport on the top of a building.

" Good job seeing through that..." The corpses voice was husky and very rough. " I figured if I disguised myself with magic, magic could find me out..."

" So I went to the trouble of wearing this filthy disguise and yet..." He stared at Deku.

" I didn't think we had a madman here..." The man tore off the corpse mask revealing a pale white face with darkened eyes.

" But... it appears to be over now."

The spatial magic opened up and Fuegoleon fell out.

All of the magic knight's face's went white.

Fuegoleon was laid completely out covered in a puddle of his own blood and...

He was missing an arm.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**... I am so sorry for the hiatus. This chapter was really hard to write, I'll be honest it was very difficult for me to write this as I wasn't that much of a fan of this arc. I won't make any other excuses, I'll get more chapters out.  
This has hit over 50 reviews which is insane to me. I don't think I'm very good of a writer but I guess people wanted to see this crossover as much as me *-* I'll definitely be getting chapters out more frequently!**

**So again thanks for the support, look forward to the next chapter.**

**Reviews**

**SuperHero: Yes! It's a pretty interesting quirk and I have a couple of ideas of how to incorporate it in. Thanks for the review!**

**Yoshikage kira's bomb type 3: Thanks!**

**bakerjosiah871: Yeah, don't worry this little arc will probably be the only one without Asta in it. I'll do my best to incorporate the both of them.**


	11. Chapter 11: The One At The Top

" FUEGOLEON!" Leopold screamed out in terror.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His unbeatable brother... his big brother...

Leopold let out a war cry before running toward Fuegoleon.

Deku looked at the scene in disbelief.

" He... was defeated...? Fuegoleon was incredibly strong and they just..."

Noelle's face paled.

" His arm...!"

Noelle then noticed his Grimoire was still whole.

" If the Grimoire's still whole, then... he' still alive!" Noelle knelled next to Fuegoleon. " We have to stop the bleeding."

" If only Mimosa was here...!" Noelle then noticed the corner of Fuegoleon's Grimoire beginning to disappear.

" ...! The Grimoire's starting to disappear! Leopold, help me!" Noelle called out to Leopold, but Leopold made no response.

He only stared at the almost lifeless body of Fuegoleon in disbelief.

Suddenly Rades appeared right in Leopold's face.

" Remember when you mouthed off to me a minute ago!?" Rades then launched Leopold flying into a wall with a magic blast.

" Leopold!" Noelle yelled out in worry.

" _You were able to overcome adversity. What you lacked... was a just heart!" _

" A just heart huh!?" Rades said in a mocking tone.

" I always do **just** what my heart tells me to! Go yap your head off in the afterlife, Fuegoleon Vermillion!"

The spatial magic user raised his hand slightly.

" We've done what we came to do. Let's go, Rades. Before any other magic knights appear."

Deku staggered.

He slowly began to walk towards Rades.

" Your name was Deku, right!?"

" Well, I'll kill you and make you into one of my toys real soon, look forward to it!"

Deku dashed towards Rades.

" I can't let him go... not a villain like him!" Deku thought to himself. " It's too far... I'm not gonna make it."

" Calm down... and think." Deku said to himself. " Remember what Fuegoleon taught you..."

" What can I do... to stop that guy?" Black whips surrounded one of Deku's fingers. " I'll take what I know... and expand it!"

" **Air Force: Black Shot.**" Deku flicked his finger at 20%, the black whip launching from his finger wrapping around Rades's right arm.

Deku then pulled Rades towards him before delivering an immense punch right to his face.

The punch launched Rades back with a satisfying crunch.

Rades sat on the ground questioning what had just happened. He felt something drip down his face.

Blood.

" OWWWWW! WHADDAYA THINK YOU'RE DOING, TRASH!?"

" Not good..." The spatial magic user said as he raised his hand once again.

" What do _you _think you're doing!?" Deku yelled out in response. " This... is pain!"

" You laughed and inflicted it on innocent people! People who had done no wrong."

" As a hero... as a magic knight, I'm gonna take you down, Rades!"

" STOP!" Rades yelled out. " Getting hurt and bleeding is proof you're weak!"

" People with weak magic should just let strong magic kick 'em around!"

Those words... just those words alone told Deku what kind of mindset Rades was in. A dangerous mindset, that Deku had seen often in his world.

" Especially trash like you!" Rades dashed at Deku and fired a magic blast straight at his chest.

Deku instead of dodging it, took the hit directly and headbutted Rades in response.

" I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen!" Deku yelled out.

" I'm gonna be the guy, who's gonna show everyone a bright future!"

" Whether that means becoming the Wizard King or the number one hero... it doesn't matter to me. Because I'm gonna save everyone!"

Rades for once looked at Deku in fear.

" VALTOS! Do something!" Rades yelled out.

" If I could, I'd be doing it." The spatial magic user said with a slight scoff. " Those whips of his... are deadlier than one would imagine..."

A spatial magic hole appeared in above of Valtos.

" It seems we'll have to take care of the boy first."

Noelle noticing he was storing up magic.

She then noticed a spatial magic hole appeared behind Deku.

" Is planning to attack through his spatial magic?" Noelle realized a little too late. " Deku, look out!"

A spiral of fire suddenly launched at Valtos, making Valtos dodge.

" What good does it do... if I lose my cool!?"

" Stay calm at all times... right Fuegoleon!" Leopold said as he nervously scowled.

Valtos gave a small sigh.

" What should I do... we can't afford to lose Rades yet..."

Rades scowled at Leopold.

" You little..."

" How pitiful." Came a monotone voice.

Deku turned and found himself surrounded by several cloaked wizards.

Their magic aura giving them a chilling presence.

Leopold looked at them in shock.

" Reinforcements...? Five of them!?"

" We received a report from our master and came, but..." One of the cloaked wizards began. " Against people like these..? Pitiful."

Deku groaned in pain. The curses were still affecting his body, his body was bleeding like crazy.

He wouldn't be conscious much longer...

A smirk suddenly appeared on Rades's face.

" Looks like the tables just turned!"

Black whips suddenly erupted from Deku's body.

" I may be barely able to move..." The black whips covered the spots in which he was bleeding. The spots in which the curses were affecting him the most.

" This should be able to stop the bleeding." Deku said with a slight smile.

.

.

.

On top of a building, Nero watched the scene with the same expression the bird always made.

Deku found himself completely surrounded. He also found himself channeling his inner Bakugo...

" I'll take you all down!" Deku yelled out.

" Did the sight of our numbers drive him insane?" One of the cloaked wizards asked.

" It doesn't matter. He's about to die anyway."

They all launched a magic blast, directly at Deku.

Deku's fingers glowed black before black whips erupted from all of them. He flung the whips with immense force. It destroyed all of the incoming projectiles.

The cloaked wizards were not impressed.

" Your struggles are pointless..."

" Oh... its him. The one master was talking about."

Black whips erupted around Deku wildly.

" I need to stay calm... and calmly kick their butts." Deku's arms hurt all over and his eyes were starting to get blurry. He didn't know much longer he could keep this up.

Several fireballs suddenly erupted and attacked the cloaked wizards.

" **Flame Magic: Exploding Flames.**" Leopold glared at the cloaked wizards.

" You think I'm going to let you people throw your weight around... after what you did to my brother!?"

" Let me join, my rival!"

" Yeah, thanks."

Deku and Leopold went wild in attacking the enemy attacks. No attack could stop them.

" They say beasts are more formidable when wounded... these boys are..."

" Dangerous!" The cloaked wizards increased the power of their magic spells.

" You weren't our targets, but we'll kill you here and now!" They fired off their magic blasts before a giant water barrier protected Deku and Leopold from the attacks.

" **Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Lair!**" Noelle had protected them.

" Don't think you can kill my friends so easily!" Noelle yelled out at them.

" Well, well... that's quite a nice barrier spell!" One of the cloaked wizards yelled out.

" From your appearance, you're a member of the royal Silva family?"

" In that case, I'll oppose you with Grimoire magic. I wouldn't want to be rude."

Tree roots suddenly erupted from the ground and swallowed the water barrier.

" **The Creation Tree: Magic Draining Roots.**"

Noelle looked in shock as the tree roots had completely swallowed her magic.

Deku and Leopold launched themselves at the enemy wizard.

" Your instincts are admirable."

" **Wind Creation Magic: Tornado Needles."** Piercing wind needles shot out in a instant and stabbed Deku and Leopold. It was so quick, they were only able to react after they felt the pain of their body being punctured.

Deku and Leopold both fell to the ground with a thud.

" Now then... let's finish them off, shall we?"

More wind needles formed before launching at Deku and Leopold.

" STOP!" Noelle yelled out.

BOOM!

Something had blocked the wind needles.

It was a just ball of mercury.

Noelle instantly recognized this magic.

Nozel and the magic knights that been moved several kilometres away... had gotten back.

" You guys...!" Noelle said in relief.

" How dare you send us all the way out there!" Alecdora yelled out.

Valtos looked at them in shock.

" Impossible...! You covered that distance this quickly!?"

" We really didn't want to... but we worked together to get back... call it compound magic if you will." Alecdora said with a slight sigh.

Sol gave a slight sigh.

" Well, I guess men aren't totally useless." Sol stated.

" I acknowledge their abilities, no more." Charlotte said with her eyes still closed.

" I'm never cooperating again!" Solid said in disgust.

" We really don't play with others well, you know." Nebra said with a slight chuckle.

Nozel stared at them with a cold stare.

" However... our nine magic knight squads exist to protect the peace of the one Clover kingdom!" Nozel stated.

Valtos jumped off the building.

" It'll cost us if we keep fighting. Let's retreat."

A Grimoire appeared in front of Nozel.

" What's the rush?" Nozel asked with a cold tone.

Several mercury rain-like balls formed in the air.

" **Mercury Magic: Rain of Silver**."

A Grimoire appeared in front of one of the cloaked wizards.

" **Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander"**

A giant salamander made of goo erupted from the Grimoire.

" **Dark Magic Item: Special Properties Alpha... Absorbed."** The cloaked wizard injected the salamander with a giant needle.

The mercury attack was absorbed into the salamander.

Nozel looked at it in confusion before noticing the needle.

" Is that... a magic item!?"

The salamander then stepped on Deku, absorbing him into its body.

" DEKU!" The magic knights yelled out in worry.

" Miiiiiine!" The cloaked wizard said in glee.

" Remember this... magic knights." One of the other cloaked wizards began. " We are the Eye Of The Midnight Sun.

" The ones who will destroy the Clover Kingdom."

Spatial magic appeared beneath them before they all disappeared. In an instant they were gone... alone with Deku.

" Deku... they took Deku! We have to save him!" Noelle yelled out.

" Noelle...! I'm sorry we can't." Klaus interrupted. " There's no way we can locate their destination..."

" Yes, but...!"

" No." Nozel suddenly spoke up.

" Right now, our top priority is the capital's defenses. There's no guarantee that those were the only enemies. We don't have the time or magic to spend on someone like him."

Noelle could only stare in response. She suddenly turned around and called for Mimosa.

" Mimosa! Help Captain Fuegoleon!"

Mimosa immediately began healing Fuegoleon.

Mimosa looked at Fuegoleon in shock. She couldn't believe Fuegoleon had lost.

" Someone like Fuegoleon... ended up like this!?" She then noticed Leopold. " Even Leopold..."

" Deku is gone... please, please be all right!" She prayed to herself.

" With my magic, first aid is the best I can do! He needs to be taken to the medical ward for more advance healing magic, or... or else...!"

" What could of done this to a magic knight captain!?" Sol questioned.

" Pft!" Solid suddenly called out.

" Some captain. That's just pathetic! The Vermillion clan sure ain't what it used to be. Makes me embarrassed to be a royal...!" Noelle looked at Solid in shock.

" How could you say that, Solid?"

" We are magic knights." Nozel suddenly called out. " Unless we win, our existence is pointless."

Noelle wanted to refute Nozel's statement.

" Nozel..." Noelle said, disappointment evident in her tone.

" He's right!" Solid yelled out." This is gonna trash the reputation of the Crimson Lion Kings too!"

Before Solid could continue however, Nozel turned and glared at him.

" However, Solid... as we were not even present at the fight, we are less than he is." Nozel said with a cold gaze. " Strengthen the defenses so that the damage spreads no farther!" He ordered.

Solid looked at Nozel in confusion.

" ... uh right." Was his dignified response.

" He's right!" Alecdora suddenly yelled out. " They spread around magic that blocks transmission spells, and the chain of command is in chaos! Thanks to that, reinforcements from outside the noble realm failed to arrive. We can't let our guard down yet!"

Noelle face was full of worry.

" Deku..."

.

.

.

The cloaked wizards walked towards a hidden castle, hidden by a forest.

" Rades! We ended up with a huge headache because you stepped out of line! Don't get carried away just because the master has taken a liking to you."

" "I want to fight a captain alone!" You said. " I want to lay waste to the capital!" Conceited fool." The cloaked wizard scolded Rades. " Simply achieving the objective wouldn't have taken half this much work."

" SHADDUP!" Was Rades comeback. " My toys are what took damage! That's no skin off your noses!"

" Buuuut... it sounds like Catherine was defeated and is still out cold in the capital~" The salamander wizard said.

" Like I care about that hag!" Rades yelled out. " We got what we went in for, so it's all good!"

" By the way, Sally." One of the cloaked wizards said to the salamander wizard. " We can't take that boy with us. Kill him."

" Huh!? No way. Can you feel any magic from him? No, so why can he use those whips of his? This is a type of magic on a whole different level! I'm gonna use him in my research."

Deku slowly groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly took in his surroundings.

" Where am I...?" He questioned to himself. He was in some sort of gel bubble, he was levitating in the air inside it.

" Only those acknowledged by our master can go there. Don't cause unneeded trouble. Kill him before the meeting time."

Deku then got a clue of where he was. He had been captured, and he was surrounded. He had to think of a way to get out of this mess!

" Yeah! Let me kill him! I'm gonna make him into a toy!"

" Rades, you be quiet!"

The cloaked wizard closest to Deku, looked up and noticed he was awake.

" Ah!"

Deku prepared himself for a attack.

The cloaked wizard took off his hood revealing a... she?

A young woman with black hair and glasses. She had a curvy figure but what got Deku's attention were her eyes.

He had seen those eyes... her eyes were same as a certain blood-loving villain...

" You're awake!" She called out. " You ask them too!"

" You want me to investigate every last inch of you and your Grimoire and run all sorts of experiments on you, right? You want to be useful to my research, right? Right, right, right!?"

Deku could only back up as far as he could from this girl. She was bad news! He was in super bad situation and she was not making this any easier!

" C'mon please? I'll ask too so c'mon! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!?"

The group had walked into the hidden castle and were walking down several stairs.

" Give 'im to me!" She begged.

Suddenly the group stopped.

" Hi there. I've been waiting for you." Julius Novachrona... in other words the Wizard King stood directly in front of the group.

" Wha..!?" Everyone looked in shock.

" How was the capital?" Julius asked with a not so sincere smile.

The cloaked wizards were nervous and sweating like crazy.

" Why here? Why is this man here!?" The cloaked wizards grabbed out their Grimoires and prepared to attack.

" Die...!"

Suddenly Julius appeared in between two of the cloaked wizards.

" He's fast!"

Two magic orbs formed in Julius's hands and before the cloaked wizards could react, fired them.

The cloaked wizards disappeared without a trace.

" W-what? Impossible! Where did they go?"

" I killed them." Julius stated rather calmly. " It would have been a bit too hard with numbers like these..."

" Restraining you, I mean." Julius said as he stared at them with a blank expression.

Tree roots erupted towards Julius. Julius shot a magic beam through the roots and killed another cloaked wizard.

Sally and Rades looked at the scene in shock.

" W-What just happened?" Rades asked in shock.

" You just came from attacking the capital, didn't you?" Julius gave them a cold stare. " You can't possible have gone to kill... without preparing to _be_ killed. Right?"

Valtos was feeling nervous.

" What power... so this is the Wizard King. This is bad... my magic is already drained!"

" That said..." Julius suddenly spoke up. " You seem pretty skilled. I'll probably have trouble here."

He then gave them an innocent smile.

" What do you say? I'll just let one of you live. Do you want to surrender? It's first come, first serve. What do you think?"

" DON"T SELL US SHORT!" Sally and the last remaining cloaked wizard yelled out as their Grimoire appeared before them.

Sally began firing several gel projectiles, while the cloaked wizard fired off his super fast wind needles...

However, Julius dodged it all with ease. In fact he was moving so fast, it looked as though there were multiple Julius's.

" How is he moving like that... my eyes can't keep up."

" I guess there's no helping it..." Julius spoke up. " I might be able handle numbers like these..."

Suddenly white magic enveloped the wizards as a ball of magic trapped them.

" **Time Binding Magic: Chronostasis.**"

" W-What the heck is this...!? I can't move..."

" Nice, I got all of you. Were you more worn out than I thought?" Julius said with a slight smile.

" See how it feels to live... in one unending moment."

Deku watched this entire scene unfold in bewilderment. Julius has beaten all those opponents, that Deku had lost to quite easily.

The gel bubble suddenly popped, letting Deku fall onto the ground.

" Oh! Hello, Deku. We seem to be linked by fate somehow."

Deku feel uneasy around this man. But he knew this man... Julius was someone on his side.

" This is only a small fraction of what you'll have to surpass." Julius said with a slight smirk.

" Need a hand?" Julius extended his hand to Deku.

For whatever reason, Deku felt like he had to stand up by himself. This was the Wizard King, the strongest magic knight... a man who was looked up to by many. He felt like he shouldn't show any weakness around him...

Deku slowly pushed himself up, it took all of his strength to just stand. Deku's body wobbled back and forth but he was able to stand up.

Julius gave a small smirk at Deku.

" I guess... you didn't need help?" Julius then turned to the capture wizards.

" You four had some pretty interesting magic, I was surprised. Now then... there are some things I want to ask you..."

Julius then pointed his hand at a giant stone that was behind him. The stone had several unknown runes marked on it, along with four jewels inside the runes.

" What are these jewels on this stone slab? I've never seen the characters or the pattern before."

" What were you trying to do with it?" Julius asked with his cold smile.

" Well, even if I ask you now. You can't do a thing inside that spell. We'll have this talk later. At leisure, in the Clover Kingdom."

Julius suddenly turned around. He felt a sudden intrusion of mana.

" Somethings... coming?"

Bright light shined in the room. Bright enough that it blinded everyone.

Julius was barely to make a figure out. The figure raised his hand before magic erupted from him.

Deku had to shield his eyes from the light.

And with the speed the light appeared, the light suddenly disappeared.

They were gone. The enemy wizards.

" He got us. He's taken his companions away. Light magic faster than mine... must've been the enemy boss. He seems interesting... I mean tough."

" But..." The last cloaked wizard hadn't been taken.

" We managed to keep one."

Deku looked on in almost a daze. Why didn't the boss take all of them? Did he deem this specific cloaked wizard unnecessary?

Suddenly an image of a young wizard appeared in front of Julius.

_" I finally got through! Where are you, Wizard King!?"_

" Hmm... hello there, Marx. Sorry about that, things got a bit busy and I blocked the communication spell." Julius answered.

" _But you're always doing that! Something really awful happened here!"_

" The capital was attacked, correct?"

" _Huh...?"_

" And you repelled them safely, correct?"

" _Huh!?"_

" _ Yes, but... never mind that, just come to the medical ward!" Marx yelled out in worry._

Julius had a worried expression on his face.

.

.

.

In The Capital

Several medical wizards surrounded Fuegoleon as they healed him.

" We've strengthened the magic barrier, we should be all right now..."

" Fuegoleon... Leo..." Mimosa prayed out in worry.

Alecdora felted a powerful and familiar magic approaching.

" This magic... its...!?"

Suddenly Julius landed right behind everyone. The captured wizard still captured, and Deku was being carried like a toddler.

" Yo! Good work, everyone." Julius said with a smile.

" Th-The Wizard King!?" They then noticed the captured cloaked wizard. " And... an enemy?"

Then everyone noticed Deku being carried like a toddler in Julius's hands.

" And... Deku!?"

" H-hey guys, how's it going?" Was Deku's dignified introduction.

" You're okay!?" They questioned.

" The Wizard King saved me... man I thought I was a goner for sure." Deku said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

" You're always reckless! That's why it happened!" Noelle scolded Deku. " Did that teach you anything, broccoli head?"

Noelle silently sighed in relief.

" DEEEEEKU!" Klaus yelled out.

" I'm so... so glad you came back alive." Klaus said as he wiped a tear out of his eye. " I was sure you were dead... I'm so glad!"

Deku smiled at Klaus. Klaus in a lot of ways reminded Deku of Iida... a strict person but a very kind and good person.

" Yeah, sorry... for making you worry." Deku gave his biggest smile at Klaus.

" DEEEEEKU!" Came the worried cry of Mimosa as she trampled Klaus out of the way, before giving the closest hug Deku had ever gotten in the Clover Kingdom... his mom was still champion of the closest and tightest hugs.

" I was really... really worried!" Mimosa said with tears in her eyes.

" T-too close..." Deku thought as he couldn't move.

Nero suddenly swooped in and began pecking his head repeatedly.

.

.

.

" I see..." Julius said with a sigh. " One strong as Fuegoleon... and they don't even know when he'll wake up. I'm afraid I miscalculated there."

" No... it was due to our inexperience." Charlotte spoke up. " Wizard King... we confirmed that the pendant Fuegoleon wore seems to be gone..."

" Who on earth are they?"

Julius frowned.

" Hmm... from what they say. they seem to be a terrorist group with a grudge against the kingdom, but things look a bit more complicated than that..."

Julius began to think to himself.

" The jewels embedded in that slab... was Fuegoleon's pendant on one of those? There were still several open spaces. What will happen when all the jewels are in one place?"

" They might have gone after Fuegoleon because he had that jewel but... the greater possibility is that his strength and ideology would have kept them from their goals... I've been investigating several dissidents in secret. This time, for the first time, I picked up their tracks and was searching for them, but... if they're planning something extraordinary..."

" Maybe, I shouldn't have left the capital..."

Julius then suddenly spoke up.

" We'll get the details from the captive later. In any case... people look to the magic knights for one thing- the peace of the kingdom. In order to preserve that, we must keep fighting with everything we have."

Nozel started to walk away.

" If you'll excuse me..."

" Nozel!" Solid called out.

Deku looked at Nozel with a mixed expression.

Julius let out a small smile.

The three Silva siblings walked away from the scene.

Nozel was scowling. Not at anyone specifically but he was scowling at... himself.

" Pitiful... what an appalling spectacle!" Nozel thought to himself. " Never let this happen again, Nozel!"

" And..." Several images of Nozel and Fuegoleon growing up together played in Nozel's head.

" I will find the scum who did this to you... and bury them myself."

Julius let out a small smirk.

" Has the enemy awakened not a sleeping lion, but a hawk...?"

" Either way, I'd rather not end up feeling this useless again." The chubby magic knight knows as Hamon spoke up.

" You said it!" Sol spoke up.

" We will get stronger as well!" The magic knights yelled out.

" I'm the one... who's going to get the strongest!" A familiar voice yelled out.

Mimosa turned to the medical building and saw Leopold leaning on the door.

" Leopold! You need to rest!" Mimosa called out.

Leopold ignored her and stared at Deku.

" Deku! I'm glad we both pulled through! You're my rival. We've face death together and survived, and so... I expect you to get stronger too!"

" And..."

" _ Big brother what's that mark on your forehead?" _A younger Leopold called out to a younger Fuegoleon.

_" Hmm? Ah, this? It's a mark handed down in the Vermillion family, the sign of a personal oath."_

_" It's only worn by those prepared to conquer themselves and become king!"_

_" Woah, that's really cool!"_

_" Master Fuegoleon has become a truly splendid individual! He might just be the one to obtain both thrones of the king and the Wizard King, and become the true king!"_

_Younger Leopold looked at his older brother in awe._

_" My brother is truly amazing! I'll work hard too, so I'll be fit to be his younger brother!"_

It's not like I want to be like him.

A small fire formed on Leopold's thumb.

" This... is the mark of my oath!" Leopold then presses the fire on his forehead, burning himself.

I'll become a man... who surpasses even Fuegoleon! Leopold had resolved himself.

" I'll be the one to become the Wizard King!" Leopold yelled out. The burn mark on his forehead, now resembled the one his older brother had.

Deku gave a competitive smile in return.

" Yeah! Let's see who can become the Wizard King first, Leo!" Deku said with a big smile as he outstretched his arm.

Leopold then smirked.

" Yeah!"

Leo then fist-bumped Deku.

.

.

.

* * *

** Chapter End**

**This arc is pretty much over. Took me a awhile but I'm satisfied with it.**

**For those wondering if Deku will get explosion... because of the movie, my is answer is... no. I loved that movie but I feel giving Deku explosion wouldn't really make sense as technically Deku is the 9th while Bakugo would be the 10th. Which would mean Deku would get future quirks... so yeah I won't give him explosion but I do have so other ideas so... look forward to that!  
And also, I am completely caught up on the manga as I read it weekly so I'm completely caught up on any updates.**

**Review Time!**

**AkaDeca: Glad to you enjoying it! I will try my best to update this story as fast as I can!**

**Shia Rephic: Thank you! You're way too kind!**

**D3lph0L0v3r: Yep, I have plans for that many other future quirks!**

**Nico2000: Yes, thank you. I will do my best to update more!**


End file.
